The Transformer Kids
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Set in Armada verse. The battle for Minicon's rages on. But not enough for some. But the plot by Sideways to sabotage the Autobots goes awry, leaving some very interesting results. New chapter, Megatron corners Alexis but what does he want?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, I'm back again with this story._

_The reason it's been so long is because I was having it redone by a beta, __Nocturne no Kitsune who's redone the first four chapters. Unfortunately, since his laptop crashed, I haven't heard from him since June._

_This was the first transformer story I ever wrote and I'm glad that people have liked it._

_I need chapter names, so if anyone has any suggestions, please give them to me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just letting my imagination run wild._

_Enjoy and please review._

_Chapter One_

It was another day, and another battle. It was mid-afternoon and a yellow sun blazed overhead, baking the parched earth. The red, almost Martian landscape was normally filled with the quite sounds of desert life with the exception of the occasional Coyote or Bug making themselves known. But today, the rocky plains rang with the sound of laser blasts and explosions as two separate forces traded blows.

There were two sides to this conflict, both refusing to surrender their ground to the other. Both sides had a single, identical goal. That goal was to locate and retrieve a nearby Minicon at any cost before the opposing force did.

This was actually the first battle in a long time, nearly two earth weeks, since the Autobots and the Decepticons last traded blows. The wait for a Minicon to reveal itself had set both forces on edge, every last one of them itching for a fight and the battle was heated.

But none of the realized that they were being watched.

The Watcher in question was high on a nearby bluff and shielded by shadows, surveying the scene below him. SideWays smiled beneath his face mask, his optics glinting with some unknown emotion. He had not been observing the battle for long, but he already knew that neither side had been able to find the minicon yet.

Overhead, both Jetfire and StarScream soared through the cloudless blue sky in a intense dogfight with guns blazing as they tried to outmanoeuvre the other. But it was easy to tell that for as intense as it was, both were holding back from a full engagement. They were waiting for a signal by their respective searchers Hotshot and Cyclonus. Once one of the two found the Minicon, it was their job to retrieve it.

Elsewhere, both searchers in question sped through the Utah Badlands. A place where samples of the most ancient stones in the world were found.

An appropriate place to search for a ancient relic, at least ancient by human standards SideWays mused.

He idly wondered who would be the first to locate the minicon. Not that finding equalled victory mind you, one could only hope it was that easy. Once one side knew, the other was only shortly behind and the fighting would intensify. There was no victory in these fights, not until one side was able to take the minicon back to the safety of their base. But then, it wasn't due to say that the fighting was already starting to get intense as Megatron and Optimus prime squared off.

Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons, both incredibly strong and determined mechs. Two mechs that SideWays both admired and scorned for their respective qualities. Megatron for his ruthlessness and cunning, and how he did not allow sentiment to weaken him. But to Sideways, the way he handled his men was ridiculous, the incident with Starscream the strongest case in point.

That is what he admired about Optimus. The Mech knew how to treat and lead his men, and insure that they were able to function as a well coordinated fighting force. But as lack of sentiment was Megatrons strength, it was Primes weakness. The mech could not seem to learn that mercy had no place on the fields on war.

But never the less, he believed that the Autobots strengths would win this particular fight. After their break, the Autobots would be pumped full of righteous confidence.

Not that it made a difference. The Decepticons would bounce back and the stalemate this over all conflict had become would continue. And that was _exactly_ what Sideways master desired. The conflict had to go on for even longer with power carefully balance. Both sides were evenly matched, with the Autobots possessing the Skyboom Shield and the Decepticons with the StarSabre.

Of course, the Requiem Blaster would undoubtedly speed things up and turn the tide of conflict. But they were still a long way from recovering that weapon. Over all, everything was going well and according to plan.

And yet it wasn't.

The Autobots had been doing well lately, too well for too long. The Decepticons needed a boost, they needed to win more battles and minicons. And yet Sideways did not want to help them directly, it was not the time. He needed to cripple the Autobots temporally, enough so they would recover but the Decepticons would have gained some ground in the meantime.

But _how?_

Physically wound then, literally crippling? Long-term injuries can have unpredictable results, and while they would recover eventually they might try something desperate to speed up the process if the Decepticons started to gain too much of a lead.

No, that was not an option.

He needed to cripple them in a way that they would not be able to recover, not until he was ready to _let_ them recover. He also had to go about it in such a way that the Decepticons wouldn't take advantage of the situation and try to wipe the Autobots out.

An exceptional large explosion snapped Sideways from his musings and focused his attention back on the battle. For now, he decided to simply watch the scene unfold before him. He would think of something to remedy the problem later, he always did.

Elsewhere, the same explosion that had disturbed Sideways sent violent vibrations throughout the area causing rocks and boulders to loosen and tumble down on everything in the vicinity. Including, for example, a bright yellow Camero.

The Camero in question whooped, clearly enjoying himself as he raced down a narrow canyon dodging the falling debris. His passengers on the other hand...

His passengers on the other hand chorused out, hanging on tight to whatever they could as they tried not to be knocked about by the wild swerving.

"_Dao_ Man! What was that?"

"Hotshot, look out for those rocks!"

"Slow down! You're going too fast!"

Hotshot chuckled, actually increasing his speed before replying to his passengers. "Come on Rad, I have to go fast to avoid those Decepticreeps. And for your information Carlos, That was Megatron trying to use his Cannon to blast Optimus and as usual missing. And don't worry so much Alexis, I can handle it. No bunch of rocks is going to slow me of all bots down."

Another loud explosion set more rocks to dislodge and tumble from the canyon walls and rain down on them, prompting Hotshot to use his cannons to blast the larger ones while swerving to avoid the others.

Once they were apparently clear, Hotshot chuckled again, this time with a touch of arrogance. "See? I told ya-_ouch!_" He yelped as the last rock he just blasted ricocheted off the canyon floor to whack on straight on the bonnet.

The yellow car skidded, almost throwing around his passengers even more even as they laughed before straightening out. Hotshot moaned, wishing he could rub the sore spot on his Chassis. "Ow, Ow, _Owwww_."

After she had managed to catch her breath and stop laughing she leaned around the side of the drivers set to look at the dashboard and spoke, a slightly mocking tone in her voice. "You were _saying_ something Hotshot?"

All she got back was half-hearted grumbles, which sparked her and Rad into another laughing fit. Carlos on the other hand, was holding himself white-knuckled and looking a bite pale, being absolutely terrified as how close that rock had been from coming through the window and straight at him.

Once he managed to compose himself, he cast a pointed look at the two in the backseat, speaking in a wounded tone. "Hey Dudes, that that almost hit the windscreen and me. That's _mucho_ not funny."

Both Alexis and Rad continued to laugh despite Carlo's protest. Finally, both calmed down, though Rad was still snickering. "What you worried about Carlos? After all, its _Hotshot_ behind the wheel."

Alexis joined in, snickering as well. "Yeah, our _Hotshot_ driver is too smart for a bunch of rocks."

Just as she said it, Karma came back to bite her. The last rock blasted by Hotshot burst into a dense cloud of pebbles rather than blown clean out of the way, and pelted Hotshots bonnet. The Mech yelped in pain and skidded out of control, spinning wildly on the canyon floor while the kids yelled in a panic. It was actually a miracle that they didn't crash into one of the walls, with how narrow it was.

But it was not the time to count their blessings, as Hotshot collided mid-spin with a large piece of rubble. Momentum lifted Hotshot into the air and on his side, causing the kids to yell even louder as they found gravity suddenly changing.

"_Yea-arrghhh!_" Hotshot ground out as he slide on his side over the bottom of the canyon until he came to a painful stop. The kids on the other hand were alright, if a little unnerved from being tossed about so abruptly. They had been wearing their jumpsuits, so they had been saved from the worst.

They were still slightly shaken after the wild ride, and were painfully aware of how vulnerable they were in this position. But even then, they trusted Hotshot to protect then with his all so they weren't as worried as they could have been.

But still, they would be more comfortable when they were not hanging in their seats. Once they gathered their senses, they carefully undid their seatbelts and climbed out. Letting Hotshot transform and right himself. Once the Mech was righted and sitting, the three kids voiced their concerns for their yellow friend, starting with Carlos. "Hotshot, you ok man? You took a beating there."

But before Hotshot could answer or the other two could voice their own worries, the Mech's Comm. beeped to life and Optimus's voice came through sounding concerned. "Hotshot, what happened? Are you and the kids alright?"

Hotshot tapped his Comm. and groaned out a response. "Yes sir, everything's fine and we're having a great time." He decided that he would rather not elaborate on his little accident.

"Hotshot, we all heard you yelling and a crash. Were you attacked by...," Optimus was suddenly cut off by a grunt, and the sound of clashing metal came over the Comm followed by a voice that was diffidently not Prime'.

"Pay attention when you're fighting me Prime!"

A thud, and the sound of clashing metal before they heard Prime respond. "If you don't mind Megatron, I was enquiring after my men."

"Laughable Prime, I think I warrant a bit more attention than some children," Was the sound of Megatron, his voice smug.

"Hardly. Those kids are worth ten of you Megatron," Optimus said in a calm yet serious voice. "They have been nothing but welcoming and supportive ever since we have come to their world."

There was the sound of grappling and more clashing metal, followed by growling. Both boys grinned at each other and shared a high-five, while Alexis blushed at Optimus's words.

But then Megatron spoke again. "What makes you think I was referring to those human brats you keep as pets Prime?"

"Hey!" said Hotshot indignantly. "Did he just call me a kid?"

Why, yes," Megatron sneered. "I do believe I did. Do you have a problem with that, _child_?"

They heard Megatron chuckling as Hotshot angrily muttered curses. Rad, Carlos and Alexis jaws had dropped but now they were glaring at the Comm. system. They couldn't believe what Megatron had just said.

"I really wonder sometimes how you cope Optimus, with such adolescents masquerading as soldiers," Megatron said with sneering malice.

"Well Megatron," Optimus replied lightly. "You would know as most of those under your command are soldiers who act like children."

There was a fierce snarl from Megatron and they heard him engaging with Optimus before the Comm. link was abruptly cut off. The kids were how grinning at Optimus's words and even Hotshot's grumblings had subsided. His Comm. buzzed and Sideswipe's voice spoke. "Hey bro, did you catch that?"

"Yeah, I heard MegaMoron. But Optimus showed him," replied Hotshot a grin in his voice.

"Yeah I saw. Bro, what's happening your end? We lost sight of you."

"Just a slight setback, nothing I can't handle. We're in the canyon next to the really tall stack."

"Copy that Hotshot, you'd better get moving before Cyclonus or Starscream spot you."

"Alright bro. Anything on the Minicon?"

"Negative, Sideswipe out."

"Alright, Hotshot out," Hotshot released his Comm. and finally managed to get a chance to look himself over.

"Aw man, look at my paint job!" he groaned, looking at the deep scratches and dents in his armour, especially the parts where the paint had been scrapped down to the metal.

Alexis set her hand on the leg of her large friend and smiled. "Never mind Hotshot, we'll get you fixed up back at base," she said soothingly.

"Boy," exclaimed Carlos stretching and glancing around at the ruined canyon walls and ground. "What a mess. Hey Rad, how long have we been out here?"

"I'd say about an hour," replied Rad.

Carlos whistled.

"That Minicon is hidden real good this time, that's for sure," said Hotshot. "But at least the Decepticons haven't found it."

"Yeah, but even if they do find it first, I bet we can beat them to it" said Carlos.

"But that's the thing isn't it?" said Alexis. Everyone looked at her and she continued. "It doesn't matter who finds it, as the other side always finds out and then it becomes a big battle to retrieve it. I think we need to come up with a better strategy."

"You've got a point Alexis," said Hotshot, brow furrowed. "It's been pretty obvious so far, to the Decepticons that I've been charging around with no clear direction. That'll change once we spot that Minicon."

"Speaking of which, Rad any word from Laserbeak?" Alexis asked.

Rad pulled out his communicator and glanced at the screen. An image of some rocky out crops appeared as Laserbeak flew over them, tirelessly searching for a hint of green among the red rocks. Rad shook his head as he spoke.

"Nothing yet."

"So what are we going to do _when _we find that Minicon?" asked Carlos.

They all thought for a moment, and then Rad said. "What if we went for the Minicon."

"Err dude, isn't that what we were doing anyway?" Said Carlos confused.

"No I mean, what if just the three of us went?" said Rad. Carlos still looked a bit puzzled but Alexis's face lit up as she clicked with what Rad meant.

"Just the three of you on your own, going after a Minicon?" said Hotshot not looking very happy with the idea. "The Decepticon's would be on you in moment!"

"Not if they were chasing you," Alexis said. At Hotshot's confused look, she continued. "When we locate the Minicon, you'll go haring off to a point that's far away from the actual Minicon while we go to it's real location."

Hotshot looked thoughtful at this but still concerned. "That could work, but I still don't like the idea of you kids unprotected."

"But once we find the Minicon, we'll call for our Minicon's and they'll look after us!" said Carlos excitedly. "Come on, this could totally work."

"Well…" said Hotshot wavering.

"The Decepticons would be too busy with you and the others. If we stay with you, we'll probably be at more risk. Not that you don't do a great job protecting us," Alexis added hastily. "But this way we can sneak right past Megatron, grab the Minicon and go home."

Before Hotshot could reply, they heard the sound of blades whirling. The sound was rapidly getting louder meaning the vehicle was getting closer and fast.

"Cyclonus!" said Hotshot staring in the direction of the sound and quickly transformed. He reversed beside the three kids and threw open his doors. They quickly piled into the back and were still strapping themselves in as Hotshot took off, his doors slamming shut with a resounding clap.

With the roar of a high-power engine he shot through and out the canyon and onto the rocky plain, and although they were now exposed to the Decepticons it was better then being caught in a confined space like the canyon with a trigger happy maniac like Cyclonus.

It wasn't long until the helicopter whirled into sight and spotted them. With a whoop of mad delight, he went after them, guns blazing.

"Hey Autobot, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Cyclonus laughed, blowing up a large boulder Hotshot had just passed.

"Maybe you guys have a point," Hotshot mumbled to the kids. Aloud he said "I'm trying to get away from your ugly mug, Cyclonus!"

"Ooooh, that hurt. NOT!" Cyclonus said mockingly, increasing his speed. "But not as much as this will!" he laughed as he climbed higher and sprayed the ground in front of Hotshot with shots forcing Hotshot to drive through a hail of debris and explosions.

Hotshot gritted his teeth as the small sharp shards bit into his armour, and increased his speed. Once free of the debris, he took a sharp left and took off through some rocky pillars. But Cyclonus kept after them, being a flyer had serious advantages, especially as Hotshot was hindered by the vast rocky Utah Badlands. Suddenly Hotshot's Comm. came to life again, only this time it was Blurr's voice.

"Hotshot, turn right after you pass those three stacks and drive straight along the cliff top."

"Roger Blurr."

Hotshot did as he was instructed, skidding madly as he turned and soon they were racing along the edge of a ravine. Hotshot hoped Blurr had a good plan because Cyclonus was still on his tail and gaining.

"_And boy, I really don't fancy falling!_" thought Hotshot.

"Give up Autobot," Cyclonus called. "You can't escape me, I'm gonna.. _Argh!_" he yelled as a burst of laser fire hit his side. Two well placed shots hit his rotor blades and he careened out of control. With a yell, he plunged, smoking into the ravine, taken down by the Autobot sniper.

"Thanks Blurr. Great shooting!" said Hotshot as the kids cheered.

"You're welcome," came Blurr's cool voice before disconnecting the link.

Now that he wasn't being pursued, Hotshot slowed down so he was simply cruising. The sniper was nowhere to be seen, he had undoubtedly rejoined the main battle from whatever vantage point he was on. With Cyclonus gone they could hear the muffled sounds of battle, that Hotshot was sure was over the peak that bordered the ravine. Hotshot sighed, they were safe, for now.

"Everyone alright?" he asked the kids.

"We're cool, amigo," replied Carlos patting the seat in front of him.

"I'm going to call Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock to meet us, so we'll be ready when we find that Minicon," said Rad opening a link to his Minicon.

"You kids would be careful, because although I'll be distracting the Decepticons, we won't be able to call the others in case we're overheard," warned Hotshot.

"We'll be extra cautious," Alexis said reassuringly. "When we get the Minicon, we'll call Jetfire or Red Alert and they can get us back to the base."

"Alright, we'll give this plan of yours a shot, now where shall we go from here?" He broke off as Rad's portable communicator beeped.

"He's done it, Laserbeak's found the Minicon!" cried Rad excitedly, looking at a picture of something jade green embedded in the rock.

"And Highwire and the other's aren't far from here!" Exclaimed Alexis

With the kids Minicon's coordinates, Hotshot headed straight for their location. He drove quickly but cautiously so as not to attract any attention. In no time at all, he reached an overhang in the side of a rocky slope where the Minicons were hiding. Hotshot causally slowed to stop beside them as the kids piled out.

"You've got five minutes to make a start, before I start my own run. Good luck!" Hotshot said before driving off.

Highwire beeped softly in question as Hotshot disappeared from sight. Grindor and Sureshock were also looking questioningly at their human counterparts.

"Don't worry guys, we've got a plan," said Rad laughingly. "_We're_ going after the Minicon while Hotshot distracts the Decepticons."

The Minicon Trio still did not look assured, so Alexis stepped up to try with a caring voice. "It's alright, we'll be okay with you guys here to help."

"Yeah, we're a team!" said Carlos. "Come on guys, let's get going."

The Minicon's gave small shrugs and transformed. Carlos leapt onto his skateboard, Alexis onto her scooter and Rad onto his bike. They set off, being careful not to be caught out in the open. Their route did unfortunately bring them close to the battle, in fact only a small overhang hid them form Demolisher.

"What was that?" Demolisher said suddenly as he briefly paused in his shooting as he heard the sound of rocks falling close by. Alexis on Sureshock had accidentally knocked into them, as the kids on their Minicons had quickly rushed from their previous hiding place. They quickly flattened themselves against the rock as they heard Demolisher peering around.

"Hmm," Demolisher was still, listening for further disturbance. But then a noise behind him made him turn. It sounded like the roar of a car speeding close by.

"Megatron!" They heard Demolisher cried. "It's that Autobot Hotshot, I think he's going for the Minicon!"

_"Well done Hotshot,"_ thought the kids as they heard Megatron barking an order over Demolisher's comm.

"Well get after him, Demolisher! Thrust, Cyclonus you too. Wheeljack, Starscream you keep the Autobots pinned down. I'll deal with Prime..."

"Yes sir!" They heard Demolisher say before he went off after Hotshot.

"Come on." whispered Rad and they set off again. Even though they weren't near any Decepticons now, they had decided to whisper to be on the safe side. Five minutes later they had reached the small gorge where the Minicon was located. The kids quickly jumped off their Minicons to peer over the edge.

"How are we going to get down?" asked Carlos looking down into the shadows.

"It's not that deep," said Alexis. "But it's a pity we don't have rope or something."

The Minicon's after being relieved of their passengers had transformed from their vehicle modes. At Alexis's words, they transformed and combined into Perceptor. Scooping Carlos up, Perceptor jumped down into the gorge. Carlos had given a small yelp as they went down but only out of surprise. He quickly surveyed the scene as Perceptor let him down. He looked back up at Rad and Alexis and said.

"It's not too far, Rad if you help Alexis, Perceptor can catch her, and then you can come down."

They did as Carlos suggested, holding onto Alexis's arms. Rad lowered her into the shallow chasm. Once he reached a certain point, he let go and Alexis landed in Perceptor's arms.

"Thank you, Perceptor," she said smiling as he let her down.

Rad now lowered himself into abyss, until he was hanging by his fingers then dropped into Perceptor's waiting grasp. Once Perceptor had let him down, Rad joined Alexis and Carlos as they examined the damp stone walls. Perceptor also joined them as Alexis touched the cold dark rock.

"The Minicon's embedded in the rock somewhere, it shouldn't take long for us to find it," she said softly.

They carefully made their way along, searching for the hidden Minicon. The distance echo of battle reverberated around them. Suddenly Rad pointed at a deep crack in the wall.

"Look, there it is!" he said hurrying over to the crack where something green was glowing. He stuck his arm into the crack as the others ran over and pulled out the dormant Minicon.

"Dude, I can't believe it!" Carlos said excitedly but quietly. "We just have to get out of here like, now."

"We'll contact Jetfire as soon as we're up top," said Alexis as they quickly made their way back to the point they had descended from. Once they reached it, Perceptor braced himself against the wall allowing Rad to climb up on his shoulders. Once there he sat down and Carlos helped Alexis to climb up Perceptor and onto Rad's shoulders. Once there she stretched to grab the cliff edge and managed to pull herself up and out. Once she was on firm ground, she peered back down to see Rad standing up and holding the Minicon up for her. She took it and carefully concealed it in a hole before leaning back over the cliff.

Rad had sat down again to allow Carlos to climb up and once he was on Rad's shoulders, Alexis grabbed his arms and helped him haul himself out. Then both Alexis and Carlos reached down and helped Rad out. With Alexis and Carlos holding onto him, Rad held his arms out to Perceptor who jumped up, grabbed hold of them and was pulled up into the sunlight. Everyone paused to catch their breath.

"Well guys it was hard work but we did it!" said Carlos triumphantly. "Alexis you get the Minicon, then Rad can contact Jetfire and then we are out of here."

Alexis bent and retrieved the Minicon form its hiding place. She, Rad and Perceptor suddenly looked beyond the gorge as a distant explosion sounded.

"We'd better go." Rad started to say but suddenly caught sight of Carlos's face. He hadn't turned to look beyond the gorge but was staring in shock at a point behind them. It was then that Rad and Alexis felt a very large shadow fall over them. Slowly they turned to see what Carlos was staring at and froze in horror at the sight that met their eyes.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

_A/N:_ _couldn't resist a cliff-hanger. Who is it who has found the kids. Find out in the next chapter and please leave me a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This is the second chapter that has been completely redone. Unfortunately, I can't say when the next one will, I need to hear from Nocturne no Kitsune._

_I really hope I do soon as I love what he's done already with these chapters._

_Remember, I need suggestions for chapter names, you will be credited._

_Enjoy and please review._

_**Chapter Two.**_

"Well, well. _What__ever_ do we have here? Some strays? And here I thought Prime actually kept a better eye on you."

Megatron smiled, towering over the kids and Perceptor. Alexis was acutely aware of the Minicon nestled in her arms, and right in plain sight. She unconsciously she hugged it to her chest as Megaton chuckled at their silence.

"You know, I'm actually a little impressed at how you managed to find this Minicon, especially as I don't think dear Optimums is aware of it."

"You're not getting it Megatron, so you can just forget it!" Stated Rad hotly as he and Carlos flanked Alexis and pushed her behind them.

"Now let's not be foolish," said Megatron still amused. "You have nowhere to _run_, nowhere to _hide_, and no _one_ to help you. Don't be a fool like Prime and continue when you're already defeated."

"Oh yeah?" said Carlos defiantly as he grabbed Rad's comm. "Jetfire, do you copy? Jetfire? Hotshot? Optimus?"

Carlos yelling trailed off, as he looked up and stared at Megatron who stood there smirking

"Well, How unfortunate. Something seems to be wrong with your communicator doesn't it? Never did trust such shoddy pieces of Autobot technology myself you know, they always had the unfortunate habit of malfunction at the most _inopportune _of times."

"He's jamming us," whispered Carlos in horror.

Megatron suddenly moved, apparently aiming to close the distance between them.

Perceptor jumped in front of them, his arms held out protectively in front of them. Megatron however continued unperturbed, and a moment later they knew why as Leader-One appeared out of nowhere and attacked Perceptor. The two Minicon's wrestled briefly but as Perceptor had been caught by surprise, the fight ended with Perceptor pined to the ground by Leader-One.

Megatron held out his hand, the smirk gone and replaced with a deadly and dangerous seriousness.

"Now give me the Minicon girl. Just give it to me, and I'll be on my way and you can rejoin your Autobot friends without harm."

Alexis shook her head violently, turning her body to shield the Minicon from him. "And you think we believe that _you're_ just going to let us go?"

"Of course. I just want the Minicon. It's _below_ me to even think about wasting the energy to punish you for your impudence. Prime will do it for me thanks to your apparent disregard for his orders." His smirk returned.

"You need to learn obedience, and I'm not going to interfere with that."

"Where is Optimus?" asked Alexis, hoping to distract Megatron. At least until either help came or Rad and Carlos came up with something. "Last we heard, you were fighting him."

"Oh we separated a while ago, that young fool Sideswipe was cornered by Wheeljack. Prime rushed off to help, leaving me to deal with that old scrapper Scavenger. And then of course, Demolisher called to inform me that Hotshot had found the Minicon."

Megatron paused for a moment, bringing his outstretched hand back to touch his chin thoughtfully. It seemed for the moment, Megatron was happy to tell them how he had found them. She knew the boy's beside her would be doing some fast thinking.

"I didn't suspect anything amiss until Cyclonus happened to mention that you were no longer with Hotshot, though you had been when he had attacked earlier. I was going to take care of Prime when I noticed that Perceptor here."

He smiled coldly down at the immobilized Minicon.

"Had also disappeared. Since I knew of all the other Autobot's movements, I realized that you were for some reason on your own."

Megaton suddenly redirected his gaze to a point where, Alexis suspected, Optimus and the others were. With Megatron's optics off them for the moment, she felt the boy's shift slightly beside her. Without turning her face away from Megatron's she looked at Rad who had slipped his hand into a pocket. As she watched, he carefully withdrew his hand holding a small fat stick.

Looking towards Carlos she saw he had done the same. Moving slowly so Megatron wouldn't notice their movements, they slipped their sticks into her arms, hidden by the Minicon. Alexis knew what they were, special flares the Autobot's had given them. They were activated by being thrown hard against the ground causing a brilliant bright white light.

Alexis had a wonderful idea about what precisely to do with them.

"It struck me as odd that Prime and his men hadn't reacted any quicker than us when Hotshot supposedly found that Minicon. Now why would your friend not alert his leader unless he especially wanted us to notice him. And so," he concluded looking back at them. "I realized your little plot and tracked you down."

He gazed thoughtfully at them for a moment before extending his hand again. The three kids backed up slightly, they couldn't go far as there was a drop right behind them. Megaton gave a small sigh and started moving towards them, possibly to stop them falling in with the Minicon where it would be harder for him to get out.

"I will not ask again, give me the Minicon, _now,"_ he commanded as he lent towards them.

The kids glanced at each other, then their shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You'd better give it to him," said Rad softly.

Alexis stepped forward as Megatron leaned even closer, looking triumphant at her bowed head. She started to uncross her arms which had held the Minicon close and causally placed one hand behind the Minion as though to support it.

Suddenly her head whipped up and she flung both flare sticks straight at Megatron's face. He reared back in shock as one exploded on his chest, the other on one of his horns. He yelled in pain as they exploded in a brilliant burst of light.

As soon as Alexis had thrown those sticks, the kids had sprung into action. Rad and Carlos had rushed Leader-One and knocked him off Perceptor, then yelled at Alexis to run as Leader-One tried to grab them only to be intercepted by Perceptor. The two Minicons started wrestling again, this time with the advantage to Perceptor as the larger of the two. Alexis couldn't run past Megatron or jump into or across the gorge so she ran along it as fast as she could.

"Little brats," Snarled Megatron clutching at his optics but managing to straighten up to his full height.

Hearing the two boys struggling to help Perceptor, he blindly swiped at them, the tips of his fingers catching Rad and sending him flying. Carlos yelled as he friend hit a rock stack and slumped to the ground. Hearing Carlos's cry, Alexis stopped and turned back to see Carlos running over to a prone Rad. She made to run back towards them, when she saw Megatron rubbing at his optics and apparently able to see again.

His angry red optics focused on her and his face twisted in a snarl. Seeing that Rad was still moving, she turned and sprinted away. She could hear Megatron coming after her and knew she couldn't out run him, but at least he wasn't going after the boys.

She twisted and turned among the large rocks, turning a corner and ducking under a large slab of rock that balanced on two smaller ones. There was a small tunnel in front of her with light at the end so she ducked into that and quickly crawled through, but to her horror she out in a box canyon.

Surrounded by high cliffs, some parts of which possibly could be climbed but would leave her completely exposed, she realized her only escape was the tunnel she had just come through.

But a she was about to run through it, Megatron vaulted over the rocky outcrop, one of his feet crashing down to block her escape route. His face was thunderous but his voice was low when he spoke.

"Did you honestly think, truly think, that you could defy me and get away with it girl?" His optics were flashing and he bared his fangs.

"That Minicon is mine. And as I said before, you require a lesson in obedience." He clenched one hand into a fist, as he continued. "And while I was going to leave it to Prime to teach it to you, it appears you obviously need some… extra motivational discipline."

His fist crackled with electricity and Alexis flinched, remembering when she and the boy's had been captured. There was no way out, he was going to grab her and hold her, till she fell limp to the ground. She still shielded the Minicon with her arms but soon he would take it, rip it from her grasp. Megatron started to reach for her when it happened.

"Hold fast, Megatron!" A loud voice boomed.

"Prime," snarled Megatron as a tall blue and red mech leapt between him and Alexis. Alexis couldn't believe her eyes, Optimus had arrived just in time. Optimus was poised ready for battle, while Megatron straightened to look him full in the face.

"Out of my way, Prime, she needs to be taught a lesson and I'm going to give it to her," Megatron snarled.

"Not a chance Megatron. You'll have to go through me first," replied Optimus his hands poised to strike.

"It would be a pleasure Prime," said Megatron as he lunged at Optimus. The two locked hands and started grappling. Alexis didn't know what to do, she couldn't risk trying to run for the tunnel, not while too very large robots were fighting in an enclosed space. But then there was a whoosh of engines and she looked up to see Jetfire hovering over her.

"Need a lift?" he called cheerfully reaching down and scooping her up.

With her safely in his hands, Jetfire lifted up, clearing the cliffs. Alexis sighed in relief but saw Megatron glaring up at them. He suddenly kicked Optimus, followed by a brutal punch to the side of the face, smashing Optimus into the side of the cliff. Megatron made to climb up but Optimus recovered himself and seized Megatron around the waist. While trying to push Optimus off, he yelled into his communicator.

"Starscream, get me the Minicon and the girl."

"As you command, Megatron," came Starscream's voice.

"Uh, oh," said Jetfire, searching the sky for the seeker. "Looks like we're going get some company. But don't worry, I can handle him."

"Oh, really?" came a cold voice right behind them. Jetfire spun to face Starscream who slowed to hover in front of Jetfire. Starscream had the Starsabre and he held it out horizontally, a brazen challenge. Jetfire brought Alexis against his chest protectively but he still sounded cocky as he said.

"How you doing Screamer?"

"Do not call me that!" snarled Starscream. "You will pay for that and then I will take my prize." His optics were fixed hungrily on the Minicon for which Alexis was somewhat grateful. She hoped she never saw him looking at her like that.

"I think your forgetting something _Starscream," _said Jetfire smugly.

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Starscream.

"I can just warp right out of here with Alexis and the Minicon and there's nothing you can do," said Jetfire even more smugly.

But before Starscream could react to that, Alexis cried out.

"What about Rad and Carlos, they're still out there."

"Oh, uh yeah," Jetfire mumbled as Starscream smirked.

"I guess you won't be going quite yet Autobot."

"Starscream!" yelled Megatron from below as he still tried to get Optimus off him. "I thought I gave you an order! Now capture that Minicon and the Girl this instant!"

"Yes Megatron," Starscream responded before he looked curiously at Alexis as he and Jetfire continued to hover. "I don't know what you did to annoy Megatron, but I'd advise you to simply take his punishment and get it over with. He'll leave you alone after that."

Alexis stared at him for a moment, a strange look on her face before she responded. "Is that what you do Starscream?"

Starscream froze for a moment, then his face twisted and he lunged at Jetfire with the Starsabre. Jetfire flew backwards dodging Starscream's attack, holding Alexis out and away from him while he tried to aim his gun at Starscream. Unfortunately Starscream could easily block the shots, so Jetfire opted for keeping up a barrage of shots at Starscream, forcing him to take a defensive stance.

On the ground, Optimus was still holding onto Megatron who was thrashing and punching, trying to claw his way up the cliff. Optimus knew he couldn't keep this up, they would have to separate.

"Men, converge on my signal and find Rad and Carlos!"

"Oh no you don't Prime," growled Megatron. He also yelled into his communicator.

"Decepticons, regroup with Starscream and me, take out any Autobots you see and," he said with a malevolent glance in Optimus's direction.

"Get me those little brats!"

_Author's note. __Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, find out what happened to Rad and Carlos. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This chapter is the original like all the others from now on._

_Find out what happens to Rad and Carlos in this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Aw man we are in so much trouble" Carlos groaned as Megatron's order came over Wheeljack's comm. Wheeljack now smiled sinisterly down at him and Rad. Things had gone steadily downhill since Megatron had found them.

Ten minutes previously.

"It's alright Perceptor," Rad said as he hauled one of Leader-One's arms off Perceptor.

"Yeah as soon as your free, we are out of here," panted Carlos as he struggled with the other arm. Unfortunately, their exertions caught Megatron's attention as he clutched his optics and he blindly swung at them. Carlos ducked but Rad was hit and flung through the air to collide with a rock stack.

"Rad," cried Carlos as his friend slid down and lay motionless.

"Go," beeped Perceptor who was free enough to grapple with Leader-One. Carlos nodded wordlessly, let go of Leader-One and raced over to Rad. Carlos gently cradled his friend in his arms, checking for injuries. He saw a very large lump on the back of Rad's head but it wasn't bleeding and he didn't seem to have any other injuries.

Carlos now looked up to see Megatron recovering but he wasn't paying attention to the two boys. Carlos saw that Alexis had stopped and looked like she wanted to run back and help Rad.

"_Don't do it,"_ thought Carlos as Rad moaned and shifted This seemed to snap Alexis out of it and she turned and sprinted away. Megatron, now fully recovered, snarled as he set off after her. Carlos groaned, feeling completely helpless with one of his best friends injured in his arms and the other being chased by a very large angry robot.

"Carlos," Rad murmured trying to wake up, his face grimacing.

"Don't move man, just relax," Carlos said feeling desperate. What was he going to do.

"The comm, Megatron's not here so it should be…nooo," Carlos moaned seeing the crushed remnants some feet away. He had dropped it when for Leader-One and Megatron had stepped on it as he pursued Alexis.

Carlos heard a cry and looked up to see Leader-One throw Perceptor off him. The Deception Minicon stared at him for a moment before transforming and setting off, disappearing from sight. Perceptor now came over to Carlos and bent over Rad, beeping concernedly.

"Don't worry," said Carlos. "He'll be fine, but we need to find Optimus or Hotshot or anybody." He broke off, trying to stay calm.

"Perceptor," moaned Rad softly. "Go help Alexis, she's in more trouble than we are."

"He's right, amigo," agreed Carlos. "We'll get under cover, you can get Jetfire or someone to pick us up but Alexis needs backup, especially if that Minicon activates."

Perceptor nodded and was about to set off but there was a sound of jet engines and they turned to see Thrust hovering in the air.

"So, the female child has the Minicon," he said in his dull voice. "Excellent, she will not be difficult to take and no doubt Lord Megatron will reward me if I am the one to do it."

Perceptor beeped in anger and charged at Thrust, separating and leaping into the air. Grindor clawed his way up to Thrust's face and started pummelling it. Highwire and Sureshock were hanging onto Thrusts arms as he thrashed about, trying to dislodge them.

Carlos glared at the struggling figure in the air but then Rad moaned again. Carlos shifted his grip and lifted Rad in his arms as he stood.

"Come on, man, I'm getting you out of here," Carlos said as he carried Rad away. He struggled up a rocky hill, hoping he could spot an Autobot from the top. It was difficult going, with small grit and rubble causing Carlos to slip and slide. Eventually, though he made it. In the distance, to his delight he saw Jetfire hovering in the air with Alexis in his hand.

"Rad," he cried excitedly. "Jetfire's got Alexis."

Rad opened his eyes and smiled. But then he gave a small frown.

"Where's Megatron?"

"I can't see him," said Carlos scanning the surrounding area. "He might be further down, you know in a gully or something. Rad, why don't I try to signal Jetfire and he can still pick us up?"

"Yeah," said Rad turning his head. "Or... Is that HotShot I hear?"

Carlos listened and sure enough he could hear the roar of a car approaching. But oddly enough he couldn't see the car even though it sounded close.

"HotShot," Carlos called. "Sideswipe."

They heard the car turn and head in their direction. As it approached, Carlos looked back towards Jetfire and saw that he was now facing off Starscream. He heard the car right behind them and turned saying.

"Jetfire's fighting Starscream, HotShot what are we going to do..." he broke off with a gasp. There was nothing behind him but a voice suddenly said.

"Oh I'm not HotShot."

The air shimmered, then a black car materialised right in front of Carlos, before transforming into Wheeljack, the former Autobot. Wheeljack smiled coldly down at them and said.

"Thought I was one of the Autobots, did you? Sorry to disappoint,"

"It's no big deal, man," said Carlos smiling nervously back, hoping Whelljack wasn't interested in them. "Um, I think Thrust might be in a little bit of trouble, could maybe do with a hand."

Wheeljack grimaced, he obviously wasn't very fond of Thrust, but started in the direction of Thrust's yells. Unfortunately it was at this point that Megatron's order came over his comm.

"Decepticons, regroup with Starscream and me, take out any Autobots you see and get me those little brats."

Wheeljack turned back to look down at Carlos again and smiled sinisterly. Carlos clutched Rad as Wheeljack said.

"Looks like a change of plans, boys. Just hold still and I won't hurt you."

He bent to grab them but sudden roar of engines made him start and turn as a yellow car raced up the slope.

"HotShot," Carlos cried as HotShot transformed and lunged at Wheeljack. Carlos managed to scoop Rad up and away as Wheeljack crashed to the ground under Hotshot.

"You're not taking these kids anywhere, Wheeljack, not while I'm around."

Wheeljack snarled and the two bots grappled fiercely with each other. Suddenly another car appeared, it was Sideswipe who raced up to Carlos and Rad swinging open his doors.

"Need a ride?" he asked as Carlos helped Rad in, strapping his friend in before fastening his own belt. Sideswipe roared away, followed by Hotshot who had jumped off Wheeljack and transformed. Wheeljack also transformed and chased after them.

"Where's Alexis?" said HotShot as they raced towards Jetfire.

"Jetfire has her and Alexis has the Minicon. Sureshock and the others are fighting Thrust," said Carlos.

"Call them and tell them to rendezvous with us," said HotShot.

Carlos did as he was told, wondering if they were ever going to get home and in one piece.

Meanwhile Alexis was clinging to Jetfire as he continued to fend off Starscream's attacks. Unfortunately a particularly ferocious thrust caused a deep wound in one of Jetfire's wings with the StarSabre. Jetfire crashed heavily to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Jetfire!" Alexis cried as he cradled her with one hand and his wing with the other.

"It's just a scratch," said Jetfire staggering to his feet. Starscream landed triumphantly next to Megatron who had finally managed to climb out of the pit. Jetfire bravely stood his ground. But suddenly he was hit with a burst of laser fire from behind by Demolisher who had just appeared. Jetfire fell to his knees, bent over in pain.

"Finish him Starscream," Megatron said smiling nastily. But he had momentarily forgotten Optimus who had just climbed out as well and who shot at Demolisher. Demolisher yelled and clutched at his hand. Then several things happened at once.

Hoist appeared over a ridge and in a moment had launched the SkyBoom Shield. Starscream charged with the StarSabre high over his head. Jetfire, wounded, tossed Alexis to Optimus who caught her and faced Starscream. Starscream was just bringing the Sword down when Optimus caught the Shield. There was a deafening boom and a brilliant flash of light as the Sword hit the Shield.

Before Starscream could recover, Optimus shoved with the Shield, sending him staggering back. Megatron growled seeing Starscream at a disadvantage and so snatched the Sword off him and shoved him out of the way.

"Must I do everything myself, Starscream?" said Megatron advancing on Optimus.

A roar of engines, made everyone pause, it was HotShot and Sideswipe being pursued by Wheeljack and Thrust. The three Minicons could also be seen racing along.

"Optimus, we've got them," yelled HotShot.

"RedAlert, activate the Warpgate" yelled Optimus into his comm as he leaped back to let Jetfire grab hold of him.

Megatron lunged forward yelling _**"Prime!"**_ as the Autobots warped out of view meaning the Sword sliced through empty air. Megatron's curses could be heard throughout the valley.

Sideway's POV.

Sideways chuckled softly, the battle had ended as he thought it would, though admittedly it had been a close thing. He actually hadn't noticed at first that the kids had sneaked away with their Minion's until Megatron had left the main battle to track them.

He had been watching Thrust and Cyclonus flying after Hotshot who was racing along seemingly to the Minicon's location. Demolisher was also after Hotshot, pursued in turn by Scavenger. The Autobot sniper was hidden somewhere and Jetfire and Starscream were fighting each other in the skies above.

Optimus meanwhile was fighting Wheeljack who had cornered Sideswipe when Sideways suddenly realised that Megatron had disappeared. Sideways had been mildly surprised by this and had quickly scanned the rocky valley for the Decepticon leader, when he spotted him. Meagton seemed to be searching for something but the Minicon had been discovered quite a bit away surely.

Sideways, curious, narrowed his optics, zooming in on Megatron who was stealthily approaching a narrow gorge. And out of the gorge, climbed the human girl Alexis with the Minicon in her hands.

"_Oh, this is priceless,"_ he thought with a sneer as he watched the girl help the boys Rad and Carlos and the Minicon Perceptor out of the gorge. He knew exactly what was going on with Hotshot now. A large explosion caused the kids to spin around to stare where Optimus had been fighting Wheeljack. Sideways knew they wouldn't be able to see anything, but he could.

Optimus had managed to blast Wheeljack and free Sideswipe who had been pinned between some rocks. Sideswipe transformed and set off in the direction Optimus had pointed him to, where Hotshot was. Sideways saw Optimus look around, undoubtedly wondering where Megatron had gotten to.

Speaking of which, Sideways focused his attention back on the Decepticon and the kids. Megatron seemed to be talking, while his Minicon held Perceptor and the kids were backed up against the cliff. Megatron then held out his hand towards the girl, making it clear he wanted the Minicon.

"_It looks like I was wrong,"_ thought Sideways as she stepped forward, head lowered in defeat. _"The Decepicons win this fight after all."_

But then the girl suddenly flung something, right in Megatron's face which exploded in a brilliant white light. Sideways laughed incredulously as the kids sprang into action while Megatron clutched his optics in pain. Sideways looked up to see the explosion of light had attracted the several of the other Transformers including Thrust and Wheeljack. Optimus Prime, as soon as he saw it, transformed out of his truck mode and charged towards it.

Sideways watched Megatron, as soon as he had recovered, charge after the girl who had sprinted away. Megatron was fuming, if he managed to capture the girl, she would be mercilessly punished. But Sideways could see Optimus heading straight for Megatron, the question was whether he would arrive in time to save the girl.

He did, leaping into the gully Megatron had trapped the girl and soon the two leaders were once again grappling. A moment later Jetfire arrived, having seen his leader racing over the rocks and flying over to assist. He managed to rescue the girl but then Starscream arrived and attacked.

Increasing his audio, Sideways had managed to hear Jetfire and Starscream's exchange including the girl's words. He saw Starscream freeze as she asked whether Megatron beat him, and then Starscream lost it.

"_Ah, Starscream, you try your best and yet Megatron still uses you as a whipping boy,"_ thought Sideways as Starscream attacked Jetfire ferociously. With Starscream in possession of such a powerful weapon and having to protect the girl meant Jetfire could not defend himself properly and he was brought down. He was then ambushed by Demolisher who had responded to Megatron's order to regroup as he fought Prime.

But as usual Prime managed to save the day, shooting Demolisher, rescuing the girl, and catching the Skyboom Shield to fend off Starscream's attack. And with Hotshot having retrieved the boys, the Autobots were able to warp out, leaving Megatron slashing thin air.

After cursing Prime, Megatron started ranting about precisely he was going to do to those little brats especially the girl. While Thrust fawned and agreed, Starscream picked himself up and foolishly asked what the big deal was about the human children.

Megatron turned slowly and seized Starscream's chin, dragging him forward so that their faces were inches apart and hissed.

"They defied me Starscream. _She _defied me and one way or another, they will be mine, to do with as I please."

"The Autobots will never let us near them," Wheeljack stated quietly.

"True, but Prime and his men will not always be around to protect them. And when that time comes..."

Megatron didn't finish his threat, he merely released Starscream, and the Decepticons warped back to their base.

Sideways considered what he had just heard. The Autobots were always cautious with their human charges and after today's little stunt were unlikely to let them out of their sight again. But as the kids had proved, they were daring and resourceful, they had proved that before when Sideways had tried to hack the Autobots computer and the kids had thwarted him.

But unfortunately for them, when it came down to it, they were vulnerable and needed protection. And as Sideways thought about them and their fragile forms, an idea started to form in his CPU. An idea which could solve his problem regarding the Autobots.

"We will meet again, Optimus Prime. And soon," he whispered into the air as he materialised out of there.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the kids are in big trouble with the Autobots. Find out what happens._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author note. Just so you know, the Autobots are guardians to Rad, Carlos and Alexis. Will explain in the next chapter. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Alexis knew she and the boys were in trouble the moment they arrived at the base. Optimus wasn't normally stern with them, but they had been in severe danger. Megatron was right, they were in for it. And when she thought of poor Rad, she knew they deserved it.

Optimus was cradling her in one hand as he held the Skyboom Shield in the other. They were in the Warp Gate Room and to her relief all the Autobots had made it back. Hoist stepped forward and took the Shield off of Optimus. Optimus bent down to hep Jetfire back to his feet.

"Ah, it's nothing Optimus," said Jetfire as Scavenger stepped forward to support him. Red Alert came rushing in and took Jetfire's other side.

"Is anyone else injured?" Red Alert asked the room at large.

"Megatron got Rad," said Carlos who had just climbed out of Sideswipe with Rad who looked dazed but was able to stand now.

At Carlos's words, Hotshot cried out in alarm and scooped Rad up into his arms. With light fingers, he ran them over Rad's body checking for injuries. Rad tried to protest that he was fine, but flinched when his back was touched.

Hotshot very carefully unzipped the back of Rad's jumpsuit and gently opened it out to reveal several large purple bruises on Rad's back. Alexis gasped in horror and Carlos winched.

"You need bed rest," Red Alert said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Once I'm done with Jetfire, I'll examine you more closely and then heal you."

Red Alert and Scavenger took Jetfire away in the direction of the Med Bay. Alexis heart went out to the big shuttle as his wounds sluggishly bled energon. Optimus now turned towards Sideswipe and said.

"Sideswipe, take Rad to the kids room and settle him. Make sure he lies on his front. I'm going to have a word with Hotshot, Carlos and Alexis in the Rec Room," He said the last part in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," said Sideswipe and he carefully took Rad into his arms and set off. Optimus started walking towards the Rec Room with Blurr in tow. Hotshot quickly scooped up Carlos and followed. The Minicons also hurried after them.

Once they reached the Rec Room, Optimus set Alexis down on a table. Hotshot did the same with Carlos and then went to stand behind the table facing Optimus. Optimus wasn't looking at any of them.

"Hotshot," he said slowly. "Please explain to me why the kids were on their own?"

Hotshot took a deep breath and then he spoke.

"We had an idea about retrieving the Minicon. They would find it while I drew the Decepticons away."

"It wasn't Hotshot's idea," Alexis piped up. "It was ours and we convinced him to go along with it."

"Yeah, don't punish him," said Carlos.

"I thought they would be safe with their Minicons," Hotshot said as though Alexis and Carlos hadn't spoken.

"It was my fault that they were in danger, sir."

Ignoring the kid's protests, Optimus, who still wasn't looking at them, spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you Hotshot, you should have known better."

"Yes, sir," Hotshot replied, his voice steady, though his face was twisted in shame.

"I'm putting you on restriction for the time being."

"No," Alexis and Carlos cried as Hotshot hung his head.

"It was our fault," Carlos yelled.

"Be that as it may, kid," said Blurr quietly. "It was Hotshot's responsibility to watch you."

"Optimus," pleaded Alexis. "Please look at us."

He did, turning slowly, cold disappointment in his optics. Alexis and Carlos flinched back slightly from his graze.

"How could you be so foolish?" he asked not raising his voice but the tone was still clear.

"We have done our best to protect you, why did you risk your selves in such a fashion."

"We just wanted to help," Alexis said, knowing how hollow her words sounded.

"Help? Kids you almost got yourself killed, how would that have helped us? How could we have lived with our selves if anything had happened to you?"

Optimus's voice had risen.

"What would we have told your parents if Megatron had taken you? How could I explain to them that I had failed to protect you?

Optimus brought his hands to his optics.

"Rad got hurt, kids do you understand?"

"Yes," Alexis choked out as tears welled in her eyes.

Optimus turned away from them and when he spoke, his voice was low again.

"You're grounded. And you are banned from further missions. Hotshot, take them to their room."

With that, Optimus left the room, Blurr following, though he sent them a sympathetic glance. Alexis burst into tears as Carlos put his arm around her, his face twisted in misery. Without a word, Hotshot picked them up and carried them away.

Later on.

Alexis sobbed into her pillow, clutching the blankets around her. Optimus was right, Rad had got hurt, Hotshot was on probation and now Megatron would want revenge.

"Hey, Alexis," Carlos said softly below her. "Don't cry, it'll be alright."

"It was my idea in the first place," said Rad from below Carlos. "It's my fault this happened."

"He was so disappointed," Alexis said tearfully. "And I'm the one who made Megatron angry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt."

"If it wasn't for you, that Minicon would be in Megatron's hands," Rad said fiercely. "And it was mine and Carlos's idea about the flares so don't blame yourself for that and especially don't blame yourself for what happened to me, it's only a few bruises."

"It may only be a few bruises this time, but what about next time?" Alexis asked, trying to dash away the tears from her eyes.

"Alexis," Carlos said softly. "I hate to say it, but it's not really us Megatron's mad at. We've put you in danger."

"No you haven't," Alexis said forcefully, her voice rising. "I don't care if Megtron comes after me just as long as he doesn't hurt you, that's what frightens me."

Alexis buried her face again, as more tears flowed from her eyes. But there was a soft hiss, as their door slid gently opened and someone came in. That someone came over to their bunks and bent down to put a large metal hand carefully on Alexis.

"There is no need for you to be afraid, I will ensure Megatron does not touch any of you."

"Optimus?" Alexis choked, raising her head to stare into the Autobot leaders face. His face had its normal kind expression again. Alexis flung her arms around his hand, hugging him tightly. With his other hand, he gently stroked her back as she sobbed.

"Kids, I'm sorry I lost my temper," Optimus said gently. "I care so much for all of you, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"We know Optimus," said Rad. "And we're truly sorry."

"Yeah, man, we know how lucky we are," said Carlos.

"I know you do kids," Said Optimus as he raised Alexis up and carefully hugged her. "Ever since you were placed in my care, the other Autobots and I have come to see you as our own."

"Oh Optimus," said Alexis as she smiled up at him, no longer crying. "I love you and all the others."

"Alexis's has summoned it up," said Rad laughing.

"Optimus," said Carlos. "Do you have to punish Hotshot? It really wasn't his fault."

Optimus sighed gently.

"Perhaps I was too hasty. I'll take him off probation, though he will receive some punishment duty. And your punishment stills stands I'm afraid."

"We understand we know we deserve it," said Alexis.

"Go to sleep now, we'll talk more in the morning" said Optimus as he tucked Alexis in. He did the same with Rad and Carlos, being extra gentle with Rad.

As he dimmed the lights and made to leave, Carlos spoke up.

"Hey Optimus, you don't have to mention this to Megatron do you? Cause he's just going to gloat the next time he sees us."

Optimus laughed, the sound uplifted the kid's spirits. They did like making their guardians happy.

"We'll see, kids. We'll see. Goodnight Alexis, Rad, Carlos."

And with that, he left and the kids settled down for sleep.

The next day.

Alexis's POV.

Alexis woke to the sound of someone calling and shaking her. She groaned, burying herself into her duvet, but said duvet was suddenly yanked off her. She glared at the culprit, Hotshot who was grinning madly at her.

"Wakey, wakey, Alexis, it's time to get up and get ready for school," he cried enthusiastically.

"Hotshot, it's too early" Alexis grumbled as she reluctantly stretched, and climbed out of her bed and down the ladder. The kid's bunks were set into the wall of their room, each bunk was high enough that the Autobot could insert their hands into, in case they needed to extract the kids from their beds.

Since all the rooms in the base were Transformer sized, it meant that the kid's room was humongous, to them at least. It contained a bathroom and a small kitchen as well as a study area. The kids, especially Alexis, had loved decorating their room, choosing furniture and posters. In fact, even after three months they were still doing it up.

Alexis sighed as she made her way over to the kitchen area to grab a bowl of cereal, while Hotshot woke the boys. After Megatron and the Decepticons had tried to kidnap them as they slept in their beds at their homes, thankfully their Minicons had held them off till the Autobots had appeared, Optimus had decided that it would be safer for them to live with the Autobots.

It hadn't been difficult for Rad as his parents had gone on a six month exploration expedition, leaving him with a relative, they were scientists. Rad had managed to convince his relative to let him go live with his 'friends'. Carlos on the other hand, coming from such a large easygoing family had just asked if he could bunk with Rad for a while, to which they had agreed, after Carlos promised not to get into trouble.

For Alexis it had been a bit more difficult. Before coming to the base she had just lived with her mum, but around a few months ago, her mum had become very ill. Alexis had been reluctant to move into the base, not wanting to leave her mum's side. The problem was only solved after RedAlert suggested that her mum move to a special clinic in order to get better. Alexis still didn't know how the Autobots had arranged that while keeping their identities a secret, the clinic was very far away.

Although Alexis was very grateful for what the Autobots had done, she feared she would have to leave, because though she loved her mum dearly and wanted to be with her, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving the boys and the Autobots fighting Megatron. But her brilliant mum had seen how torn she was and had told her to stay, where she could be with her friends. Besides which her mum hadn't wanted her school work to suffer which it probably would have as the clinic was very isolated.

So now she, Rad and Carlos were living happily with the Autobots, sharing their adventures in the quest to retrieve all the Minicon's. Alexis chuckled as she heard the boys groaning as they were awakened. It had taken them all a while to get to sleep because of the events if the day before.

"Hey, man do we really have to go to school today?" Carlos grumbled as he climbed down. Hotshot just grinned as he lifted Rad out and gently set him on his feet.

"Are you alright, Rad?" Alexis asked, concerned. Megatron had given him some horrible bruises.

"Yeah just a little stiff, RedAlert did a great job," Rad smiled tiredly, the Autobot Medic had treated Rad after dealing with Jetfire's injuries. The kids had been assured that Jetfire was fine and would be up in no time.

The kids had their breakfast, got dressed and retrieved their school bags. And then set off glumly towards the base entrance with Hotshot, who was still ridiculously cheerful. Their Minicons were also following in order to keep an eye on them while they were outside the base.

"Cheer up," he said as they dragged their feet. "You've only got a few more days of school left, then its holiday time."

"Why are you so cheerful," Carlos groused.

"Yeah, we all got into serious trouble yesterday," Alexis said, curiously.

Hotshot grinned.

"Well for starters we got the Minicon, whose name is Loosewire by the way, and you kids totally kicked Megatron's aft."

"We almost got _ours _kicked," Rad pointed out.

"_Almost,_" Said Hotshot, he shook his head slightly. "Sorry, I just can't get over it, the way Highwire and the others told it, it was very funny."

The kids laughed a bit at this. They reached the base entrance, Hotshot transformed and they piled in. Some they were speeding away from the base, hidden deep within the mountain.

"Hey dude, just out of curiosity, what would Megatron have done to us if he had caught us?" Carlos asked. "I mean he wouldn't really have killed us would he."

"No I don't think he would have," came Hotshot's voice. "But he would have punished you."

"How would he have punished us?" asked Alexis.

"Well," came Hotshot's voice again. "Let's just say Megatron is a very firm believer in corporal punishment."

"What," yelled Carlos as Rad and Alexis looked surprised. "You're saying he would have _spanked_ us? Dude that is so not cool."

"A huh, he's been known to do that to Younglings which is what you guys are in Transformer terms. You should be grateful Optimus doesn't believe in that."

"Trust us, we are," said Rad as Alexis and Carlos nodded fervently.

All too soon they had reached their school, where they could see Billy and Fred waiting near the school entrance. They all started to get out as Hotshot said.

"Take it easy Rad, RedAlert's orders"

"We'll make sure he does," said Alexis.

"Have a good day kids" Hotshot called as they moved away.

"Thanks, Hotshot," they all called as they waved and made their way over to where Billy and Fred were waiting.

Unbeknownst to the kids, their Minicons or Hotshot, someone was watching with the aid of a tapped into satellite.

"Yes that's right, enjoy your day children"

Megatron sat on his throne, silently fuming. He still couldn't get over what had happened the day before, when those children had somehow managed to get one over on him. And what's more thanks to that meddler Optimus Prime, they had got away with it.

"Insolent little brats" he growled as he watched them say goodbye to the Autobot Hotshot and head off into their learning centre. And of course their disguised Minicons were with them, and would remain close by until the brats were finished for the day and one of the Autobots collected them.

Megatron did give a slight sneer at this, the children weren't permitted to go anywhere alone for fear of being captured and held hostage. He hoped that really riled the children, so that they would disobey and run off, where he could easily take them. He doubted Prime really had it in him to discipline them properly, Prime was ridiculously _understanding_ and _forgiving_.

If they were _his_ charges, they'd never dare disobey and if they did, would quickly find themselves over his knee. It was the only way to deal with Younglings, he admitted he didn't really know about Sparklings, they were a Femmes area. Not that he was about to start adopting Younglings, especially human ones. He had enough trouble with the likes of Cyclonus and on occasion Starscream.

Speaking of those two, both had come up with plans to kidnap the children and both had failed. Cyclonus's one had involved taking two idiot young boys who had been following the first three kids and holding them, till the Autobots arrived. The brilliance of this plan had been Megatron would hide then capture the other kids and their Minicons and then demand the Autobots hand over their Minicons. It had almost worked but one of the little brats had jabbed Megatron with an electrical shot causing him to drop most of his hostages and the plan had went downhill from there. He still blamed Cyclonus for his stupidity especially as he had been no help what so ever, having been shot down.

Starscream's plan had had more merit, kidnap the children when they were vulnerable in their homes and take them straight to the moon base. One reason the plan failed was because the kids lived in a populated area and neither the Decepticons nor the Autobots wished the other humans to learn of their existence. Prime because he didn't want to risk more lives and Megatron because, well he'd discovered life was somehow much simpler if you didn't involve the natives of an alien planet.

This meant that stealth was vital and only Wheeljack, Starscream and Cyclonus could really take part, Demolisher stood out far too much as did Megatron and Thrust talked too much. Unfortunately the kids Minicons had been guarding them and when they tried to take the kids the Minicons had spirited them away and then held the Decepticons off until Prime and the others arrived. It was just too difficult trying to stop the Minicons escaping and then trying to fight them while keeping the noise to a minimum so as not to alert any humans.

After that Prime had decided to adopt the kids, making them his charges to ensure their safety. Which meant the kids seemed to come on just about every mission, but until yesterday, hadn't been allowed anywhere near the Decepticons. Megatron gave another low growl, thinking about the mission again had reminded him of what those kids had done and especially that of that _girl._

Oh, he was going to make sure _she_ in particular paid for that. And he was going to get hold of them and punish them till they begged for mercy and swore obedience. He'd probably be doing Prime a favour, they certainly wouldn't disobey after he had dealt with them. Because of course he'd return them, after he received a few Minicons in exchange, he didn't want _his _base over run with whiny brats.

But of course how to get hold of them? He gave a small mental shrug, the opportunity would present itself in due course. Till then he was just going to have to bide his time.

_To be continued._

_Author's note. Next chapter, the kids try to make up for their mistake. Megatron plots and Sideways takes a journey. Until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. So this chapter is continued form the last one. Billy and Fred will not feature that much, they're not my favourite characters._

_Heh, a small reference to my Breaking Free story in this chapter, see if anyone can guess what it is._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Hey Billy, hey Fred," Alexis greeted as she, Rad and Carlos ran up to the tow boys waiting for them. Fred as usual had a packet of crisps.

"Hey Alexis," he said digging his hand into the packet.

"Hey, guys," said Fred before asking eagerly. "Did anything happen this weekend?"

"Dude, did it ever," said Carlos. "It was totally big, man."

Before Billy or Fred could say anything, the school bell rang.

"We'll tell you later, at lunch," said Alexis and the five of them headed off for their classes.

The morning past and eventually it was lunch time. They all went outside to enjoy their lunch in the sun, where it was also more private. As they settled down to eat, Fred asked.

"So what happened?"

They explained how they'd been with Hotshot, searching for the Minicon but after searching for over an hour, the kids came up with the idea of splitting up.

"You know dude, how if one teams finds it, the other team knows like, almost straight away," explained Carlos. "So we thought, if Hotshot could distract the Decepticons, _we _could get the Minicon."

"So that's what we did, Hotshot let himself be chased while we got the Minicon out of this gorge. But then," said Rad, his expression turning into a grimace.

"Megatron found us," Alexis said quietly.

"What?" both Billy and Fred yelped, Fred actually falling off his seat.

"Oh my God, did he get you, did he hurt?" Fred said whimpering on the ground. Billy snorted.

"Fred, you dumbass, he obviously didn't if they're here."

"Well he almost did," Rad admitted. "See he had us cornered and was going to take the Minicon from us"

"Was he going to take you back to his base?" Fred asked eagerly as Billy picked himself up.

"No," said Carlos rolling his eyes. "He thought it'd be funnier to leave us to get punished by Optimus, that guy really has a thing for punishment."

"So he took the Minicon from you" asked Billy sitting himself down on the bench again.

"Nah, he was too busy gloating to notice me and Rad take out our flares and give them to Alexis, she was the one holding the Minicon," said Carlos. "And that's when things really got serious."

Billy and Fred were on the edge of their seats, hanging on to Rad, Carlos and Alexis's every word.

"Alexis was the one holding the Minicon, so Megatron was demanding she hand it over," said Rad, smiling at his friends' expression of excitement.

"What happened?" they whispered. Alexis gave a shy smile.

"I threw the flares straight in his face"

"Wow," they gasped, in awe at her boldness, they didn't think they could do that to the very large scary mech.

"I ran for it, while Rad and Carlos tried to free Perceptor from Leader-One but they Megatron lashed out and hit Rad," She said looking sorrowfully at Rad.

"He got you?" gasped Fred and he nearly fell off his seat again, he was only prevented from doing so by Billy.

"He just whacked me and I hit a big rock, but I've just got a few bruises," said Rad shrugging, he didn't think much about it, after all compared to the injuries the Autobots received, his was nothing.

"Oh man," said Billy rubbing his head. Carlos grinned, saying.

"It was cool dudes, I just took Rad and ran off while our Minicons gave Thrust a beat down. We almost had it when Wheeljack found us but then Hoshot and Sideswipe came and saved the day."

Alexis smiled at Carlos's casual words, even though she had not been there, Carlos had revealed how scared he had been last night before they went to sleep. She picked up the tale.

"I tried to out run Megatron but he eventually cornered me," she gave a small shiver remembering. "He was going to torture me then take the Minicon."

Billy and Fred had looks of horror on their faces, while Carlos and Rad looked grim.

"But then Optimus showed up and saved me, he and Megatron started fighting."

Billy and Fred gave a cheer.

"Good old Optimus"

Alexis went on to explain how Jetfire had rescued her and the ensuring fight with Starscream, which resulted in Jetfire getting injured. But it had all turned out alright, Hoist had tossed Optimus the SkyBoom Shield, thus protecting Jetfire and they had all warped back to base. Billy and Fred were totally in awe by this point.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Billy, while Fred nodded fervently. The rest of lunch past smoothly, and so did the rest of the school day. As they left the school building with their disguised Minicons, Billy said.

"You guys want to head into town, there's a new sundae flavour at the ice-cream parlour?"

"Can't, sorry dudes," Carlos sighed. "We're grounded, man."

"What?" cried Fred horrified. "But you'll miss the new sundae."

"We'll be able to try it another time," said Alexis. "Considering how much danger we were in, we got off pretty lightly."

Carlos shuddered and Rad winched, remembering what Hotshot had said about Megatron and _his_ views on punishment. They said goodbye to Billy and Fred and walked over to where Blurr was waiting, the Autobots took turns driving the kids. As they got in and strapped themselves in, Carlos asked.

"Dude is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is Carlos or hadn't you noticed whose over on the other side of the road," came Blurr in a firm voice.

The kids spun to stare out the window in time to see a totally black car with tinted windows drive slowly passed them. Even though it was a car, it still gave off a menacing aura.

"Wheeljack," Rad whispered, while Carlos groaned.

"Aw man, Megatron has his goons watching us, we're never going to be able to do anything ever again," he grumbled.

Alexis watched as the black car disappeared, it was funny but Megatron was only focused on them and not on Billy and Fred at all. She frowned, sure they didn't have as much do to with the Autobots as they did but it seemed like a snub. On the other hand, it meant Billy and Fred weren't in any danger which was a very good thing.

"Is Jetfire better?" asked Rad.

Blurr gave a snort.

"He's as annoying and as enthusiastic as ever so yes, he's fine."

The kids laughed. They nothing more of Wheeljack, or indeed of any other Decepticon as Blurr drove them back to base. Once they were safe within the walls, they all got out of Blurr allowing him to transform. With a nod to the kids and their Minicons, he marched away.

The kids set off for their rooms, the rules of their guardians were that they did their homework straight away, then some chores and then had the rest of the evening free to spend with their guardians. Once they reached their room they set their stuff down and got to work.

While they were doing their homework, Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock went off to do their own thing as they had done their job of protecting the kids. As Rad and Carlos busily got on with their work, Alexis sat twirling a pen thoughtfully. Usually she got started right away and was normally finished first. But today she was distracted.

"Hey you okay Alexis?" Carlos asked looking up from his work. Alexis sighed.

"I was just thinking, I know Optimus said he forgave us, but he was really upset. I was just wondering, is there anything we can do to make it up."

The boys paused to ponder the question. Alexis had raised a good point, they needed to do something to please Optimus and the others. But what could they do?

"We can all work harder at our chores and do everything the Autobots ask us," suggested Rad. Carlos chuckled.

"Would that include referring to Jetfire as 'Commander SuperCool?"

Alexis and Rad burst out laughing, remembering one of Jetfire's ridiculous suggestions.

"Well maybe we won't go _that_ far," Rad chortled. "But seriously, we should make a bigger effort."

"Hey I know," Carlos said excitedly. "Why don't we research possible Minicon locations? Remember the one we found in the Sahara? There had been legends about it and that's how the Autobots found it."

"Carlos that's a brilliant idea," cried Alexis. "It can be a lovely surprise for Optimus and the others once we find something."

Having settled on their plan, the kids set back to work with great enthusiasm, meaning in no time at all had finished. Quickly tidying up their room, they raced from the room to do their other chores.

"Well kids I'm pleased to see you taking your duties seriously," said Scavenger with a smile as he watched them enthusiastically clean the Minicons. "Unlike some I could mention" he said sternly as he glared at Hotshot and Sideswipe who were longing around.

"Wha?t" exclaimed Hotshot seeing Scavenger's glare. "We've been working all day."

"So have the kids," Scavenger said pointedly.

"They've been at _schoo,l_" groused Sideswipe, hating feeling guilty.

"Which is very important," came a voice from the door.

"Optimus," chorused the kids in greeting. Optimus smiled down at them.

"I'm glad to see you kids working so hard, are you doing well in school?"

"Yes Optimus," replied Carlos as he scrubbed the new Minicon Loosewire who was blue and green. Scavenger and Optimus gave approving nods and then Optimus said.

"I was thinking kids, we had a pretty stressful day yesterday so why don't we all watch a movie while we eat our meal later. What do you say?"

Optimus laughed as they all gave cries of delight, he loved seeing them happy. Since they were now a family, Optimus liked them all to have their evening meals together, in order to bond more.

After the kids had finished, they along with the Autobots and Minicons settled to watch a film while they ate their meal, the Autobots and Minicons of course consumed Energon. When the kids had finished eating they settled on different Autobot laps and relaxed. Rad was on Hotshot's, Carlos on Jetfire who was completely better and Alexis was on Optimus's.

Optimus smiled down at his adopted daughter and also caught the optic of RedAlert who gave him a knowing look as he surveyed Optimus's adopted sons. Optimus smiled even more, none of them could have even imagined how much they would gain by coming here. Seeing the kids like this, he knew his views regarding discipline were correct, there was no need to reduce the Younglings to sobbing beaten wrecks. This is what Megatron would do if he ever got his hands on them.

Optimus scowled slightly, Megatron had once captured a young solider called Bumblebee and had taken him over his knee and had hit him till he couldn't sit down for several solar cycles. Optimus still burned about that incident. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, Bumblebee had recovered and the kids were safe. Optimus relaxed, gently stroking Alexis as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Meanwhile in another part of the solar system.

Sideways smiled as he flew through space, in his dematerialised form. He was heading for a little known planet that actually wasn't too far from here. It had no intelligent life on it but it did contain some...interesting things on it. It would take him a few solar cycles to get there and back, but it didn't matter. The Autobots would keep.

And once he returned to Earth, it was a simple matter of waiting for the next fight over a Minicon. Sideways chuckled, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots wouldn't know what hit them. Things were about to become _very_ interesting.

_Author's note. The kids discover a Minicon location but this sets in motion a series of incredible events. Till next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. The kids have a plan but so does Sideways. Find out what happens when these plans come together. _

_Enjoy and please review._

For the next couple of days the kids did their best to please their guardians, working hard in school and at their chores. They did not try to sneak off with Billy and Fred as the Decepticons still stalked them whenever they left the safety of the base. But what Optimus and the other Autobots didn't know was that Alexis, Rad and Carlos were spending all of their spare time researching possible Minicon locations.

"Anything?" Alexis asked as she cooked a light meal for the three of them while Rad and Carlos sat at a computer. They shook their heads and Alexis turned but to the cooker, slightly disappoint but still hopeful.

"It's ready," she called a short time later and Carlos rushed to join her at the table. Rad indicated that he would join them in a moment. Rad stared at the screen, feeling slightly defeated. Now of the leads they had found had led to anything despite how hard they had searched. But then he spotted something at the bottom of his search engine.

"The Jade shield of the Inca," he murmured. He clicked onto the site and started to read the information of the article. And the more he read the more excited he became. There weren't any photos of what it, there was an illustration of what it was supposed to look like. And though it looked exactly like a dormant Minicon, even the colours were right.

"Guys," he said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. They stared at him as he spun in his seat to face them, his face shining. "I think I've found one."

"A Minicon?" Carlos yelped jumping to his feet followed by Alexis who cried out.

"Where is it?"

"In the Western part of South America, in the rainforests of Peru," said Rad, shifting to allow them to see the article. "It was a priceless artefact that was lost about three hundred years ago. Archaeologists believe it is hidden in one of the many hidden temples in the jungles of Peru."

His eyes shone as they all stared at one another in delight at their discovery.

"It might take a bit of time to locate, but it's a lead, I'm sure Optimus and the others will be able to find it," said Rad proudly.

"And we're sure it's a Minicon?" said Carlos, checking the screen again. "It'd be awful to send them on a wild goose chase."

"Everything points to it being the real deal," Alexis declared, scrolling down all the relevant information.

"Come on," she said, grabbing their hands. "We have to tell Optimus about this."

They fairly charged through the corridors of the base. Hotshot leapt out of their way as they raced past.

"Whoa, kids, what's the rush?" he asked bemused as they sped down the corridor.

"We've got great news for Optimus," Alexis called over her shoulder.

Optimus stared in surprise as the kids raced into the control room where he and Jetfire were going over tactics. He took in their shining faces and knew something was up.

"Kids, what's going on?" he asked as they ran onto the outstretched hand he offered. Once they were on the table, Carlos immediately cried.

"We found one Optimus, we found a Minicon."

"What?" both Optimus and Jetfire exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" asked Jetfire in disbelief.

"It was Alexis's idea, she thought we could research possible Minicon locations," explained Rad as Alexis blushed.

"I wanted to make it up to you Optimus," she said softly. "For making you worry when you've been so good to us. We thought this would be the best way. Are you pleased?"

In answer Optimus took then in his hand once again and gently hugged them.

"Yes Alexis, I am very pleased, this is great news. So where is the new Minicon?"

They explained about Peru causing Optimus to look very thoughtful. Carefully setting the kids down, he pulled the appropriate file from the computer and he and Jetfire examined it. After a few minutes, Optimus turned back to the kids, his optics twinkling as he said.

"It looks like you're right kids, I'm sure there's a Minicon there, I'm very proud of you."

The kids beamed at his praise as Optimus became thoughtful.

"However, it will obviously recover quite a bit of searching, hopefully we'll be able to pick up a signal once we reach the location."

"At least you'll have a head start on the Decepticons," Alexis piped up.

"Yeah man. And maybe you'll find it before they even realise what you're up to," Carlos said enthusiastically.

Optimus smiled down at Carlos as he shook his head slightly.

"I'm afraid Megatron is bound to notice what we're up to but at least we'll have a head start. Call Scavenger and the others Jetfire, please."

"Right away boss," said Jetifire as he turned on the base comm.

"Kids while I'm very grateful for what you've done and have no problem with you helping us plan," he gave a small sigh before continuing. "I'm afraid you're punishment still stands and you will not be allowed to accompany us."

"We understand and we weren't expecting you to take us with you," said Rad. "Besides we've still got school tomorrow."

"Optimus, how are we going to get home if you guys are going to be away?" Carlos asked, remembering seeing Starscream shooting overhead as they had left school that day.

"I will send Red Alert to collect you at the usual time, then he can return if need be," replied Optimus.

"We can monitor you guys," Alexis suggested to which Optimus agreed. The rest of the evening was spent making plans. Rad, Carlos and Alexis were delighted to be included in them, and all three fairly glowed with pride as they were complemented on their discovery. They didn't mind not going, they were just concerned with regaining their guardians complete trust.

They went to bed that night, happy and content excited by the prospect of the nest day when they would be able to watch the Autobots retrieve the Minicon from the safety of the base. Little did they know, it would be their last night.

Somewhere in the mountains.

Sideways smiled, he had finally arrived back on Earth after his long journey. A journey that had gone _very_ well, very well indeed and all he had to do now was wait. But that wait wouldn't be long, he could feel it in his very processor that it wouldn't be long till the Autobots and the Decepticons clashed.

He lightly fingered the locked crate he held that contained the key to the success of his plan. His smile broadened, his master would be very pleased once he learned of what Sideways had done. The Autobot and Decepticon fight would continue for a while now, long enough so that his master could regain his strength at long last. And then they would strike.

But not yet, the time for still a ways off, and besides the plan he had for taking out certain Autobot members would not be permanent. Optimus would need to be restored eventually, because Megatron needed his nemesis to fuel his rage and purpose. In the meantime however, well we'll just have to wait and see how this pans out thought Sideways as he melted from view.

"Wow, I'm still can't believe it, you guys actually found a Minicon," Billy exclaimed while Fred looked on in awe.

"Yeah it's cool, man and Optimus and the others were totally impressed," said Carlos proudly as they walked out of the school building.

"Hey guys," Alexis said to Billy and Fred. "Optimus said you could come over if you like and keep us company."

"Awesome," said Billy as Fred gave a huge grin. They found Red Alert waiting for them and they all clambered in. Carlos glanced around the street but couldn't see any of the Decepticons. Almost as though he had read Carlos's mind, Red Alert said.

"The Deceptions turned up a couple of hours ago, that's why none of them are here."

"How's the search going?" asked Rad.

"Not bad, we've narrowed the location down so it shouldn't be more than an hour or so till we actually find it. Trouble is, this the Deceptiocns have showed up, it feels as if we've done all the hard work for them."

"Don't say that," said Alexis. "You'll find that Minicon and get it home."

"Let's hope so Alexis" Red Alert replied as he continued to drive towards the base. Once there, the kids went with him to the Warp Room where he warped away to join the other Autobots. The kids wondered to the Control Room to watch the ongoing battle. It was difficult at times to tell what was happening because of the thick jungle and its substantial vegetation.

"Oh no," Alexis cried some time later. "Starscream's got into the temple."

The Autobots and Decepticons had finally fought their way to an overgrown Inca temple where the Minicon was hidden. While Optimus and Megatron had fought high above the entrance, Starscream had managed to swoop past them and had entered the temple.

"It's alright," yelled Rad. "Hot Shot's gone in after him with Perceptor."

But at that moment, LaserBeak was hit by Cyclonus and sent flying. The kids groaned, now they couldn't see what was happening. But then they saw something that froze their hearts as LaserBeak stopped spinning and came to rest on a branch.

"Sideways," Rad whispered as they watched the mysterious transformer that was neither Autobot nor Decepticon make his way stealthily towards the fighting transformers.

"Optimus," Carlos yelled into the comm. "It's Sideways, he's there. Optimus?"

He turned to them, his face set in extreme worry.

"The comm's not responding something's jamming it" he said in alarm. They all watched in mounting horror as Sideways got steadily closer to their friends and it was clear neither side was aware that he was stalking them.

"What's that?" Billy suddenly said pointing at the screen. Now that Sideways was closer they could see that he was carrying some sort of small box. And whatever was in it could not be good.

"Optimus, Optimus," Carlos was still yelling into the communicator, desperately trying to raise Optimus, but to no avail.

"We have to get out there, Sideways is up to something and Optimus and the others have no idea he's there. By the time they do," Rad broke off as he, Alexis and Carlos started to running for the door.

"But Optimus told you to stay here," yelled Billy as Fred cried "You'll get into such trouble."

"We don't care, we won't let them get hurt," Alexis yelled defiantly. "You guys stay here and monitor things."

Not waiting to hear their replies, the three kids raced from the room and charged down the long corridors to the Warp Room. As soon as they were there, they set the coordinates and within a few moments disappeared.

Megatron stood with an incredible air of smugness as he surveyed Prime who was standing just in front of him, looking very annoyed. Why? Because in Megatron's grasp was the Minicon shield which the Autobot's had worked so hard to find. Starscream had beaten HotShot and Perceptor to it and had managed to hand it to Megatron who was just taking a moment to gloat. He really did enjoy getting one over the Autobot leader.

"Well its looks like _I've_ won Optimus," he smirked, taking in Prime's mud splattered appearance. "So nice of you to find this Minicon especially as its signal hadn't activated."

Prime gave him slight glare but replied calmly.

"You've won this time Megatron, unlike last time."

"Oh no you don't, Optimus, you're not going to bait me," Megatron said before sneering. "Speaking of the last battle, I see those little brats aren't here. A little too sore, perhaps?"

_That _managed to rile Prime as he looked very annoyed now, but to his credit refused to respond to the jibe. Instead he said coolly.

"For your information Megatron it was the kids who found this Minicon's location."

"Ahh, what a shame it was all to naught," Megatron sneered in a falsely sorrowful voice. There was no way he was leaving yet, not when he could savour the victory right in front of Prime and taunt him about it.

What neither he nor Optimus or indeed any of the transformers realised was that Sideways had them firmly in his sights. Selecting his targets, he whispered into the crate the coordinates before releasing the contents. Three glowing orbs rose and starting floating in the direction of Optimus Prime, Scavenger and HotShot, slowly picking up speed. A sudden mist had appeared and was now starting to obscure Sideways' view but it didn't matter, the orbs would find their targets. And then it would begin.

Alexis, Rad and Carlos were charging through the jungle, straight for their friends. They couldn't yell as they didn't want to alert Sideways to what they were up to.

"Guys?" Billy suddenly screamed down the comm. sounding truly afraid. "You have to stop those ball things, we just saw them go through this vine overhang and nothing happened but then one brushed past this weird metal spike. And guys, it burnt clean through it."

This only increased the kids' speed, if those orbs touched their friends. They burst onto the clearly and saw the orbs now speeding towards their friends who along with the Decepticons were totally oblivious.

Megatron had just about to taunt Optimus some more when he spied the speeding orbs and the kids sprinting straight for them. His optics widening in shock he started to say.

"_What the?"_

Optimus spun and he saw an orb coming for him. The others turned and they saw the orbs coming. Optimus tried to shoot it, but the shots bounced off it. He watched in horror as hit came for him but.

"Noooo," all three kids screamed and they launched themselves at the orbs and managed to grab them. There was a flash of light that blinded everyone, but as it receded they saw the kids sitting up, clutching the strange orbs to their chests.

Though Sideways couldn't see the either the Autobots or the Decepticons because of the now thick mist, he had seen the flash of light and knew the orbs had made contact. And even better he had heard the kids, meaning the process would commence soon.

Rad sat up in front of Optimus as Carlos got up in front of Scavenger and Alexis in front of Hotshot.

"Rad, kids what?" Optimus started to exclaim but Rad quickly said.

"Optimus, I know you'll probably be mad at us, but we saw Sideways and we couldn't raise you on the comm. so we came to warn you."

"We weren't in danger," Alexis said breathless. "These things don't harm organics but Billy saw them burn clean through metal, we had to stop them."

Optimus didn't know what to say, these kids had risked themselves for him and the others, how could he be truly angry. The kids were grinning from the adrenaline rush of saving their friends so he wasn't going to scold them for that.

Rad looked up at Optimus in relief, keeping a firm hold on the orb though it wasn't trying to leave him. But all of a sudden something smacked right into his behind and sent him sprawling. What had hit him, he thought as he rubbed himself with one hand? He got his answer as Optimus yelled.

"Megatron."

"You are too soft, Prime, these little wretches have disobeyed you _again_. I was merely showing you the correct way to curb such behaviour," Megatron said smirking as he withdrew his hand only to say.

"Starscream, Demolisher, deal with the other two."

And before they could be stopped, Starscream and Demolisher carried out their orders and gave both Alexis and Carlos a sound smack. Starscrema though had held Alexis so that she didn't go flying like Rad and Carlos. As the boys muttered darkly, she had dipped her head, shyly holding her orb tighter. He released her and turned to watch Optimus start arguing with Megatron.

"You okay, Alexis?" HotShot asked kindly. "It was brilliant how you managed to save us."

"Well," she said smiling. "It was the least we could do considering."

And then her face had frozen. She and the two boys suddenly went ridged, and then they started shaking. And the orbs started to glow.

"Alexis," HotShot cried out in terror as Optimus spun and saw what was happening. But before he or any of the other Autobots could do anything, the kids suddenly threw back their heads and screamed, flinging out their arms as they did so. And as both the Autobots and the Decepticons watched in horror, the orbs absorbed into the kids' bodies making the kids scream louder.

"No," Optimus yelled but before he could touch Rad, a strange light shot out of him and engulfed Optimus and the beam spread from all three of the kids so that it covered the other transformers.

"It's scanning us," Megatron roared as the light seemed to do just that and then receded back into the kids bodies who stopped screaming as it did this and collapsed on the ground. And for a moment no body moved then Optimus rushed forward and scooped all three of the kids into his arms.

"No, no," he moaned as he examined their still forms. Red Alert rushed over to him and quickly scanned them.

"It's okay, they're still alive," Red Alert said quickly but he looked very worried.

"We have to get them back to the base," Optimus mumbled. Scavenger nodded and activated the Warp Gate. The Decepticons didn't try to stop them as they Warped out of sight.

Mean while Sideways was frowning. That beam of light had been far too big, not to mention that hadn't sounded like Optimus Prime or his other men screaming. What had gone wrong? Sideways optics widened as he realised what had happened and he cursed. Those meddling kids had ruined everything. His master was _not_ going to be happy. The jungle echoed with his roar of rage.

Once they made it to the base, Optimus and Red Alert had raced to the Med Bay and Optimus had immediately set the kids down on an examining table.

"What happened?" Optimus moaned as Red Alert started to examine them.

"I don't know, there seems to be no damage, their just knocked out."

Optimus almost sighed in relief, almost because he had a very bad feeling about this. If he lost them, he didn't know what he'd do. And they Red Alert's panicked voice brought him back to reality.

"Optimus I'm getting massive energy readings, I don't understand..."

But he was cut off as a second light suddenly exploded from the kids as well as an odd roaring and whirling sound. It completely blocked out Optimus's vision, he couldn't see them couldn't see the kids. And this light beam lasted much longer than the last one.

But then abruptly it disappeared as suddenly as it had arisen. Optimus desperately rubbed his optics trying to see what had happened to the kids. But the first thing he saw was Red Alert's wide eyed and totally shocked expression.

"Optimus," Red Alert said in a shaky voice "You are never going to believe this."

Because in place of the kids, were three transformers lying unconscious on the examining table.

_Author's note. Well there you have it, the kids have been turned into transformers but that wasn't Sideway's plan. Can you guess what it was? Next chapter, the kids wake up._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Well, the last chapter was certainly well received. If any of you thought Megatron's behaviour was odd towards the kids, considering he's a violent Decepticon, it was more of a gesture to piss Optimus off. Just to clear that up._

_Enjoy and please review._

Sideways fumed, his plan had been completely ruined by those meddlesome human children. _They _had grabbed the orbs, thus preventing them reaching their true targets the Autobots. Sideways snarled, he knew what the consequence of that was going to be. Instead of demising the Autobot forces, he had just increased them.

"Damn them," he snarled.

This was not how it was supposed to have gone. His plan had been to turn the _Autobots_ into _humans_ in order to weaken them. Not all of them, mind you, otherwise they would have been completely vulnerable and easily defeated by the Decepticons. Once the Decepticons had sufficiently grown in strength and Minicons, the humans would have been restored to their true forms. The orbs were meant to have attached themselves to the armour of Optimus Prime, HotShot and Scavenger and burned through to their protoforms.

Once there, the orbs would have stayed there until the three Autobots came into contact with some humans, e.g. the kids. And then the second sequence would have activated, meaning the kids where scanned and the information downloaded into the Autobots mainframe, resulting in the loss of conscious. Finally the third sequence would take place where they would have been transformed into humans.

But no it was the kids who had been transformed, _into _transformers. Sideways again cursed his luck and that of the Autobots. What was he going to do now? How could he weaken the Autobots now, when their precious charges were now transformers?

Wait _precious_ charges? Optimus Prime cared deeply for his adoptive children and though he also cared for the men under his command, they were soldiers who could look after themselves. The children on the other hand.

Sideways now smiled, the children would still be vulnerable especially as Megatron had sworn revenge. He'd just wait and see how events...played out.

Meanwhile on the moon base of the Decepticons, Megatron sat on his throne frowning thoughtfully. Those orbs and the human kids 'accident' had left Megatron distinctly uneasy. His soldiers milled around, also disturbed by the events that had taken place at the overgrown jungle temple. Megatron felt slightly annoyed, they had successfully taken the Minicon and Megatron had even managed to give one of those kids a well deserved smack, purely to annoy Prime. But now that victory felt deflated.

"Those spheres weren't meant for those kids," Wheeljack said quietly, voicing what everyone was thinking. He looked at his leader and said.

"They were meant for Prime and his men."

Megatron nodded slowly, what had happened to the kids had meant to have happened to Prime and two others. But what was meant to have happened, _that_ was the question that was puzzling and annoying Megatron.

"The boy mentioned Sideways being behind that attack," Starscream spoke up from his position from one side of the throne where he was leaning. "What do you think he's up to?"

"Does it matter?" Thrust interjected in a pompous voice. "It surely doesn't concern us, only those silly human children were hurt and besides the attack was primarily aimed at the Autobots."

Starscream rolled his optics at this but Thrust's words didn't make Megatron feel any better. Yes, the attack had obviously not been aimed at them but that didn't mean it wouldn't affect them in some way.

"Maybe," Starscream hissed at Thrust, putting a lot of emphasis on the first word. "Because we, along with the Autobots, were scanned by that strange light coming from those kids. Why were we scanned?"

"It involves Sideways, it can't be good," said Demolisher slowly.

"When it involves that traitorous piece slime, it is never good Demolisher," Megatron said grimly. "Unfortunately until we next meet the Autobots, we can only guess what his motives are."

"What was his plan, Prime?" Megatron thought silently. "And how will it affect us, all of us?"

Optimus stared in complete disbelief at the sight that met his optics on the examining table. When he had brought the kids in, he had laid them side by side on examining table, meaning there were still loads of space. Now however, there was barely any room left as the three transformers took up the entire space.

Shaking, Optimus slowly got to his feet along with Red Alert and together they approached the table. Lying on it were three transformer Younglings, the equivalent of human teenagers. Both Mechs stood completely stunned for a moment then Red Alert moved forward and quickly scanned them.

"Everything checks out," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Nothing abnormal, they should wake in a while."

"Nothing abnormal," Optimus repeated quietly. He knew what Red Alert meant, as transformers everything checked out. But it wasn't alright, less than an hour ago, these Younglings were humans.

"How did this happen?" Optimus said, still in a daze.

Suddenly, one of the Younglings nearly slipped off the table, there was no room as they were lying along the length of the table, not the width. Optimus quickly rushed forward and scooped 'Alexis?' into his arms. He stared down into his daughter's still face.

"Get Jetfire in here, let's move them to the Rec Room where they'll be more comfortable," Optimus said firmly, cradling Alexis to him. Red Alert did as asked, contacting Jetfire and picking up one of the boys, 'Carlos?'

"Hey, what's happening?" Jetfire said as he charged into the Med Bay. "Are the kids okay...Holy Primus."

He gasped skidding to a stop and staring first at the table containing 'Rad?', then at Red Alert with 'Carlos?' and finally at Optimus with 'Alexis?'

"Optimus, what's going...What, I mean, what?" Jetfire spluttered but Optimus gave him a stern look.

"Jetfire, would you please pick up...Rad and come with us to the Rec Room," Optimus said moving out of his way so that he could reach the table. Jetfire stood shocked for a moment, then moved forward, mumbling "Yeah, sure."

Picking up Rad, he turned and the three of them left the Med Bay and made their way along the corridor towards the Rec Room where the other Autobots and Billy and Fred were waiting. They walked in utter silence, not able to fully comprehend the situation. Finally they reached their destination and entered.

"Optimus sir, are they okay, the kids...What?" HotShot exclaimed as he saw what the three Mechs were carrying, his jaw dropping in shock. The others looked equally shocked and they all stared.

"Who are they?" Fred piped up, his eyes wide, standing stock still beside Billy.

"I think...That's Alexis, Rad and Carlos," Scavenger said quietly as Optimus and the others came into the room.

Very gently, they carried the Younglings to the centre of the room, and carefully laid them down and stepped back to look at them. The one they assumed to be Rad resembled Sideswipe with light blue arms and upper legs. His hands were white as were two stripes on his chest running from his shoulders to his waist. His lower legs were sliver and so was his chest. His face was light yellow, they of course couldn't tell the colour or his or Carlos and Alexis's optics. His head shape resembled Optimus's somewhat, except that he didn't have a face mask.

Carlos on the other hand did have a face mask but his head resembled Blurr's though he also had small curling horns. His paint job was red and black, a black torso, hands and feet, with black bands on his upper arms. His arms and legs were a brilliant shade of red, with a purple band around his ankles. His face was a slightly light brown colour and his helmet with its black horns was purple. Carlos wasn't quite as sturdy looking as Rad, making Optimus and the others think he wouldn't be a car.

And lastly there was Alexis, the only transformer Femme for thousands of light years. She was slim and streamlined with a pair of wings. Her face was white but with a light pink helmet. Her body was mostly a shade of pink, though a thick band around her waist was orange. Her wings while pink where lined with white and she had white hands as well. Her high heeled feet were red with an orange band around the ankles melting into the pink. Her wrists were red and her lips were tinged with red.

The Autobots and the two remaining humans stared in wonder at their friends. For a moment, nobody spoke.

"They're a mixture of us," Blurr said astounded.

"And of the Decepticons," Scavenger pointed out and they all looked at Alexis' still form. Now they knew the reason for why they had all been scanned.

"Why?" whispered HotShot.

"This wasn't meant for the kids, it was supposed to happen to us," Scavenger said grimly.

"What does that mean?" Sideswipe said, his optics filled with fear.

"If those orbs had connected with us, then we would have been turned into humans," Optimus said grimly. Everyone either looked shocked or grim. But then there was a soft groan and they saw the Younglings shift and stir.

Optimus quickly knelt down as they started to wake. The first to stir was Rad, he groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Argh, what happened?" he said in a pained voice.

"It's alright Rad, everything's going to be fine," Optimus said gently.

Rad opened his optics, revealing blue ones and looked at Optimus. He seemed about to speak but suddenly stopped dead and saw Optimus right in front of him. On the same level and not in any way towering over him. In fact Optimus didn't seem quite as big as Rad remembered him.

"Rad, you and Alexis and Carlos were in an accident and you were... changed," Optimus said gently, resting a hand on Rad's shoulder.

Rad stared at him, Optimus should _not _be able to put his hand squarely on his shoulder like that, had Optimus shrunk? Or had Rad...grown? Very slowly Rad looked down at his body and gasped.

He was a robot...a transformer. Rad was in a state of utter shock as he stared at his body, a body he did not recognise. But before he could panic, a large groan made him turn his head to the side and he gasped again as he saw...Carlos moaning and sitting up.

"Carlos," he said in total shock at the red and black transformer with yellow optics sitting beside him.

"Rad, that you? What happened, last I remembered...Whuh?" Carlso yelped as he turned and saw Rad staring at him. With a very slacked jaw expression, Carlos stared down at himself to see that he too was a transformer.

"Woh man, this is totally weird," Carlos muttered running his hands down his body. He looked back at Rad.

"I can't believe this, how did this happen, we're...Transformer, you, me and..."

"Alexis," both Rad and Carlos yelled and they turned to gape at the third stirring figure. Their mouths fell open as they watched the winged Femme sit up, opening bright green optics in confusion.

"Guys," she whispered softly looking at them, causing her optics to widen in total shock at the sight of them. For a moment, none of them moved, they Alexis turned to Optimus, optics starting to water as she asked.

"Optimus, what happened to us?"

Optimus reached for her hand and clasped it firmly.

"We believe it was those orbs, Alexis, the ones you, Rad and Carlos prevented from touching us. They turned you into transformers and I'm afraid" he looked at them seriously.

"We don't know how to change you back."

_Author's note. Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter the kids adapt to life as transformer and also get new names. Till next time. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Hope everyone likes the kids new names. Fun fact, originally I was going to call Carlos Loosewire and Alexis Electra. I decided on a better name for Carlos, though you may have noticed I named a Minicon Loosewire. As for Alexis I suggested the name Electra for someone who is doing a similar story (The new Transformers in town by StoryMaker7) and they took that name. Doesn't matter as I think I've come up with good names._

_About the story, Optimus has a serious talk with Alexis as she is the only Femme._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Oh man," Carlos groaned as HotShot pulled him to his feet. "This could only happen to us."

Alexis was helped to her feet by Optimus and Rad was helped by Jetfire. The three kids swayed a little on their new metal limbs as they looked each other up and down. They still couldn't take in what had happened as they like their guardians were transformers.

"Wow, you guys are huge," Billy exclaimed staring up at their towering forms. Beside him Fred was also gawking, his mouth hanging open, his chocolate bar forgotten in his hand. The Autobots too looked like they were having difficulty comprehending the situation. Optimus stared sadly at his kids, he knew this would be difficult for them, even if they didn't fully realise it at that moment.

"Cool wings, Alexis," Carlos suddenly said staring at the beautiful wings protruding from Alexis's back. At Carlos's words, Alexis reached back and touched them, her bright green optics widening in surprise and wonder. She hadn't realised that she had turned into a flyer.

"You'll be able to fly just like Jetfire now," Rad said grinning.

"She sure will," Jetfire coming closer, his optics raking over Alexis's wings. "And of course someone will need to teach her and I guess that someone will have to be..."

"Optimus after he's combined with you," Scavenger cut in, giving Jetfire a suddenly stern look. Jetfire spluttered back Alexis was more concerned with why Scavenger had given the shuttle that look. But before she could dwell on it, HotShot said.

"Hey kids, you want to get a proper look at your reflections?"

"Yeah, that'll be great," said Rad and the three kids followed the yellow Autobot out the room. But as they did so, Alexis could have sworn she heard Scavenger say to Jetfire.

"Back off."

"What I do," Jetfire said in disbelief as the kids and HotShot walked out of hearing range. Their hearing range however was now much bigger and the base seemed to echo even more loudly with each step they took.

"Dude, I can't wait to see what we can transform into," Carlos was saying excitedly. He seemed to have gotten over the shock and now was looking forward to a good time. Soon they had entered the wash rooms which contained a mirror to allow the Autobots to make sure they were fully buffed up and clean.

The kids took a few minutes to fully examine themselves, gazing in awe at their new bodies and colours.

"Pretty impressive, huh," said HotShot, grinning.

"I'll say," said Rad as he peered at his back. Suddenly he frowned and put a hand to his stomach.

"Hey HotShot, I feel a bit weird."

"Yeah me too," said Carlos also frowning but HotShot just laughed.

"I think you guys need some Energon."

"Energon," the kids repeated in wonder, they had often wondered what the Autobot's food source tasted like, now they were about to find out. HotShot led them back to the Rec Room announcing to the room at large that the kids were hungry.

Blurr poured them each a glass and they all had their first taste of Energon. It was nothing like they had ever tasted before, it had a sort of savoury flavour and seemed to instantly energise them. Billy and Fred came over to ask what it was like and Carlos eagerly told them.

The Energon helped the kids and their guardians relax and pretty soon everyone was relaxing. Alexis was just watching Rad pick Fred up gently when Optimus came over to her and she remembered her confusion from earlier.

"Optimus, why was Scavenger annoyed at Jetfire earlier?" Alexis asked curiously. "What's the harm in letting him teach me how to fly?"

"There is no harm," Optimus replied. "What Scavenger meant was..."

Optimus suddenly gave a heavy sigh.

"Alexis's would you come with me for a moment, there are things I need to explain to you."

Alexis nodded and followed him out the room leaving the boys to mess around with the Energon. Walking side by side with Optimus, she marvelled at how she could now keep up with him without running or being carried. In no time at all they had reached Optimus's office and he let her in. Sitting down on a large chair she waited as Optimus walked round to his chair behind his desk.

Sitting down and taking another deep breath, Optimus said.

"Alexis, now that you are a transformer there are things about us you need to know. Things about our species and culture that is very important."

Alexis stared at him, feeling slightly uneasy though she didn't know why. After all she had always wanted to learn more about her guardians and where they came from. Perhaps it was because Optimus was looking so serious.

"Alexis, how many females are on this planet there compared to males, for your species?"

Alexis frowned at the question as she answered.

"For humans it's an equal ration, we have round about the same amount of girls as boys. Optimus, why are you asking me this?"

"Because for our species it is different," Optimus said simply. "Alexis, Femmes' barely make up a third of our population."

Alexis's jaw dropped, only a _third? _How could that be?

"Because of this, Femmes are considered very precious as they are our Spark Bearers and there are so few of them. I am lucky enough to have a mate, her name is Eilta One."

His gaze became fond for a moment before focusing on Alexis again.

"Spark Bearer, you mean they have your children?" Alexis asked, frowning slightly, was that all girls were good for on Cybertron?

"Yes but generally with just one life partner," Optimus said correctly interpreting her frown. "And Elita happens to be leader of the Autobot Femmes."

Alexis beamed, very pleased with that, she was a strong believer in women's rights, something the boys never dared to argue with her about.

"Do any of the other Autobots have a mate?" she asked eagerly.

"Just Red Alert, her name is First Aid. HotShot and Sideswipe are still quite young and have plenty of time to find one if they wish. Scavenger is a confirmed bachelor as is Blurr. Jetfire is considered something of a 'ladies mech' and it'll be a miracle if he ever settles down. None of the Decepticons on Earth have a mate."

Alexis laughed at the Jetfire comment but she was still confused, why was Optimus still looking serious, she didn't understand.

"So why did you need to talk to me, how come the boys aren't here?" she said curiously.

"Alexis out of the fourteen transformers on Earth only two of us have mates. And that is quite an accomplishment."

At Alexis's look, he continued.

"Femmes are so rare compared to Mech's that each one is pursued until she takes a mate. Because of our unbalanced population, many Mechs never desire a mate so as to decrease the pressure on Femmes, its part of their programming. But for the other Mechs, until they manage to find one, they fight to obtain one. It is not possible for a Femme to remain single, she is courted until she picks a mate. As I said, in groups of Mechs only one in five will win a partner. So to have two Femmes in such a small group..."

His voice drifted off as his point had been made. Alexis was totally shocked, how could Optimus allow such medieval practises.

"Don't judge us too harshly, Alexis, we cannot afford to lose any Femme, especially with the war, we need out population replenished. And no Femme in my territory is ever forced into something she doesn't want. And unlike Megatron I allow Femmes in the army."

"Megatron won't let any girls into the army?" Alexis said in outrage.

"No, he believes a Femmes place is with the Sparkings and Younglings. And I'm afraid there are some Autobots who share that view, that Femmes should be jealously guarded. Decepticons if they manage to take a mate won't allow they anywhere near other the fighting and do not like letting any males near their Femme."

"Unbelievable," Alexis said angrily. "I'm glad I don't live there, I'm not being married off to some man just to sit around the house all day."

Optimus chuckled at Alexis's words before turning serious again.

"You may not live there Alexis but you are now a Femme. An unclaimed Femme."

"Unclaimed!" Alexis said, her voice trembling slightly. "You mean one of the guys or one of the Decepticons is going to try and...Marry me? Is that why Scavenger was getting onto Jetfire?"

"Do not worry Alexis," Optimus said firmly reaching across the table to grasp Alexis's hands. "Jetfire tries to charm every Femme he comes into contact with, he meant nothing by it. Scavenger was merely reminding him that you don't know that and might become uncomfortable. And as I said Scavenger and Blurr are not looking for mates and the two young one see you as more of a sister."

"As for the Decepticons," Optimus paused to consider his words.

"Though Cyclonus may chase you and make silly comments, he is not ever serious so take no notice. Demolisher is a not interested and neither is Tidalwave. I'm not sure about Wheeljack, he is still young so he probably won't show interest. It is other three Decepticons I'm a bit concerned about."

Alexis was horrified, she really didn't like the idea of _Megatron _being interested in her, and he was so _old._ Ewwww.

"Megatron likes Femmes?" she said disgusted.

"Yes but I'm afraid it's very difficult to know what he's attracted to, frankly I can't tell who he'll fall for. Meaning I don't know what he'll do when he sees you. Though to his credit he'd never touch a Youngling, he'd considered that beneath his dignity. And since you're a Youngling he won't force you to be his."

"So why are you concerned about him?" Alexis asked.

"You're just kids but in a few mere human years, you'll be a grown woman. We can't tell whether you'll grow fast in relation to your human age. We transformers live for thousands of years, meaning if he wants to, Megatron will wait until you're the right age."

Before the pink Femme in front of him could express horror at that, she suddenly said.

"You said Megatron won't touch me while I'm this young, are there those who would?"

Optimus's expression darkened.

"There are," he said grimly. "I for one would not let a Mech like Thrust near _any_ Younglings, he is a slimy scumbag and until this moment I was very glad he was far from Cybertron. I will not allow him near any of you kids and neither will any of the other Autobots."

Alexis nodded, wondering how she was going to tell all this to Rad and Carlos, they would be appalled. But then she remembered a Decepticon Optimus hadn't mentioned.

"And Starscream?"

"Starscream," Optimus repeated slowly. "Out of the Decepticons on Earth, he is the most honourable. However he does not have a mate and since the two of you are both Seekers will try to win you. He won't force you but he will try to make you his."

Alexis was totally stunned and for a moment couldn't move. This day was getting weirder by the minute. First she and the boys were turned into Autobot then she found out some of the Deceptcions would be chasing after her. What was going to happen next?

"Don't stress yourself Alexis, we will teach you and the boys how to defend yourselves, especially as Sideways is still kicking about," Optimus reassured her.

"You'll let us fight, won't you?" Alexis said jumping to her feet as Optimus stood up. "And help you find Minicons?"

"Once you've been trained, then yes we will," Optimus said his optics twinkling. "I have the feeling we couldn't stop you even if we tried. Come, let's rejoin the others."

They made their way back to the Rec Room where most of the group was still messing around. As Optimus went to say something to Scavenger and Blurr, Rad came over to Alexis.

"Hey, what were you and Optimus up to?"

"I'll tell you later," Alexis said as Optimus cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. With smiling optics, he said.

"I'd like to introduce the newest Autobots to our team, Rad, Carlos and Alexis."

The boys gave whoops as Billy and Fred exclaimed 'awesome'. Alexis just grinned, delighted that Optimus was making them Autobots. But he wasn't finished.

"As you are now transformers, I think you need new names while you are in these forms."

The kids gasped as Optimus continued.

"Rad from now on you will be known as...Radical."

Rad nee Radical laughed.

"Carlos you will be...Wildracer."

"Cool" said Carlos now Wildracer.

"And as for you Alexis you will be...Celestialsun."

Alexis nee Celestialsun couldn't say anything, she was completely overwhelmed, all thought of the Decepticons banished to the far corners of her mind as the Autobots and Billy and Fred congratulated them on their new names. Now all they needed were vehicle forms.

_Author's note. Please tell me what you think of the kids' names, I will give you their meanings in the next chapter. Next time, the kids try transforming and Megatron wants to know what happened. Till next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. First off let me tell you the meanings of Rad's, Carlos's and Alexis's names._

_Radical- departing from tradition, a fundamental change, and social reform. _

_Wild- lacking discipline, strong emotion and very enthusiastic. Racer- operates at excessive speed._

_Celestial- positioned in the sky or outer space. Sun- the star round which the earth orbits, the light or warmth received from the sun. _

_Since Celestialsun is a bit of a mouthful, Alexis will mostly be referred to as Celeste. After all some of us have really big names so why can't transformers have names that are usually shortened._

_I've just realised I made a mistake with one of the Autobots, Hoist should've been called Smokescreen as this is set before the discovery of the Requiem Blaster. Oh well, I'm sticking to Hoist. Also just to clear up any confusion that may have been caused when I said not all Mechs take a mate, there is no slash in this story._

_Enjoy and please review._

"So what do you think of your new names?" Optimus asked, his optics twinkling. The other Autobots waited for the kids answers.

"They're brilliant, Optimus," said Radical excitedly before looking sheepish and saying. "I mean sir."

"Yeah, we love them," Wildracer agreed while Celestialsun nodded.

In response to Radical's hasty correction, Optimus chuckled while Scavenger looked very approving.

"I'm glad to see you know what to do already," the old Mech said with a smile. "Now the first thing we need to think about is training you kids up."

"And keeping this from Megatron for as long as possible," added Blurr. "We don't want him finding out until you kids are ready to fight."

"We'll focus on fighting techniques for now," said Optimus firmly. "Then you kids can get a feel for your chosen alt forms. Speaking of which, you'll need to scan some from our computer."

"How are you guys going to be able to go to school?" Fred asked.

"Umm, Fred we won't," Wildracer replied as Billy whacked Fred's arm. Wildracer grinned.

"Hey no more school, this is great."

"We're still going to have to study," said Celestialsun sternly. "Billy and Fred can bring in our holiday homework so that we don't fall behind. And we'll need to learn everything there is to being a transformer."

"Aww Celeste, don't spoil it," Wildracer groaned. Radical smiled.

"She's right Racer, you don't want Cyclonus knowing more than you," he said gently. "Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"We'll try to make it fun," HotShot said eagerly. "You kids have been great teaching us all about Earth, now it's our turn."

"Indeed," said Optimus before turning to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, would you mind taking Billy and Fred home?"

"Not at all, sir," Sideswipe replied saluting. "Come on guys" he called to the two human kids who followed waving goodbye to their friends.

As they disappeared out the door, Optimus turned to his charges.

"First we'll arrange your quarters, you can have three joined rooms and then we'll work out what to do from there," he said.

"Cool," said Wildracer as Celeste looked a little sad.

"Just when we'd got our room all nice and cosy, we've got to move into new ones and start over."

"Never mind Celeste," said Radical comfortingly. "At least it'll be there for us when we change back."

Celeste brightened at this and she left the room with Optimus, HotShot and her two brothers. Blurr shook his head slowly as Scavenger looked thoughtful.

"Will we be able to turn them back?" Blurr said aloud while Hoist looked worried t this statement. Scavenger shook his head.

"If we can discover the technology that transformed them in the first place from their human forms then maybe we can. But for now we have to assume that they are stuck as transformers."

In the Computer Room some time later.

After being shown their rooms, the kids were taken to the Computer room. In no time at all the kids had found and chosen suitable forms. Radical was a sleek blue sports car with two white racing stripes. As Optimus had thought, Wildracer was a motorbike, with red and black colourings. His small horns become part of the bike's handles when he transformed, though he didn't really resemble Sideways. Celeste was a slightly smaller version of Starscream in his jet form and of course she was pink rather than red.

Transforming for the first time was very weird but they were sure they'd get over the feeling. For the present they had to really focus on transforming but Optimus assured them it would become almost second nature to them. Apparently transformer children did not transform until they reached a certain age, so Optimus knew what he was talking about.

Once they had admired each other in their new vehicle forms, the kids were led to the Training room. Here Scavenger was waiting for them. They lined up as he spoke.

"Since you've only just acquired these bodies, I'm going to cut you some slack. We'll just work on you getting used to the feel of your new forms and then we'll start some real training."

He gave them very serious stares as he continued.

"Work hard and you'll do fine. I will push you to achieve your best so that you can survive against the Decepticons. Make no mistake, they have millions of years more experience than you and this will not be easy."

His serious face broke into a small smile as he now said.

"But we will help you and as long as you obey orders and work as a team, you'll be fine."

"We'll do our best," Radical said seriously while Celeste and Wildracer nodded firmly.

"Good kids," Scavenger said before continuing. "Blurr will be in charge of training you to use rifles and guns. Hoist will teach you about mechanics while Red Alert will teach you transformer first aid. Tomorrow, Hotshot, Jetfire and Optimus will teach the three of you how to manoeuvre in your new vehicle forms, the sooner you learn the better. Alright, let's get started."

Several hours later, the kids were in Radical's room, wanting to talk before they went to bed, or berth. They discussed the workout Scavenger had set them, learning to really use their body with almost yoga moves. Before finishing they had even managed a few kicks and punches. The boy's jaws had dropped when Celeste recounted her conversation with Optimus.

"Dude that is so not cool," Wildracer said, not sick at the mention of Thrust and Megatron, while Radical looked grim.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," he said rubbing her shoulder. She smiled at him before saying

"Thanks guys but I have no intention of letting them do anything. I'm going to learn how to defend myself and then they'll all think twice about messing with me."

"Yeah, they'll think twice about messing with any of us," Wildracer said firmly. "We three are a team, look out Megatron, because we're going to kick your ass, I mean aft."

"Too right," Radical laughed. "They'll never know what hit them."

The next day, mid afternoon.

"Well done, Celeste, you're doing great," Jetfire encouraged as the young Femme hovered nervously in the air. After spending the day practicing new moves that would eventually led to self defence, Optimus had decided they could try out their alt modes. While Optimus had taken Radical, Hotshot and Sideswipe were both with Wildracer and Celeste was being taught by Jetfire.

So far he was just teaching her to hover and get used to the feeling of flying. Already, she loved it. The feel of the wind on her lovely wings was something else and she couldn't wait to soar above the clouds. Since she was a novice and they didn't want the Decepticons spotting them, they were sticking close to the ground. But it didn't matter, Celeste was having too much fun.

"Okay, Celeste why don't we try transforming.."

But before Jetfire could finish, he heard the distant sound of jets high above them, beyond the clouds. Jetfire nearly went numb with horror, of all the rotten luck, Starscream was about to stumble over them.

In a swift move he seized hold of his charge and quickly raced to the ground to conceal her in some trees, warning her to keep still with her systems powered down. She obeyed and he quickly leapt back into the air, there was no way he could hide because of his size and Starscream would detect him in any case. A moment later the red Seeker swooped down from the clouds and stopped to hover just above Jetfire.

"What's going on here?" the Seeker asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jetfire replied nervously, painfully aware of the hidden Femme, and if Starscream discovered her, they were slagged. "Just stretching my wings, you know."

"Nothing," repeated Starscream slowly scanning the whole area with his optics. "Why are you so jumpy?" he demanded in his raspy voice.

"Jumpy? I ain't jumpy, I told you I'm just stretching my wings. Why, what are you doing Starscream?"

Starscream gave him a tight smirk.

"Stretching my wings," he sneered before taking off with a roar of his jets. Once he was sure Starscream was gone, Jetfire gabbed the pink Femme and quickly warped them out of there.

"We're in trouble," was Jetfire's last thought before the Warp gate activated.

Aboard the Decepticon Moon Base, mid afternoon.

Megatron stood in front of a window which gave him a complete view of the Earth. His hands were behind his back as he contemplated the blue planet. He frowned slightly, wondering what was happening with the Autobot down on that small planet. His men had been watching the monitors and Wheeljack had been scouting down on the planet itself.

But what was making him think was the fact that none of the human children had gone to their learning centre like they normally did, he knew they had a set number of days they went and today was one of those days. But neither they nor the Autobots had been seen once and he didn't like it.

He had a feeling, a feeling he associated with the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime was up to something, he could feel it in his processor. Megatron growled softly, whatever Optimus was up to, he was going to find out. Just then his Comm went and he answered.

"Yes?"

"Sir," came Starscream's voice over the link. "I ran into Jetfire a short while ago and he was acting very strange. It was as though I had caught him doing something but as far as I could tell he was just hovering about. And I'm pretty certain there are no Minicons about."

"How did he act," Megatron asked, his attention caught. "What was your impression Starscream?"

"He was very nervous as though I had interrupted something," Starscream paused for a moment. "I was as like he was trying to hide...someone from me. I'm couldn't find anyone but then could have warped away before my scanner detected them. I'm sure that was it but I can't understand why he would be like that. Surely he didn't have one of those kids with him?"

"Unlikely," said Megatron thoughtfully. "Prime would not let them out of his sight and that shuttle certainly wasn't nervous the last time you faced him with one of those brats. Never mind, Starscream, you've done well. Keep scouting for a little while longer then return to base."

Starscream acknowledged the order before cutting the link. Megatron continued standing, wondering about this new piece of information. At that moment, Demolisher approached him.

"Sir, we've detected the presence of Optimus Prime in a deserted area of desert."

"Thank you Demolisher," said Megatron, turning to face his solider. "I think I will go and investigate."

Back on Earth.

"Well done Radical," Optimus was just saying to the young bot who had just transformed back to his robot form, when Optimus's comm. went off.

"Prime, Decepticons in your area and nearly on top of you," came Red Alerts' panicked voice.

"Rad, get under cover now," Optimus said urgently spinning to face his young charge. Radical quickly bolted, ducking behind a very large boulder.

No sooner had Radical gotten undercover than Megatron appeared from behind the cliff side. As his optics focused on Optimus, they narrowed.

"Hello Optimus," greeted Megatron as he advanced towards Optimus.

"Megatron," Optimus returned before saying. "What are you doing here, there's no Minicon in this area."

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Prime," Megatron said glancing around suspiciously. Radical pressed himself further against the rock, praying that Megatron wouldn't detect him. Optimus meanwhile shrugged.

"Just getting some air, me and my men enjoy exploring this planet," he said simply.

Megatron glared at him.

"Don't play me for a fool Prime, I know you're up to something. Why else was your solider so skittish when he ran into Starscream?"

"I don't know but I'll be sure to look into it," Optimus said before adding. "Your paranoid Megatron, some of us like to unwind once in a while and that's what I'm doing. Or at least I was till you arrived."

"Tell me Prime, how are those human children you call charges?" Megatron said, ignoring Optimus's last statement. "It was very alarming wasn't it? Not a nice thing to have happened to those kids."

"No it wasn't," Optimus said coldly. "But you'll be pleased to know, they've recovered from the attack and are completely functioning."

"Funny, I didn't notice them going to their learning centre," Megatron pointed out.

"They suffered an ordeal yesterday, Megatron," Optimus said stiffly. "They need time to recover."

Megatron now moved so that he was barely a metre from Optimus and with narrowed optics said.

"It was unfortunate that attack, wasn't it. Particularly as it wasn't meant for them but for _you_ Prime," Megatron hissed softly. "That attack didn't just hurt them, it _scanned_ the lot of us. Why?"

Optimus was silent for a moment, and then he said, gazing into Megatron's blood red optics.

"You know that Sideways was behind the attack?"

Megatron nodded, waiting for Optimus to continue.

"He meant to weaken us but the kids foiled his plan," Optimus broke off as Megatron narrowed his optics even more.

"And what was his plan, Prime? And what has it done to those kids?"

"You'll know soon enough Megatron," Optimus said firmly and in a tone that showed he wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

Megatron glared at him for a full minute then abruptly spun on his heel and started walking away. Once he had gotten a certain distance away, he paused and without turning said.

"Watch your step Prime, seems I'm not the _only_ threat around here."

He seemed to consider something for a moment before saying in a voice of warning.

"I'd hate for anything to happen to those children before I'd had a chance to deal with them."

And with that he warped from view. Optimus stood with his fists clenched at the threat Megatron had just given. But he knew he had to take them seriously.

"Let's go Radical," he said quietly and the two warped back to base.

_Author's note. The kids continue their training until they come face to face with the Deceptcions. Till next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, but very busy for the last couple of months. To recap, Megatron is getting suspicious of what happened to the kids, while the Autobots try to protect their young charges. Sideways is still lurking around, plotting. And if I haven't said it already Hoist is a bachelor, just to clear that up._

_If you haven't already, check out my other two Armada stories, one's called Pets and the other Collars and Chains. Each is based on what might have happened if the incident with the Decepticons capturing the kids had gone a little different._

_Enjoy and please review._

Wildrider's POV.

"Ya hooooo," Wildracer whooped as he roared across the desert, going at full speed. Behind him two cars raced at equally high speeds. At a signal from the yellow car, Wildracer slowed his speed, slow enough so that he didn't skid, and cruised so that the two cars could catch up.

"That was totally awesome," Wildracer gasped, revving his engine to demonstrate how much he was enjoying himself. Hotshot laughed.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," he said as the trio of vehicles headed for the shadow of a cliff in order to make sure they weren't spotted. They had been doing this for nearly an hour, driving across the desert and then ducking out of sight, letting Wildracer to get fully used to his now form. This was however was the first time they had tried to go so fast.

"Wow, you did great," Sideswipe exclaimed. "It's like you've been a Transformer all your life."

"Well, my uncle used to take me on his bike, so I've got a little experience," Wildracer said with a grin in his voice. "And I've ridden a skateboard since I was seven, which means I've got good balance."

"You're doing great Racer" Hotshot said encouragingly. "The Decepticons will have no chance against us, with you kids on board."

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," came a voice to one side.

They all screeched to a halt, and the two Autobots immediately transformed and pulled their guns out, aiming them right into the shadow of an overhang. Wildracer, still not used to transforming, was a little off the mark in returning to biped form and stopping to glare at the figure who immerged from the shadows.

"Sideways," Wildracer said hotly. "You creep, what do you want?"

"Racer, get back," Hotshot ordered, keeping the traitor covered. Sideways just leaned against the sun-kissed rock face, arms folded. They couldn't see his face, but they knew he was smirking under his mask as Wildracer did as he was told.

"Just observing your _training,_" he replied.

"Yeah," growled Hotshot, he particularly despised Sideways, after the motorcycle had tricked him into giving the Decepticons the StarSabre. "Well as you can see, it's going great, just great."

"You really think these kids can take on the Decepticons?" Sideways sneered.

"They foiled your little plot easily enough," Sideswipe pointed out snidely.

Sideways's optics glittered dangerously but he didn't make a move.

"Yes," he hissed softly. "They did, didn't they?"

"Let me guess," Hotshot said angrily. "You're going to spill the oil to the Megatron about the kids."

"Oh, I'm not going to say anything to Megatron or his Decepticons."

"Why should we believe you?" Wildracer demanded as Sideways chuckled.

"They're going to find out easily enough without my help," he replied calmly. "After all, three Autobot Younglings are so much harder to conceal than three kids."

He took a step forward, causing Hotshot and Sideswipe to tense, but he didn't make another move. Sideways looked right at Wildracer and said.

"Watch yourselves, will you. After all Megatron doesn't forget grievances easily and at the moment his focus is on you and your friends, particularly on that little Femme. Wouldn't want any _more_ accidents to happen, now would we?"

And with that, he disappeared.

Hotshot and Sideswipe didn't relaxed until they were sure the horned Mech wasn't about to return. Wildrader nervously shifted, aware of the great tension in the air as his friends slowly lowered their guns.

"What'll we do now," he asked as they slowly turned.

"Get back to base and tell Optimus what's happened," Hotshot replied, his voice showing how shaken he was. "There's nothing more to accomplish here, and we can't trust that traitor's word, he could easily tell the Cons to come here."

And with that Hotshot activated the Warp Gate and they were Warped away. As they disappeared, Wildrader felt a wave of disappointment, he'd really been enjoying himself out here in the sun and Sideways had to go and ruin it.

"This is so not cool," was his last though as they finally left the sun kissed plain.

Optimus's POV.

"This is not good," Scanvger said grimly as they all gathered around a table. Across the other side of the room, the kids were talking quietly amongst themselves as their guardians observed them.

"Indeed," said Optimus grimly, unable to fault Scavenger's view of the situation. The day had started out promising, they'd gotten in some good training time with the kids before each of their sessions was interrupted. First Starscream nearly caught Celeste while she was being taught how to fly by Jetfire, then Megatron had appeared where Optimus was training Radical.

Luckily Megatron hadn't seen Radical but his warning had been enough to seriously concern the Autobot leader. What was worse was that the Decepticon leader had made a good point, the kids were vulnerable and not just from the Decepticons. This brought the third incident foremost to everyone's processor, the incident with Sideways.

"Do you think he's gonna blab to the Cons?" asked Jetfire, voicing the biggest concern at the table.

"He said he wasn't going to," Hotshot said slowly. "And I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he's telling the truth."

"I think Hotshot's right," Sideswipe piped up. "He said he doesn't need to say anything, the Decepticons are going to find out on their own."

"Is it possible there's a hidden meaning behind those words," Red Alert suggested in his serious voice from beside Hotshot and Hoist.

"What do you mean," Scavenger said sharply.

"I mean what if Sideways knows something we don't," Red Alert said grimly. "Like when the next Minicon is going to show, meaning we will come into contact with the Decepticons."

"I don't understand, how would that mean there were going to find out about the kids," Hoist asked, his brow furrowed. "We don't have to take them with us to battle until their trained."

"Maybe because Sideways will see to it that the kids have to show up, in order to protect us perhaps," Scavenger suggested grimly to which Red Alert nodded, indicating that this had been his reasoning.

"They came for us once before," Optimus said quietly, looking over at the kids who didn't notice his stare. "And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they'll do it again."

There was silence as the Autobots digested this, concern written all over their faces. What were they going to do?

"The Minicon might not show for a while yet," Sideswipe pointed that out.

"Unfortunately, we don't know either way," Optimus said with a sigh. "All we can do is make sure these kids are prepared for when the time comes."

"I only hope that time doesn't come until we, and they, are ready."

Megatron's POV.

"I don't like it my lord, I just don't like it," babbled Thrust as he waved his hands around in unnecessary gestures. Behind him Demolisher rolled his optics as Cyclonus cackled.

"Those Autobots are clearly up to know good," Thrust continued, stating the complete obvious.

"Undoubtedly," Megatron said dryly, his head leaning against one hand.

He did indeed know that Prime and his Autobots were up to something and he didn't like it. What's more he had a feeling it had something to do with those little brats, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it could be. But he would find out, the recent encounters with the Autobots were proof of that, they had been close to discovering what the Autobots sought to hide.

"We need to find out what their up to," Thrust was just saying to which Demolisher sarcastically replied.

"No duh, genius and how do you suggest we do that when we don't know where their base is," the large Mech demanded, causing the cone headed Seeker to turn angrily to him.

Starscream looked over at his leader as the two Mechs started arguing.

"What do you think their up too?"

"I don't know, Starscream," Megatron replied grimly. "But one way or another, I'm going to find out."

_Author's note. The Decepticons finally come face to face with the kids but what will happen? Find out in the next chapter of the Transformer kids. Till then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. This is the moment the kids are revealed to the Decepticons, hope you all approve. _

_Enjoy and please review._

"What do you think is going to happen?" Wildracer said quietly as the three kids nursed their Energon at their table which was set across the room from the Autobots who were talking in low voices.

Radical shook his head.

"I don't know, but the guys are looking worried," he said softly.

"We're going to face them soon," Celeste said, and judging by the boy's looks, they agreed.

"They can't bare the thought of us fighting and maybe getting hurt," she continued.

"But it doesn't look like we'll have a choice," Radical said grimly. "Sideways seemed pretty confident we'd be facing them."

"Do you think he's planning something?" Wildracer said to which Celeste and Radical both firmly answered "Yes."

"So the big question is what," Wildracer said thoughtfully. "He'll know Optimus will avoid using us till either he thinks we're ready or until there's no other choice."

"Whatever's going to happen, we'll know soon enough," Radical concluded softly as Optimus got up and headed to their table.

The next day.

"Morning Hotshot," Celeste yawed as she walked into the Rec Room and saw the yellow Autobot already sitting at a table.

"Hey there," he greeted as she sat down and poured herself a cup of Energon.

She smiled and took a sip, she was very tired. After their meal last night, the kids had studied some more with Scavenger, learning more moves and then Red Alert had done a little basic first aid with them. This had lasted quite late, until Optimus decided they'd done enough and sent them to bed.

She was just about to say something when an alarm went off, and not just nay alarm.

"The Minicon alarm," Hotshot cried leaping to his feet. As Celeste, started to follow, Hotshot said.

"You guys are staying here, I need to get to the Warp Room with the others."

Celeste stopped and nodded and Hotshot rushed away to join the other Autobots who would be heading to the Warp Room in order to Warp away to the new location, and hopefully retrieve the Minicon.

The Tundra, northern Russia.

"Wow this is pretty desolate," Hotshot said as they surveyed the wide open ground which seemed to be frozen solid.

There didn't seem to be any life here at all, just a few scraggily trees in the distance. Apart from that, there was nothing to break up the endless horizon. It was a bit unnerving to the transformers, there was nothing like this on their home planet, and even the deserts they'd been in here on Earth had had either dunes or rocky stacks.

"You're telling me," Jetfire said with a low whistle. "I ain't never seen a place like this before, where the hell could the Minicon be hidden."

"Probably buried somewhere," Hoist said sardonically. "This may take a while."

"Aww," Jetfire moaned, as Scavenger gave him a stern look.

"That's enough," Optimus quickly said before Sideswipe or Hotshot could moan.

"We'd better get too it, spread out and try and locate the Minicon signal."

Everyone saluted Optimus and had just started to do as he said when the Decepticons appeared.

"Get them," Megatron immediately roared as he spotted the Autobots and in another moment, both factions were fighting each other.

Back at the Autobot Base.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base, the kid watched the proceedings with the aid of Laserbeak. It looked brutal, there was no cover for anyone, and the kids desperately wished they could be there and help. But they knew they couldn't, in that environment, they'd be more of a hindrance than a help.

"Aw man, this is awful," Wildracer groaned as they watched Optimus and Megatron smash into each other as their men clashed all around them.

"Tell me about it," Radical started to say but then Celeste suddenly gasped.

"Wait," cried Celeste, pointing. "There's something coming up on the screen."

They all crowded round the computer and Celeste quickly typed some buttons, trying to find out what was happening. They all gasped as the information finally appeared on the screen.

"Dude, another Minicon?" Wildracer said in disbelief as the Minicon symbol flashed on screen along with a location.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a confidence," Radical said grimly.

"Sideways," Celeste muttered, as Wildracer said, "Aw, man, I knew he was going to do something."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked his two friends who looked torn.

"We can't let Megatron get that Minicon," Radical finally said. He looked at his friends.

"I...I think we should go, they're all distracted by each other, there's a chance we can get it and get out, without meeting the Decepticons," Radical said firmly.

"I agree, let's go," Celeste said, making for the door. "Come one."

And with that, they headed for the Warp Room.

A deserted Castle, somewhere in Europe.

"Woh," Wildracer said as they picked themselves up and gazed around, after being dumped there by the Warp Gate.

They were inside a huge high ceiled room, with dusty stone rafters overhead that hung with cobwebs. The room was pretty empty, except for some stone tables and what looked like a cracked throne on a dais set right in front of them. There were some broken mirrors that let in the outside light, but to their surprise some of the windows were intact and with beautiful stain glass.

"Some place for a Minicon to be hidden," Radical said as they slowly walked forward, Celeste checking something on her wrist.

"Guys," she said, worriedly. "My comm's not working."

The boys quickly checked theirs and found them to be in the same state.

"Oh great, something's blocking them," Wildracer said in exasperation, throwing up his hands, before glaring upwards.

"Could Sideways _be_ any more obvious when he sets a trap," he grumbled to his friends who smiled weakly.

"Let's hope it is a trap then," Radical said sardonically. "Sure hate to be disappointed after getting my expectations up."

They walked over to a door and somehow managed to get through it, luckily it was pretty big. Funnily enough, this while castle seemed pretty big, and it gave the kids a bad feeling. They went down a corridor and were suddenly faced with four doors. They looked at each other.

"Let's spilt up," Radical said, gesturing towards the doors. "And meet back here, if we don't find anything. Or if we do."

The other two nodded and they each went through a door. Wildracer walked along his corridor, nervously touching his hip gun as he went. This place was pretty creepy.

But he didn't have much time to dwell on this as suddenly the ground gave way below him and he found himself falling down a steep tunnel.

"Ahhhhh," he screamed as he fell down into the seemingly never ending blackness.

Megatron's POV.

"Sir, I don't understand it," Demolisher suddenly yelled as the Decepticons charged for the the middle of battle, the Minicon signal had just disappeared and had then appeared in a new location. After blasting Prime, Megatron had yelled to his Autobots to Warp to the new location, he was determined to get there before the Autobots and so snarled in annoyance as Demolisher shouted.

"According to my scanners, the Autobot are coming up from the other side of this forest," Demolisher replied as he knocked over an old tree as his vehicle shoved through the old wood.

"So," Megatron roared in angrily, he was really annoyed at Demolisher stupidly now.

"My scanners show their already at the castle as well," was Demolisher's answer and this made Megatron mentally pause and frown.

"That can't be right," Cyclonus yelled from overhead as he and Starscream followed the vehicles below them, Thrust was lagging behind but nobody really cared.

"It is," Starscream now called down. "My scanners are picking up extra signals as well, ones already there ahead of the Autobots."

Megatron growled, he had just about enough of the Autobots being up to no good, he was going to solve this mystery once and for all.

Wildracer's POV.

"Come on," Wildracer snarled as he fought to get through the thick tangle of thorns blocking his path. He come out of that tunnel only to find a jungle of this giant thorns in front of him and now he had to get through them, the tunnel was too slippery to climb.

Despite the fact he was now a transformer, for some reason this hadn't made getting through the thorns any easier. In fact, if he'd still been human, it probably would have been easier, as he could see spaces where a human could crawl through and over quite easily. This was pretty typical, when you thought about it.

Snapping another branch, he saw that he was finally close to getting out, but it was still taking too long. Pausing to wipe away a trickle of water that had been steadily dripping onto him from above, he had a nasty feeling it was the castle's drainage system.

"This could be better," he muttered as he started hacking through the gnarled thorny branches again.

Suddenly an overhead rumbling caught his attention and he looked up to see a purple and green tank rumble across the drawbridge.

"Oh no, Megatron," he hissed as he redoubled his efforts to break through.

Radical's POV.

Meanwhile, Radical had found himself at the bottom of a staircase, so he started climbing it. He wished their comm's had been working, he didn't like not being able to contact his friends. But there was nothing to be done.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, he made it to the top and found himself in a tower room. He gave a small smile, this was turning into a strange mission, almost like a weird fairytale. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the Minicon in this room, so with a sigh he strolled over to the window to take a look out.

And to his horror, he saw the Decepticons swarming the castle. And he had no way to warn his friends.

Celeste's POV.

Celeste felt like she was in a maze, the corridor had just twisted and turned, going down and then up. She had passed through several empty rooms, finding nothing. She wasn't a fearful type of person but the castle's heavy silence was started to get to her, and she was starting to wish she could just turn around and run back to her friends.

But she couldn't do that, she had a job to do, find the Minicon and get back to base proto, as soon as she met up with the boys.

As this thought passed through her mind, she suddenly saw something sparkling up ahead. Breaking into a jog, she saw what seemed to be a trophy wall, filled with animal horn and rotted heads. But what got her attention was the jade coloured shield on display in the very centre.

With a whoop of joy, she ran forward and grabbed the Minicon panel off the wall. She knew it was defiantly a Minicon, it felt instantly warm in her hands, though it didn't transform. She happily clutched it to her chest, and started to turn, intending to run and find the boys.

And that's when the wall to her left, exploded.

Coughing, she stared in horror as Demolisher and Wheeljack strolled in though the gap, stopping dead at the sight of her.

"A Femme," Wheeljack cried as Demolisher said, "Huh, what are you doing here?"

Without giving them a chance to recover from their shock, Celeste chucked a grenade Jetfire had given her right at the wall above them which exploded, raining debris on the two Decepticons.

Celeste run as fast as she could away from Demolisher and Wheeljack. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, there was something about this castle that seemed to disorientate her. She just ran and ran, until suddenly, she found herself back in the throne room.

She had to pause, she was out of breath, and now very worried. If Demolisher and Wheeljack were here, that had to mean their fellows were as well. And that did not bode well for either her or her friends.

"Well, this is something."

Celeste spun around and saw to her horror, that Megatron had managed to find her. As she stared, he started advancing on her and she didn't like his tight smile.

"You know it almost seems as though we've been in this situation before girl," Megatron commented on as he pointed his gun at her, his optics fixed on the Minicon panel. He then looked into her optics and gave a humourless smile.

"But oh, wait a minute, we have, haven't we," he continued as she stepped backwards onto the dais. "And there are only two things different, the location and...you."

Celeste didn't answer as he paused to look her up and down, and then gave a real smile.

"An interesting turn of events, I didn't think it was possible for humans to become transformers but I must admit this could have benefits," Megatron said with a sneer.

"And what might those be?" Celeste said coldly, not liking his tone.

"Why, simply that I don't have to worry about _permanently_ damaging you," Megatron replied with a fanged grin as he came ever closer to her.

"In your human forms, I could never give you the proper punishment that you richly deserve...until now," he said maliciously.

"Has anyone ever told you how single-minded you are," Celeste commented on, hiding the fact that she was scared by sounding causal.

This made Megatron chuckle and he said.

"Very good my dear but I'm afraid there's no going to be no impromptu rescue this time. Optimus and his men are trapped outside with my Decepticons between them and you."

"However," Megatron continued as Celeste's back hit the wall beside the throne. "If you submit gracefully to your punishment, I'll make it quick and then you can go home, minus that Minicon, of course."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't take you up on that offer," Celeste replied coldly, tensing up, ready for action.

Megatron gave a small shrug.

"As you wish," he said and he lunged at her in an astonishingly fast movement for someone of his bulk.

She only just managed to duck and roll away before he caught hold of her. He smashed into the wall with a heavy crash, indicating that if she hadn't moved, he would have violently pinned her there. She quickly scrambled to her feet and he turned from the wall and lunged at her again, this time catching hold of her wing as she tried to dodge.

She punched him in the face, but even though he gave a slight grunt of pain, he ignored it and seized her in a tight hold, preventing her from fighting. He sneered as she struggled in his grasp and deliberately squeezed, crushing her wings slightly.

"Well, I must admit I'm slightly disappointed," he sneered in her audio. "It seems Optimus hasn't done a very good job of training you."

"Or perhaps it not him, it's you, being a delicate Femme, you never stood much chance against me," he sneered as she snarled with anger and pain. "Perhaps now, Optimus will see that a Femme's place is at home, tending to her Mech and their Sparklings needs."

"Hey" came a voice from behind them. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?"

"What," exclaimed Megatron, and he whirled round, the pink Femme still in his grip to see who had spoken.

"Oh, this is priceless," Megatron said as he surveyed the new comer who was standing with an angry look in his optics. Celeste simply stared in shock at her unexpected rescuer, where had he come from?

To be continued.

_Author's note. Ah, ha a cliff hanger, so can anyone guess who has just entered the throne room? Will the kids survive this battle or will the Decepticons win? Find out in the next chapter, which I'll try not to take too long in posting. Till then._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Glad my taking up this story again, has been met with enthusiasm. _

_In this chapter we see the full Decepticon reaction to the kids' transformation._

_Enjoy and please review._

_Continued from last chapter._

"_Oh, this is priceless," Megatron said as he surveyed the new comer who was standing with an angry look in his optics. Celeste simply stared in shock at her unexpected rescuer, where had he come from?_

There before them, stood Wildracer, the light of battle in his optics, as he glared at the much larger Decepticons. He looked like he'd already been in a fight, his amour was scratched and dirty. He stood tall as Megatron looked him up and down and sneered.

"So, another child seeks to challenge me," Megatron said, cruelly squeezing Celeste so that she grimaced in pain.

"You know, you talk all tough and stuff," Wildracer said scornfully as his optics flashed in anger at the way his friend was being treated. "But I'm not the one who needs a human shield."

Megatron growled and let go of his prisoner, throwing her to one side. Shifting slightly so that he had both Younglings in his sight, he gave a cold smirk and said.

"There's nothing between us now, boy, so why don't you show me what you're made of."

Wildracer tensed his body, and then with a roar, charged at Megatron who laughed out loud at the sight and readied himself to receive him. But suddenly, Wildracer transformed, and while in his motorcycle form, skidded so that he slid rapidly along the floor, smashing into Megatron, knocking him off his feet.

Quickly transformer again, Wildracer scrambled up and rushed over to Celeste, to pull her to her feet. As Megatron snarled and started to rise, Wildracer tugged her away and the two started to run. As Megatron made it to his feet with a roar, Wildracer yelled.

"Spilt," and he transformed back into his vehicle form.

Celeste didn't need to be told twice, transforming, she lifted up into the air and shot out a broken window. As the two kids disappeared out the room, Megatron brought out his chest cannon with a snarl of.

"You...little..._brats!"_

And he blasted the door Wildracer had just raced out of.

Celeste's POV.

As Celeste soared into the sky, she saw Optimus and the others battling Cyclonus and Starscream down below her. None of them seemed to have noticed her shooting out the window which she was very glad about. As she pondered what she was going to do, a voice made her spin around.

"Hey Celeste, over here."

It was Radical and he was leaning out of a high tower, waving at her. She waved back but at that moment, Red Alert punched Cyclonus and the helicopter transformer went flying back to land in an undignified heap on the ground. Unfortunately, this gave him a clear view of the sky right above him.

"Hey, that's a Femme," he yelled in astonishment.

This caused everyone to pause and stare right up at Celeste who froze mid air. The Decepticons just gawked while the Autobots had looks of horror. Starscream had the most hang jawed expression it was possible to have as he stared at her.

For a moment nobody moved, not even Demolisher and Wheeljack who had just appeared, it seemed them still couldn't believe it. But then, Radical suddenly yelled.

"Celeste, behind you."

"What?" she started to say but at that moment, she felt someone grab her from behind.

As she struggled and Radical swore, an oily voice whispered in her audio.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come across such a delectable specimen on this miserable mud ball of a planet."

With a thrill of horror, she realised that Thrust had hold of her, his arms were wrapped tightly around her body and she couldn't break free.

"Let her go, you jerk," Radical yelled angrily, aiming his gun at Thrust.

Thrust however, twisted slightly so that Celeste was between him and Radical. In a tone that made Celeste's skin crawl, Thrust now said.

"I don't think so boy, this pretty little thing is coming with me."

Unbeknownst to those in the air, Starscream had recovered from his shock and who now had a look of rage on his face. While the Autobots tried to think of how to get their Femme away from Thrust and while the Decepticons simply watched, Starscream leapt into action.

With a roar he shot of into the air and tackled Thrust from behind. The tactician gave a squawk of surprise and let go of Celeste who fell and landed heavily on the ground. Starscream meanwhile punched Thrust right in the face and then mid-section before throwing him away. Down below Cyclonus, who was nearest to Celeste, started to advance on her, no doubt wanting to get the Minicon in her hands.

But as Starscream looked down, he gave another snarl and shot down to earth, landing he withdrew his wing sword and stood menacingly between the fallen Femme and the helicopter. Seeing that Starscream wasn't going to let him anywhere near the pink Femme, Cyclonus threw up his hands nervously and said.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't going to do anything, the Minicon...," he trailed off at the look on Starscream's face and decided it would be best to just back away.

Optimus sighed in relief, Celeste was safe from that scumbag Thrust, Starscream had protected her. But it quickly became clear that Starscream wasn't going to let any Mech near Celeste, when Hotshot tried to go and help her up, Starscream charged at him, chasing him away.

"Gang way."

It was Wildracer, speeding right into the courtyard, having burst out of a door that used to be the castle entrance. As he skidded past Optimus and transformed, it became clear why he had been in such a hurry, as a second later, Megatron blasted through the doors.

His face was a mask of anger, but when he saw Celeste lying on the ground behind, he smiled nastily and moved forward. Optimus lunged forward, to stop Megatron but the Decepticon managed to punch him hard in the abdomen and Optimus doubled over. This left Megatron free to advance on Starscream.

"I see you have taken care of the girl, Starscream. Now move aside so that I may deal with her."

Starscream gave Megatron a side long look and then took up a defensive stance, clearly not about to let the Decepticon leader past. As the red Seeker raised his wing sword menacingly, Megatron snarled in frustration.

"For Primus's sake, Starscream, I'm old to be her father, now move aside."

But Starscream simply growled and held his pose. This was making Optimus look very worried, with the Seeker in this state, if they didn't get hold of Celeste, she might be spirited away. Not to mention, Megatron was getting very annoyed and that wasn't good.

But suddenly there was a cry and a blue and white form leapt from a balcony and tackled Starscream, sending them both crashing to the ground.

It was Radical who had charged down the stairs when he saw that his friends were in trouble. As the red Seeker groaned underneath him, he yelled.

"Get out of here."

Celeste didn't need to be told twice, with the Minicon still clutched, she leapt to her feet and charged into Jetfire's arms, who instantly Warped away. Of course once Starscream realised this had happened, he went mad and tried to attack Radical, thankfully, Hotshot was able to pull him away from the furious Seeker and Warp away. Wildracer was also grabbed by Sideswipe and they Warped away as well.

This left a fuming Megatron and a very angry Seeker who was literally spitting with rage.

"Bring her back, bring her back now," Starscream was yelling furiously before Megatron whacked him on the back of the head, stunning the Seeker. Taking a deep breath, Megatron turned to Optimus was had recovered and was back on his feet.

"So," Megatron said in deceptively calm voice. "This is what you were talking about before Prime, those...children of yours have become...transformers."

"Indeed," Optimus said gravely as Megatron looked very thoughtful.

"That was why we were scanned, they have become replicas of us, essentially," Megatron said to which Optimus nodded. But now Megatron narrowed his optics.

"But what was the point?"

"Megatron, what do you think would have happened if me and my men had been hit," Optimus said calmly. As Megatron's optics widened, Optimus said.

"If not for the kids, _we_ would have been turned humans."

"A plot by Sideways," Megatron murmured before giving Optimus a sharp look.

"That would have weakened you, yes."

"What do you think," Optimus said tiredly, but he didn't go, it wasn't often he and Megatron simply talked without trying to kill each other.

"But _why_, Prime, why would he weaken you in such a roundabout way," Megatron pointed out forcefully. "There are numerous ways he could take you out, without being so elaborate about it, why all this. And why was he just trying to take you and a couple more out, why not all of you."

"I honestly don't know," Optimus said, rubbing the spot between his optics. "His motives are unknown to me."

Optimus now gave Megatron a very serious look.

"Don't trust him Megatron, he betrayed you as well as us, and I wouldn't put anything past him."

"And yet you were his only target," Megatron couldn't help but say. Optimus just shook his head.

"That as maybe, but neither of us knows what he's up to or what he's going to do next. I'd caution you to be on your guard, he could easily try something with you."

Megatron gave a tight smirk.

"Let him try," he said arrogantly but Optimus had a feeling Megatron had listened to what he had to say, so that was something.

"Well, I suppose this is sayonara, Prime," Megatron said as he bent down and seized Starscream and dragged him to his feet.

"Megatron," Optimus said before the Mech could Warp away. Megatron turned to look at him.

"I'd better not catch Thrust manhandling Celeste again as I will not be responsible for my actions. She's just a child, Megatron."

Megatron grunted in reply before barking at his men to return to base. Before he and Starscream disappeared however, he looked back at Optimus, and said.

"Child or not, she still is in dire need of discipline, her and those other two, which you seem to be incapable of giving. And one way or another, I will ensure they get it."

And with that, he and Starscream were gone, leaving Optimus clenching his fists.

Some time later.

"How are you all," Optimus asked in concern as he walked over to the kids who were sitting on a transformer sized sofa. Celeste was tending to the small injuries the boys had attained during the fight.

"How are you doing?" Optimus asked softly.

"Not too bad," Radical said. "Not much happened to me to be perfectly honest, not compared to these two anyway."

He grinned at his friends, as Wildracer chuckled.

"Heh, but we didn't squash Starscream, that was a smooth move dude," Wildracer said, giving him the thumbs up, before scowling.

"Man, you know after I left you guys, I fell down this trapdoor and ended up in the moat and had to claw my way through these damn thorns. I thought I was never going to get out, I only did when I found this secret tunnel back up."

"And I'm very glad you did," Celeste said softly. Her hand started shaking slightly.

Optimus say this and bent down to hug her.

"I know it must have been pretty overwhelming for Starscream to have acted like that, not to mention having that piece of slime Thrust touch you," he said gently as Wildracer said.

"Yeah, and if he tries that again, we'll kick his aft."

"Too right," said Radical grimly.

"Thanks guys," Celeste said with a smile as Optimus sat down beside them. As Optimus took her hand and Radical started cleaning a few of the cuts she had, Celeste said.

"Megatron almost got me, in that throne room, if it wasn't for Wildracer," she broke off with a slight shiver.

"Yeah, you should have heard some of the crap he was spouting," Wildracer said fiercely. This reminded Celeste of exactly he had said, and she angrily said.

"You know he told me I should stay at home, attending to my _Mech_ and _Saprklings,_ can you believe that," she said and Optimus shook his head at his rivals narrow-mindedness.

"I'm glad you're not a sexist pig, Optimus,"

"And so am I, Celeste," Optimus laughed. "So am I. But you'll find my mate Elita would never allow me to be in the first place, so you needn't worry."

But despite Optimus's calm exterior, inside he felt afraid. Only Scavenger had been badly injured in the battle but it could have turned out so differently. A thousand scenarios ran through Optimus's processor, had he inwardly shuddered. He would have to think long and hard about the situation, particularly the points Megatron had made.

There was certainly no denying, the Decepticon leader could be quite perceptive and shrewd at times. He briefly wondered what Megatron was thinking before turning his attention back to the kids.

Megatron's POV.

Meanwhile on the moon base, Megatron sat brooding on his throne, pondering the day's events. Although he had seemed very offhand when he had faced that Femme, he had actually been reeling at the sight of her. He simply couldn't believe his optics and the only reason he figured out who she was because of the way they had met, everything had just clicked into place.

"Can you believe it, a real Femme. I ain't seen one of those in ages," came Cyclonus's voice as he passed by the door of the throne room.

He growled softly, did his men have to be so immature? The girl wasn't even fully grown and yet his men were acting like moonstruck Younglings. Of course Starscream was the worst, his Seeker instincts kicking in when he saw another Seeker who was a Femme.

Bah, he did not deserve this, it was really was...

"That was an interesting battle today,"

The voice, which spoke as though it was right beside him, broke his train of thought. Optics narrowing, he growled.

"Show yourself, whoever you are."

The voice, which sounded suspiciously like Sideways, chuckled softly.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I was just wondering what your opinion of the situation was?"

"That is none of your concern," Megatron said coldly, too tried to bother with trying to find Sideways. "Be gone."

"Those children change things," the voice persisted, causing Megatron to snort.

"They change nothing, I will get my hands on them and give them the punishment of their lives, as I have intended to do since I laid optics on them," Megatron said dismissively.

"Optimus Prime cares a lot for those children," the voice whispered. "He's come to see them as his own. How would he react if you took them?"

As Megatron considered this, the voice drifted away as it said one final thing.

"How would he react if you...turned them?"

Megatron slowly smiled, that was defiantly one thought he would give consideration. Oh, yes indeed.

_Author's note. What is going to happen, now that the cats out of the bag? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Sorry for such a long wait in updating, got a little writers block. And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next will be longer._

_If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me, I think I really need them._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron's POV.

"As you know, gentlemen," Megatron began as he surveyed the Mechs in front of him. "This conflict has taken a rather interesting turn of events. And in the form of those delightful children, no less."

They all shifted as he said this, it was indeed a strange turn of events that had occurred recently. They had all been rather shocked when they'd laid optics on those Younglings and realised they were in fact those human kids that hung around the Autobots.

But the one who'd been affected most was clearly a certain red Seeker who had been unable to sit still since the last battle which had been the day before.

The pink Femme may have been a Youngling but she was a Seeker and that was more than enough for the red Seeker. And he was determined that no one else would win her Spark.

"Megatron, about the Femme...,"

"Yes Starscream," Megatron said irritably. "I am sufficiently aware of your infatuation with that girl, you needn't remind me."

"But Megatron, this is important," Starscream persisted.

"No Starscream, defeating Optimus Prime and taking the Minicons, _that_ is important," Megatron growled impatiently.

"Megatron, you can't deny me my courtship," Starscream said pleadingly.

"I thought Optimus Prime said he didn't want any of us going near her," Cyclonus pointed out.

"Nope, he just said that Thrust couldn't go anywhere near her," Wheeljack said calmly causing Demolisher and Cyclonus to laugh as Thrust looked furious.

Starscream bestowed a sneer on the other jet before turning back to Megatron.

"So as I was saying..."

"Enough, Starscream,"

Starscream fell silent as Megatron stood up and regarded them sternly.

"I see that we must discuss the problem of this Femme before we can move on to more _important_ matters," he said imperiously.

"In other words, how do we hook up Starscream with Prime's girl," Demolisher muttered.

"Wait a minute," Thrust said indignantly. "Why should Starscream be the one who gets this Femme. I have just as much right if not more to her."

"Tidalwave has a better chance at winning her Spark than _you_ do," Starscream sneered before adding. "And I have to say, I admire Prime's judgment in this instant,"

"Why you..!" Thrust snarled as Cyclonus cackled.

"I am ten times as worthy of the girl's Spark than you are," he spat as he and Starscream faced each other down, both trying to look as big and threatening as possible.

"Don't make me laugh, who'd want _you?" _Starscream hissed back but before Thrust could retort, Megatron snapped.

"You two are behaving like children, cease this petty bickering this instant."

As the two backed away, still glaring, Megatron sat back in his throne with a growl.

"Optimus does not have to deal with this, I'll wager."

He looked back at them.

"I'm afraid Thrust that Wheeljack is right, Oprimus has stated that he does not want you near the Femling."

Before Thrust could angrily protest or Starscream make another sneering remark, Megatron said.

"Optimus is her guardian, he is essentially her father in Cybertroian law. He has made his opposition clear...but to only one Mech."

Megatron bared his fangs in a grin.

"But he didn't say anything about the rest of us having a shot."

"You're thinking about offering your hand are you sir?" Demolisher said curiously, this statement caused a look of horror to form on Starscream's face.

"Not be foolish, Demolisher," Megatron said lazily. "What would I do with such a child?"

Starscream instantly looked relived and smug again.

"Forgive me sir, but I still doubt Prime will agree to a betrothal," Wheeljack couldn't help but point out.

Megatron's smirk grew wider.

"Then we'll just have to convince him about how advantageous a union would be for him and his _children."_

The Autobot Base.

Meanwhile at the Autobot Base, none of the Autobots had any idea what their enemies were plotting. Optimus and Jetfire were discussing training schedules while Red Alert repaired Scavenger. Sideswipe was busy with the Minicons and Blurr was holed up in his room doing who knows what.

Hoist was repairing some wiring in a control panel out in one of the corridors and he waved as Hotshot and his three charges walked past.

"Well, there is one good thing that has come out of this," Hotshot said as he escorted the kids to the Rec Room. "Now that the Deceptiocns know about you, we don't have to worry about skulking around, we can get on with your training properly."

"The sooner the better," Celeste said seriously to which Wildrider said.

"Too right dude,"

Seeing the grave looks on the kids' faces, Hotshot quickly said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you guys will be fine. You've got one of the best Autobot trainers teaching you, you'll be whooping Decepticon afts in no time."

This had the desired effort of making them laugh and they continued in a much happier mood to the Rec Room. It had been a couple of hours since the battle, and during that time the kids had been talking with the Autobots about the situation with the Decepticons.

Optimus had told them that from now on they'd have an Autobot partner. He did not want a repeat of the battle, where both Wildrider and Celeste being attacked and nearly injured by the Decepticons. It was clear that they wouldn't be able to fully train the kids before the next conflict with the Decepticons so this was the best solution to this problem.

Optimus would have preferred to leave the kids at the base during battles but he knew this would never happen. Sideways was too interested in them and would find some way to make sure they ended up in the battle, so they might as well take them in the first place.

But the kids had sworn to train hard and follow all and any orders to the letter. Optimus had accepted their word, he knew they only has his and the team's best interests at Spark whenever they had disobeyed. But he was still leery of letting them participate in battles, even if they were good at finding Minicons.

Megatron and his soldiers were a threat but at least Optimus knew what he was dealing with. Sideways on the other hand, he was something else entirely. Optimus, and secretly Megatron, was convinced that Sideways had some sort of ulterior motive for his activities on Earth.

The question was, what were they? He had fought on both side, alternatively helping then backstabbing them. He gave the impression of great power yet wouldn't use it, preferring to let the two factions fight it out. But at the same time, he would not totally keep out of it, he always seemed to be there, seemingly waiting to strike.

It never occurred to any of them his true motives, how could they? His master after all was the stuff of nightmares, a legend which was used to scare Younglings. Who knew that far from defeating them, he wanted them to fight...to the death.

_Author's note. Again, sorry for how short this is, but I really need ideas. If you have nay, that would be great. Until next time._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Well, I've finally updated, sorry for taking so long. Nice long chapter for you all to make up._

_Now, there's a scene where Celeste tries out some flying and seems very nervous. This may seem strange to everyone as she has done flying before. The reason she's nervous now if that she's always shot into the air, never slowing ascended. So that's why she's unsure._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The day after the Battle.

Optimus smiled softly as he watched the kids chat with their Minicons. Before, they'd been an equal height but with the Minicons being much stronger. Now, the kids towered over them and could easily pick them up if they wanted to.

"At least _we_ can now help protect you guys," Wildracer was now saying with a big grin to his Minicon Grindor.

"You won't have to save us all the time."

"_We didn't mind saving you,"_ Grindor replied with a smile.

"I know, it just felt we couldn't pay you back," Wildracer continued. "I mean, obviously friends' help each other but it's always nice to return the favour, if you know what I mean."

"Hey, will we be able to combine?" Radical suddenly asked excitedly.

Celeste and Wildracer looked eagerly at Optimus who chuckled.

"I'm not sure, that's something we'll have to find out," he said gently.

The kids looked very eager about this and even the Minicons seemed excited. It would make protecting their charges so much easier if they were able to combine. Optimus vaguely wondered what powers his kids would have with a combined Minicon. Undoubtedly, that would make for an interesting scene.

"Optimus,"

Optimus turned to see Hotshot standing there.

"Sir, you've got an incoming call."

"Alright Hotshot, I'll take it," Optimus said, hoping it was from Cybertron.

He knew it must be a secure line, if Hotshot wasn't telling him who it was from. So he quickly made his way to the Communication room and typed in a few commands. He then stood back and waited to see who was calling him.

The screen grew fuzzy with static before forming into an image, showing him who was calling.

He mentally groaned as he was greeted with Megatron's smirking face.

"Hello, Prime," Megatron said once the connection was secure.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted back. "What do you want?"

Megatron's smirk widened.

"Why, to extend an offer to you Prime, one I think you'll be very interested in."

With an uneasy feeling, Optimus replied with narrowed optics.

"What kind of offer?"

Megatron grinned before getting to the point.

"My Second Starscream wishes to offer his hand to your lovely daughter."

"Megatron," Optimus growled. "I thought I made it clear she's a child and I don't want your men chasing her."

"Actually Prime, you only mentioned you didn't want Thrust near her," Megatron replied smoothly.

"Besides, what we offer is a betrothal, for when your Femling's of age."

"Megatron, girls like her don't get betrothed, at least not in her culture," Optimus said with an afterthought.

"Ah, but she's part of our culture now, isn't she?" Megatron pointed out. "She, and those two boys, are now Transformers and must abide by our laws and customs."

"Yes, but...," Optimus began but Megatron overrode him.

"Is there a particular reason you wish to reject Starscream's suit?"

"He's a Decepticon," Optimus said, though he knew it was a poor argument and Megatron's next words proved it.

"Oh come now, Prime, wasn't it you who said that our factions shouldn't get in the way of two Sparks that wish to be one?"

The Decepticon leader chuckled.

"Nice try Prime. Now, can you think of a good reason, _apart_ from faction, as too why Starscream shouldn't be allowed to court her?"

Prime grumbled under his breath, but unfortunately, he couldn't. Celeste, was too young for Bonding, but that wasn't what Megatron was asking. And the Seeker was very honourable, on paper, he was a good candidate. But his daughter wasn't an ordinary Femme.

"Megatron," he began with a sigh.

"You do realise that Celeste may not be a Transformer forever? In fact, I will do everything in my power to help her become human again, if that's what she wants."

"If Prime?" Megatron said with a raised brow. "You mean there's a chance she may wish to remain a transformer?"

"I don't rule that out," Optimus admitted. "However, at the moment, she _does_ want to be human again."

Megatron shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me Prime, whether she remains a Femme or not. All I know is, Starscream is not to be dissuaded, and his programming won't let him."

Optimus nodded in understanding. Starscream's instincts would be telling him to act fast, before another Mech got in there. Even the knowledge that she'd be turning back into a human wasn't going to put him off.

"Very well, Megatron. What do you propose?"

Megatron sneered as he said.

"Why, we must allow them to meet, under more tranquil circumstances than the last time."

He chuckled at this statement as Optimus rolled his optics.

"Indeed," Optimus finally said in a dry voice, once Megatron had stopped chuckling.

"And as Celeste's guardian, I get to choose where we meet."

"Very well Prime," Megatron said with another half shrug, indicating he wasn't bothered.

"How about...this location?" Optimus suggested, sending Megatron the coordinates.

"That seems fine," Megatron said before adding.

"So, just us two and two Seekers?"

"Alright," Optimus said with a sigh before adding.

"And we all get to leave, don't we?"

"Why Optimus, I have no idea what you mean," Megatron said with a fanged grin as he cut the connection.

"Sure you don't," Optimus muttered as he switched the computer off as well.

Optimus slumped in his seat, sighing heavily. Megatron had to do this to him. He knew Celeste was unlikely to like the idea of meeting Starscream but what could he do? He had to follow protocol.

After rubbing his forehead with one had, he finally found the will to sit up. And then with another sigh, stand up and head out of the room and along the corridor to where the kids were.

"Hi Optimus," Radical greeted as he entered but then he frowned as he saw how downcast he looked.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

Celeste wasn't in the room, which made telling the two boys what had happened slightly easier. Scavenger opened his optics as he sensed something was up.

"That was Megatron calling," Optimus explained gravelly. "He wanted to tell me that Starscream's offering his hand to Celeste."

"What!" the two boys yelped, jumping to their feet at this.

Scavenger just shook his head.

"I thought something like this would happen. So, what did you say?"

"What could I say?" Optimus said with a heavy sigh before adding.

"He wants me to take Celeste and meet him and Starscream. At a beach some distance from here."

"Ho boy, Celeste's not going to be happy about this," Wildracer said, shaking his head.

"I know," Optimus said softly. "Unfortunately, she still has to meet her suitor, even if her final answer is no."

"You don't think she'll say _yes,_ do you?" Radical said in disbelief.

Chuckling, Optimus shook his head.

"No I don't. But we still have to observe the niceties."

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm not the one telling her," Wildracer said with a laugh, just as Celeste walked back into the room.

"Tell me what?" she asked curiously as Wildrcaer gulped and tried to smile.

"Eh, heh," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I, er, um, Optimus has something to tell you," he finally said with a sheepish grin.

Celeste gave him an odd look before turning to Optimus.

"What is it you need to tell me Optimus?"

Later that day.

Celeste sighed as she stood next to Optimus, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I've really got to do this, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Optimus said heavily. "It is decreed that Femmes at least hear out potential suitors, even if it's unlikely she's accept. I could only refuse if I had reason to believe you would be harmed. And I don't think Starscream means you any harm."

"But what about Megatron?" she asked softly.

Optimus chuckled.

"Starscream wouldn't let him try anything, not when he's trying to win your Spark. It doesn't make a good impression."

She smiled weakly at this before going back to staring over the water. She was trying not to let her apprehension get the better of her as she knew Megatron would just sneer over it. Not that she cared much about what Megatron thought but she didn't want to show up Optimus, not while he was her adoptive father.

So despite the fact she really wanted to cling to Optimus's arm, she resisted the urge.

The spot they had come to was actually a really nice one. It was a lonely sandy beach surrounded by rocky, crumbly cliffs and a clear blue ocean. A few gulls screeched over ahead but apart from that, there wasn't a soul to be seen.

Suddenly, the air a slight distance from then seemed to shiver and she felt Optimus stiffen.

"Here they come," he whispered softly and a moment later, Megatron and Starscream appeared.

Megatron had his usual sneer but Starscream's expression was harder to read. He looked both happy and scared at the same time. The two large Mechs started walking towards them and Celeste did her best not to tense.

After all, this was only a meeting, Megatron wasn't going to try and hurt her. And Optimus was here to look after her.

"Hello Optimus," Megatron greeted when he and Starscream were fairly close.

"Megatron," Optimus said evenly before turning to the red Seeker.

"Starscream."

"Prime," Starscream replied before turning his gaze on Celeste.

"Celestial."

"Hi Starscream," she said shyly. "Um, it's CelestialSun actually."

"It suits you," Starscream said which made Megatron's grin widen.

"Why don't you two get to know each other a little better?" the Decepticon leader suggested.

Optimus rolled his optics slightly, Megatron was enjoying this far too much. Starscream meanwhile was looking at Celeste expectantly and she nodded. The two leaders watched as they walked a short distance away.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Megatron now said as Optimus looked at him.

"I suppose," Optimus said noncommittally before saying.

"I still don't understand what you're interest in all this is, Megatron?"

Optimus's optics narrowed.

"Or are you just hoping you'll get hold of one of my kids and use them against me?"

Megatron's lips twitched, as though he'd been about to grin wider but thought better of it. Optimus felt his temper rise.

"That's all this is, isn't it? You just want my kids so that you force Minicons out of me."

"Now where ever did you get such an idea," Megatron said airily, confirming Optimus's suspicions.

"This isn't fair on Starscream," Optimus now muttered quietly to Megatron, to ensure the red Seeker didn't hear.

Megatron snorted

"Do you think Starscream cares if I blackmail you or not. All he wants is a mate to fly by his side, and if that comes at a certain expense, then so be it."

As Optimus growled, Megatron leaned slightly closer, doubly making sure the Seekers couldn't hear.

"But who's to say what I'll do Prime. Perhaps I'll allow Starscream to win your daughter fairly. Or maybe not."

While Optimus was talking with Megatron, Celeste was standing awkwardly with Starscream. His optics were looking out to sea but then they focused on her. For a moment, he didn't say anything, and then he said.

"How are you?"

She gave a small start but answered.

"Okay, thanks. How are you?"

"Good," he said with a small smile. "I never thought I'd come across a Femme all the way out here, and with no competition."

"You have a lot of competition back on Cybertron?" she asked curiously, wondering how their society worked.

He nodded, frowning slightly as he said.

"Of course. As soon as a Femme reaches her fourth form, she is the object of much desire. And depending on what kind she is, there will be many out to win her."

Celeste didn't say anything to that but Starscream seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You think the way our culture works is strange?"

"A little," she admitted softly. "It's just so different from mine, because theres an equal number of girls to boys, we don't have your sense of...urgency."

"That's a good way to describe it," he said with a chuckle before sighing.

"Both my brothers have found mates, lucky fragger."

"You have brothers?" Celeste asked curiously, it was slightly odd to think of Decepticons having family. But they obviously did.

"Of course, I'm a Seeker, we come in Trine,s" Starscream said, looking shocked that she didn't know this.

She thought about this and then said.

"So all Seekers are part of Trine?"

Starscream nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, I do have a Trine of thoughts. Rad and Racer."

Starscream raised a brow, he appeared to be considering this. He looked away suddenly, frowning.

"I'm sure it's not your usual kind of Trine," Celeste said, trying to lighten his mood.

Starscream now glanced at her.

"Your trine is unorthodox, but then so are you," he said to her.

"You were once human, and now, you're one of us."

"Yeah," she said softly, now the one to look away.

"And apparently I've got to pick myself a husband."

Starscream could tell she was unhappy with this. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him.

"It's not as bad as all that," he said softly. "Because of the pressure, it is ultimately the Femmes choice whom she mates with."

He smiled and then whispered.

"Even if Megatron was trying to make you his, you could say no and no one would force you. Mechs are considered weak and desperate if they try that and no one would back them up."

She smiled before asking.

"Um, Megatron isn't really going to try and marry me, is he?"

"Primus, no," Starscream said, looking repulsed at the idea. "He thinks you're too young for him, so no, he's definitely not going to offer his hand. And even if he did, I would fight him for it."

He looked quite fierce at this. She couldn't help but be relieved at this. She _never_ wanted someone like Megatron after her, it was bad enough that he was determined to _punish _her. She glanced at the large purple and green Mech, he was standing smirking beside Optimus. The Autobot leader didn't look happy so she figured Megatron was gloating or something like that.

She turned her back on him, before Megatron's optics could find hers. She didn't really fancying seeing him sneer at him so she focused again on Starscream.

"He won't let Thrust near me?" she suddenly asked, remembering the oily Mech touching her and how her armour had crawled with disgust.

"_I_ won't let him near you," Starscream said firmly before glancing out over the sea.

Turning back, he smiled at her and asked gently.

"How much flying practice have you had?"

"Not much," she admitted softly. "I've been hiding since I became a transformer, so I haven't had much time out in the open."

He nodded in understanding before taking her hands and leading her into the water. She looked at him but followed. He smiled gently and said.

"Let me show you what we can do."

He led her slightly further until the water reached their knees. She wasn't sure what was going on but then he carefully drew her close to his body. He then bent slightly and whispered.

"Just relax and let me do this."

"O-okay," she said softly, wondering what he was going to do.

She gasped as he suddenly lifted out of the water, he did it so fluently. They were now hovering above the water, she more or less clinging to him. It didn't matter they weren't that high off the ground, he was the one holding her up.

"It's alright," he said softly, getting her to look into his optics.

"Just let go, you can do this. Just keep your optics on me and I'll let you go. Let the air take you and hold you."

She trembled slightly but did as he ask, trying to hover. He smiled and suddenly leaned back, pushing his body away from hers. He smiled again and she looked down to see that she was supporting herself in the air.

Starscream suddenly let go of her hands and she was hovering in the air all by herself. She looked up to grin at him only to find he was moving away from her. She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"Come to me, Celestial, slowly."

She swallowed but gave it ago. She wasn't used to flying like this and nearly faltered. But he simply spoke again.

"Don't think, just concentrate on me, your body will do the rest."

And she found to her amazement, that when she did as he said, she easily floated over to him. He took her hands again and started to turn. She turned with him until they were slowly spinning in the air, heading further to sea.

She couldn't help it, she let out a small laugh as she found how easy this was. He chuckled at the awe on her face. He rubbed her hands gently as he said.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Makes you feel alive."

"It does," she said. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Celestial," Starscream said softly. "It's the only way you'll be a Seeker."

Back on the beach, the two older Mechs were still watching.

"There now, Optimus, their getting along..._swimmingly."_

Optimus tried not to groan at the awful pun.

"Yes they are. It would be a shame is someone ruined that."

He looked pointedly at Megatron who laughed.

"Indeed it would Prime. Let's hope that a certain rogue does not take a fancy to her."

Optimus looked sharply at Megatorn.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think of it as a warning, one leader to another," Megatron said simply before saying sharply.

"Whether you like it or not Prime, you're children have captured Sideway's interest. And there will be consequences for that."

Optimus had nothing to say to that. But a very cold feeling trickled down his back struts, leaving him feeling very uneasy. Because he knew that Megatron was right and that his kids were in danger.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

To be continued.

_Author's note. The meeting ends but how does Celeste feel about Starscream. And what about Sideway's threat, can anything be done? Find out next time, until then._


	15. Chapter 15 New Chapter

_Author's note. With thanks to ZabuzasGirl for her wonderful suggestions, they've been a big help in writing this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Hey Celeste, how'd ya get on?"

It was WildRacer who asked this question with a grin as his face mask was retracted. He wasn't used to wearing one and had it retracted much more often than the other masked Autobots. Besides which, he preferred for everyone to see his facial expressions, especially when he was happy.

However, he always had it up during a mission or when he was training, it felt like extra protection. He could understand why Optimus and Blurr wore them, you didn't want the Decepticons to know you were scared or hurt.

But at this moment in time, he didn't need to worry as there were no enemies anywhere near, only his friends.

"Okay," Celeste said with a shy smile. "Starscream taught me how to hover over water, and I really enjoyed myself."

"Cool," Radical said with his own smile, coming over to her.

"So uh, Starscream was okay then?"

"He was really nice," she admitted softly. "And he told me a little bit about Seekers. Did you know they always come in Trines?"

She smiled even wider as she said.

"I said you guys were my Trine."

"Aw, thanks Amiga," WildRacer said a laugh.

"Hey, what about Megatron, he was there too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah but I didn't speak to him much," Celeste with a shrug as she watched Optimus go to talk with Scavenger and Blurr.

"He just stood with Optimus and gloated a bit. I couldn't hear what they were saying but you can always tell with Megatron."

"You certainly can," Radical said sardonically.

"Hey never mind," WildRacer said kindly. "Least he's not the one trying to _win your hand."_

"Thank goodness," Celeste said seriously.

"I don't know what I'd do if he started with all that."

"Aw, don't worry, we'll protect you," WildRacer teased.

As she smiled at him, Radical said.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, Scavenger wants to try some new fighting techniques with us."

Celeste nodded and followed her two friends. Neither she nor them noticed the way the three adults were watching them.

"She seems fine," Blurr said quietly. "But Starscream isn't the type who'd scare her, he'll take his time wooing her."

"Unlike others," Scavenger said softly, looking at Optimus.

"You're worried Megatron might take an interest."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Optimus said gravelly. "So far he hasn't, but given time he may change his mind. On the face of it, not only is she a good catch, she has barely any suitors and..."

"She's your daughter," Scavenger finished for him.

"Precisely," Optimus said grimly. "I just worry that if Megatron has enough time to think about this situation, he may change his mind and decide he _does_ want Celestial."

"And he's ruthless enough that he won't care his own Second is desperate for a mate," Blurr said in his gruff voice.

The three of them fell silent, mulling all of this over. And then Optimus sighed.

"In the end it's Celeste's choice, if Megatron asks her and she says no, he can't do anything about it."

"But what if she ends up saying yes to Starscream?" Scavenger questioned.

"At the moment, I can't see it but that might change," Optimus said gravelly. "But he's a good Mech at Spark and if that's what she truly wants, then I'll support her."

"Maybe she can help him, even if she doesn't accept his suit?" Scavenger said thoughtfully.

"I noticed when I was with the Decepticons he got picked on a lot by Megatron. And all he wants to do is please him, and since he's so capable, Megatron's much harder on him. He could do with a good friend who believes in him."

"That he could," Optimus agreed.

Scavenger smiled softly before asking.

"Is she seeing him again?"

"Probably but we didn't actually discuss that," Optimus replied. "But Megatron did give me this warning, he believes that Sideways is interested in our kids."

"That makes sense," Scavenger said grimly. "They ruined his plan and he'll want revenge."

"Especially as he knows how much they mean to us," Blurr added.

"Indeed," Optimus said gravely. "But I won't let him or Megatron harm them."

The two Mechs nodded at their leaders statement before following the kids to the Rec Room. But all three of them silently promised that they'd keep a closer eye on the kids to ensure that nothing happened to them.

The next few days were rather peaceful with no Minicon alerts or any sigh of the Decepticons or Sideways. The kids got into a routine where they followed a schedule set by their guardians. In the morning, they would go and practice fighting techniques with Scavenger and Hotshot who wanted them to be trained up as fast as possible.

They would then either have a lesson with Hoist or Red Alert, learning about transformer mechanics or history. They enjoyed it a lot, it was so fascinating to learn and in return would tell the two bots things about their own culture.

After a small break, they would then go outside to learn more about their vehicle form and how to use it with ease and safety. Radical would do with either Optimus or Blurr while WildRacer went with Sideswipe. Celeste would go flying with Jetfire who gradually helped her to fly higher and higher as her confidence grew.

When that was finished, they were free to do their own thing as long as they didn't stray far from the base. They were careful not to disobey, they wanted to be taken seriously as Autobots. Finally, after a well deserved cube of Energon, they'd spend the evening with the Autobots.

Despite the fact they were now transformers, Optimus wanted to continue doing this as they were still kids. It didn't matter they couldn't sit on their laps, they could now give their guardians proper hugs and sit beside them safely. Things were going better than good, despite the threat of Sideways.

But like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Megatron's POV

While the kids had been practising their new techniques, the Decepticons hadn't been idle. Cyclonus and Demolisher either spent their time on the shooting range or learning about the human culture. Tidalwave mostly recharged, preserving his great strength for when it would be needed.

Wheeljack brooded a lot of the time but still made sure he used his fighting abilities enough so he wouldn't get rusty. Starscream meanwhile, did flying and sword manoeuvres over and over again, almost to the point of obsession. He was determined that if any Mech dared to challenge his right to the Autobot Femme, he would easily be able to repel them.

Meanwhile Thrust was plotting and trying to suggest several new plans to Megatron who wasn't interested in listening. Megatron himself mostly brooded about the situation they were in currently in, not bothering to do much else except to watch feeds from their spy cams.

He was bored, there hadn't been a Minicon panel activating for several cycles now and he hated being idle. But unlike Cybertron, there were no Autobots trying to raid them or walking around as easy targets. It was strange, there was only one small group of Autobots on this miserable planet but it was surprisingly difficult to find and destroy them.

He still didn't know where their base was which annoyed him no end. He wondered if it would be possible to place a tracker on one of the kids but knew Prime would watch his men's ever move when the kids were about. Speaking of those kids, he'd been watching them practice during the times Prime let them out of the base. And there was no denying them were getting better.

"Primus," he growled aloud, he was getting thoroughly annoyed about the whole situation.

It didn't help Starscream was still moping about that Femme, it was all Megatron could do to stop him chasing after her. While it would be amusing to watch Prime chase the Seeker away, it was better for now that Starscream followed proper courting procedure.

Sadly, that procedure meant they couldn't bother the Femme until a reasonable amount of time had passed since their first meeting. This was so a Femme would be able to see more than one suitors and meant they weren't all fighting for time with her. Which in the present situation, seemed rather stupid considering she only had _one_ suitor.

"He only wants her because she's a Seeker," he muttered to himself.

Granted, she had a rather nice form that promised to develop her into a delicious specimen, enough to get any Mech's attention. And with her small, delicately build and bright colour, she was very feminine, a tract most Mechs looked for. Nowadays, too many Femmes were big and chunky, a by-product of the War. It didn't help that Prime allowed Femmes into the army, this ended up running many a lovely Femme as they donned bigger armour.

But this Femme was too young for that, so she kept her shapely body with its pretty wings. He smiled, Seeker Femmes were so good in the berth, they had so many sweet spots, meaning they moaned deliciously. And if you were good, they'd come back for more.

It was no wonder that even celibate Mechs like Demolisher were taking note of her. It had been a bet of a shock to observe him watching her with interest as they viewed some footage. OF course, it had been amusing to see Starscream growling at the beige Mech, clearly warning him to back off.

Though Starscream had a harder time trying to get Cylconus to stop making jokes about it, the helicopter just had too much material.

He wondered if enough time had passed for him to request another meeting with the Femme on Starscream's behalf. He was getting tired of the Seeker's moping and skulking about, he wanted him out from under his feet.

"I wonder what their up to now?" he said softly as he realised it was round about the time those kids would be out training.

He hadn't checked out the Spy Cam in a while and couldn't think of anything better to do. So he ordered Thrust, who was at the computer, to switch it on.

"Right away my Lord," the jet said in his oily, toady tone.

Megatron rolled his optics but said nothing, he was hoping for something interesting to happen. Maybe a natural disaster, something to liven things up.

"That's it Celeste, you got it!"

Was it Megatron's imagination, or did the Spy Cams tend to focus an awful lot on that Femme? Perhaps they were as smitten as the rest of his men. Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Imagine teaching a Femme how to fight?" Thrust now said in his obnoxious voice as Jetfire demonstrated how to swoop down on a grounder.

"Hmm," Megatron grunted, not really listening.

Surprisingly for a former human, she did have a certain amount of talent when it came to flying. He knew it was no easy feat, he could when he combined with TidalWave. And she did look rather good with the wind rushing past her.

Perhaps he could understand why Starscream was so taken with her.

"...I should get a chance, why should that stupid Seeker be the only one...I'm just if not _more_ worthy..."

"What in Primus's name are you mumbling?" Megatron growled, glaring at the jet who cowered.

"Oh, uh, nothing my lord," he grovelled. "I was just thinking, why can't I offer my hand to that Femme?"

"Because Prime forbids it," Megatron replied lazily. "He does not consider you a worthy candidate."

"But why?" Thrust whined. "It's not as though Starscream is better than me and yet he allows him to court that ripe Femme."

Megatron raised an optic brow, that Femme was hardly that, she wasn't even fully grown.

"I wouldn't let Prime catch you making such statements," he said lightly.

"Or he'll beat you to scrap and that's if you're lucky."

Thrust blustered and stammered but Megatron wasn't paying any attention. He didn't liked Thrust's coarseness but it did make him think of something. Would this Femme have good Coding that could be used to produce some strong offspring? Apparently, these human females were very fertile and had no problem pushing out child after child.

Well, being fertile was only half of it, you needed to be coupled with a strong Mech to form the best Sparklings. In Megatron's opinion, as a Femme's primary programming, that's what she should focus on, finding herself a decent mate, bare his Sparklings and raise them. All this going to war nonsense was just asking for trouble.

If he didn't know Prime as well as he did, he might have thought it was all part of an elaborate plot to distract his men with these Femmes. But no, Prime wasn't sneaky enough to do something like that, not when a Femme could get hurt especially. He'd considered it but in the end decided it was an idea that was just asking for trouble.

For starters, his soldiers would not be happy that their Femmes were being used as bait and really, he wasn't that fond of the idea. So it was essentially a no go idea.

But suddenly, his attention was drawn back to the screen where something seemed to be happening. He leaned forward, the two flyers were all of a sudden agitated, what could be going on. He quickly barked out a command to Thrust.

"Increase the volume."

"A-at once, my lord," Thrust replied, jumping at the sudden order but still doing as told.

Megatron listened intently as Jetfire spoke.

"Starscream, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Starscream," Megatron growled softly, clenching his fists. What was that fool up to now.

"I mean no harm," Starscream was none assuring the two wary Autobots.

"I only want to talk."

"What about?" Jetfire said suspiciously as Celeste hovered near him.

"About...well," Starscream said slightly awkwardly.

"I...I want to get to know you better," he blurted out to Celeste who looked surprised.

"Our culture states that I must wait to see you again but...I felt last time I couldn't talk to you properly, not when we were being watched."

"Oh," was all she said but it was in understanding.

"Well, I'd be happy to talk, as long as it's not a trick."

"Never," Starscream said firmly.

"I don't want to force you into anything, I just want a chance."

"I don't know about this," Jetfire said, glaring at Starscream but Celeste placed a hand on his arm

"It'll be alright," she said soothingly.

She turned to smile at Starscream who smiled rather goofily back at her.

"Why don't you show me some more tricks?" she said gently and Starscream eagerly came closer.

Jetfire made a 'I give up' gesture and simply folded his arms, watching them closely to ensure everything was okay. Megatron too, watched as Starscream took Celeste's hand and started showing her how to deal with clouds. He watched as she laughed, flashing Starscream smiles and squeezed his hand.

And the leader of the Decepticons and feared warlord began to feel the first stirrings of both jealousy and...desire well up inside him.

In a corner of the room, hidden by the darkness, a shadow smiled. His plan was going perfectly and he was enjoying watching as it came to fruition.

_Author's note. Megatron decides to make a move on Celeste but will she accept this? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	16. Chapter 16 Alert New chapter

_Author's note. With a big thanks to ZabuzasGirl who wrote part of this, it was a huge help._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Celeste, we'll have to go soon," Jetfire called up to the pink Femme who looked down at him and said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

She looked up at Starscream who looked disappointed with the news but was still smiling. He was also still holding her hand but she didn't mind. Though she was loving flying, a part of her kept thinking she was about to plummet any moment so it was good someone was holding her. However, this nervous feeling decreased with each flight she took until she was sure she'd forget all about it.

"I had a nice time," she now said to him, slightly shyly and he smiled proudly.

"Seekers always feel better in the presence of other Seekers," he explained knowingly.

"Wait until you come to Cybertron and met your fellows, it will feel like...you've just come home and that you...belong."

She looked at him curiously, wondering if he was right.

"Well, I certainly would love to visit Cybertron someday," she said truthfully. "I want to see what it looks like and maybe...meet a few Femmes."

He nodded in understanding.

"I know it must be hard being the own Femme here," he rasped as they started to sink through the clouds towards Jetfire.

"But I will protect you from any Mech who might try and take you."

"Just as long as you protect me from Thrust, I'll be happy," she said smiling, but stills serious.

He nodded, he wouldn't mind a good excuse to beat up that slime ball and he would if he dared to even look in Celestial's direction. Thankfully, that suck up was the only_ one _to show an interest, he wasn't sure what he'd do if _Megatron_ all of Mechs suddenly declared he was going to offer his hand.

It was be his worst possible nightmare for that to happen.

"I think you'd better go back," he now said sadly, seeing that Jetfire was starting to look a bit twitchy.

"I don't want you getting in trouble with your father."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Celeste said gently.

She let go of his hand and started to head for Jetfire but then paused. She turned around and said hesitantly.

"I hope that...whatever happens...we can at least be friends."

"I'd like that," Starscream said with a soft smile.

"Well, see you around," Celeste said a little awkwardly as she moved further away until she was back with Jetfire who placed a hand on her shoulder. Starscream stayed until she had Warped out of sight and even then, he hung in the air for a little while longer. But finally with a sigh, he too Warped away.

Megatron's POV

Megatron waited impatiently for Starscream's return, he'd watched the Seeker the entire time he'd been together with Celestial. So he'd seen when the Seeker had Warped away and could suitably become enraged for when he next saw him.

Megatron wasn't even sure why he was so annoyed with the Seeker. After all, he was trying to win this Femme's Spark, it made sense he'd want to get to know her first. Starscream was a very honourable Mech with a streak of compassion within him. So, it was in his nature to act like this towards the young Femme.

But none the less, he was angry with his Second and he fully intended to let him know that.

"Starscream!" he roared as soon as he heard the tell tale sound of the Warp Gate, meaning the Seeker had arrived.

He tapped his Throne arm impatiently as he waited for Starscream to arrive. Oh yes, he was going to give it to him and give it to him good.

"So, you've decided to join us," he said silkily as Starscream finally made it to the Throne Room.

"Sir?" Starscream questioned, falling to one knee. "I didn't realise you required me, I never received a call."

"I didn't send you one," Megatron replied icily and as Starscream looked up at him in confusion, said.

"But I have been watching you Starscream. Watching you fool around with that girl."

Starscream stared at him in shock.

"I-I only wished to talk with her," he stammered, trying to work out what he'd done that his leader was so angry about.

"Did I give you permission to do such a thing?" Megatron demanded harshly, knowing he was being utterly unfair, but not caring.

"I-I...well no," Starscream stammered.

"But I didn't think I had..."

"No, you didn't think, that much is clear," Megatron sneered and Starscream flinched at his tone.

"Please Megatron, I don't understand what I've done wrong," Starscream said quietly.

Megatron snorted and rolled his optics.

"She may be an unclaimed Femme, Starscream but she's also an Autobot. She is the enemy and I won't have you becoming confused about your role in this fight," Megatron said sternly.

"But...," Starscream said in utter confusion. "I'm trying to win her Spark sir, I have to get to know her first."

Megatron's sneer became even more pronounced.

"Get to know her, Starscream?" he said delicately. "I'll tell you how you can get to know her, you can grow a backbone and bring her back here."

As Starscream gaped at him, Megatron continued with a leer.

"You'd have plenty of time to get to know her if she was kept in your quarters."

"How dare you," Starscream snarled angrily, jumping to his feet.

"I am not some pathetic low life who just wants a quick jerk off, I want her to love me."

"Love?" Megatron sneered with a mocking laugh.

"Grow up Starscream, she will be the Carrier and Carer of your Sparklings as well as the warmer of your berth. Don't be more of a compassionate fool than you already are."

Starscream looked like he was going to explode with rage and Megatron idly wondered whether he was going to attack him. But then Starscream turned on his heel and marched off angrily.

Megatron watched him go before glancing over at Thrust.

"You may go now," he said lazily, his voice indicating he was completely unbothered by what had just happened.

"Thank you my lord," Thrust said with a bow.

"You did well for telling Starscream his place, he thinks Femmes are our equals,"

He laughed nastily before heading out of the Throne room, leaving Megatron to brood.

He hadn't been very truthful with Starscream, he did think there was more to Femmes then interface and Sparklings. But something had drove him to say those, cruel, hurtful things and he was finding he wasn't very sorry he'd said them.

It was all because of that girl, she was the cause of all of this.

And he was going to find out just why she was so special.

The next day

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to accompany you, Celeste," asked Radical, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Celeste. "There's no need for you guys to come with me."

"But Celeste, Optimus and the others don't won't us outside of the base alone," said Racer.

"I know what they said but I won't be going far. I'll be be perfectly safe," she said, reassuring them.

All three of them were standing at the entrance of the base, standing in front of the large forest surrounding one side of the base.

"I'll be back soon," she said, smiling.

"Just...be careful, Celeste," said Radical.

Celeste flashed them another smile and started walking away, into the forest. Radical and Racer watched her as she disappeared, then looked at each other with worried glances.

Sighing they went back inside to attend to their duties. They were worried for their friend but knew that she would be able to handle herself. Little did these two know that these worries would soon be justified.

Unbeknown to the three of them, someone had been watching them in the shadows. Once the two Mechs went back inside the base the stranger started to follow the femme.

Unaware that she was being followed Celeste was enjoying her small walk through the surrounding forest. While she was walking she couldn't help but go back to the time she had with Starscream the day before.

She had had a good time yesterday and Starscream had taught her some useful techniques for whenever she was out flying and...Surprisingly she had actually enjoyed his company. Sure he was a Decepticon but he was nice in his own special way. He had made her laugh a lot and he made sure that whenever she faltered in the sky that she didn't fall.

She smiled as she remembered how he stayed close to her to make sure that she didn't injure herself. He was really gentle and caring, a big change compared to when she had first met him.

Celeste was now in a small clearing somewhere inside the forest. Suddenly she heard a branch snap behind her. The sound made her jump and turn on the spot. She searched through the trees around her, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" she called, eyes searching through the trees. She couldn't see who it was but she could now clearly hear someone moving around through the surrounding forest.

She had a pretty good idea who the culprit or culprits might be.

She called, "Radical, Racer, I thought told you guys to stay at the base."

Celeste didn't get a response and the sounds of someone moving through the trees was now gone. All was silent.

Smiling with her hands on her hips, she said, "All right guys if you're trying to scare me it's not working. You've had your fun, now come out."

Again there was no response, only silence and she was starting to get a bit nervous. The smile on her face grew smaller.

"Radical, Racer," she called nervously.

Out of nowhere she heard a chuckle come from behind her.

"Oh, I'm not those two."

She had heard that voice so many times that she recognized it at once. She immediately froze and couldn't even move. After a few moments she forced herself and turn towards the one who had spoke to her.

As soon as she did this the Mech who had spoken came out of the shadows with a big grin on his face, his fangs showing.

"Expecting someone else," he said, slyly. There was an amused glint in his optics as he said this.

Celeste was staring wide eyed at the Mech in front of her. This was the last Mech she expected and wanted to see.

"Megatron," she whispered, shocked.

He chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Indeed, Celestial," he said in an almost friendly way.

She tensed up, figuring he was planning to capture her or something like that. Or maybe he was finally getting round to _punishing_ her for making a fool of him. Well, she was ready for him, she wouldn't let him do anything to her.

"What do you want?" she demanded, trying to disguise the fact she was afraid of him.

He was a ruthless and a very powerful Mech and somehow now that she was a transformer, she was more aware of this fact. She was now expected to fight him, she couldn't rely on others to save her and frankly, she didn't want to. But that didn't mean it was easy to stand up to him.

But her statement only made him chuckle again.

"Why so suspicious, my dear?" he asked, very amused.

"I only want a little chat."

As she glared at him, he added.

"You didn't mind Starscream requesting the same thing."

"I trust Starscream more than I do you," she said bluntly. "And so do the others, including Optimus."

"No doubt," Megatron said unconcerned.

"But surely you'll hear me out at least?"

"If you stay where you are, I will," Celeste said firmly. "Otherwise, I'm leaving."

Megatron's optics glinted in amusement at her last statement but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he said.

"Did you enjoy yourself with Starscream yesterday?"

Celeste stiffened and narrowed her optics at him.

"I enjoyed him teaching me to fly," she said truthfully but cautiously.

"Jetfire's great but he's a Shuttle and there's subtle differences to the way he flies compared to Starscream. I'm learning a lot from both of them."

Megatron nodded as though this answer made a lot of sense. But then he asked.

"But what about his actual company? Did you enjoy that?"

"_Why does he want to know?"_ Celeste wondered in confusion.

Was he trying to find out whether she would accept Starscream's hand or not? But she'd gotten the impression he wasn't very bothered whether she became Megatron's mate or not. Then again, maybe he was hoping she did so that he could taunt Optimus, yes that sounded like a good reason for Megatron.

"It was nice," she finally said, honestly. "Starscream's a good Mech and he helped me a lot."

"How touching," Megatron sneered and she scowled.

How could Starscream serve someone like him, she didn't understand it at all.

"If that's all?" she said coldly, beginning to turn away from him.

This of course was a big mistake, as Scavenger had always told them, never turn your back on a Decepticon. And especially never turn your back on Megatron.

"No, it isn't," a voice said right behind her and she spun around to find that Megatron was suddenly right in front of her.

"Ahh!" she cried in shock, how had he moved so rapidly and _silently?_

But before she could think, let alone move, Megatron had caught her in his grasp, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Her arms were pinned to her side and she was lifted partially off the ground.

She stared up into his optics as he grinned triumphantly down at her.

"You're not leaving quite yet, my dear," he said silkily, squeezing her slightly so that she gasped out in pain.

"Ah, let me go," she gasped, terror seizing her body at the situation she was in.

"What's the rush?" Megatron asked lightly, relaxing his grip ever so slightly.

"Prime and you're little friends won't be expecting you back for a while yet, we have as much time as we need."

Celeste felt her insides freeze.

"For what?" she questioned, her calm tone a complete falsehood as to how she was really feeling.

"Hmm," he murmured, letting one of his hands slid up her back, causing her to shiver.

"How about for this?"

And before she could protest, he'd cupped the back of her head and kissed her, full on the mouth.

For a moment, she was frozen in place as his hot mouth was pressed against hers. And then she began to struggle, moaning loudly as her mouth was dominated by the much larger Mech. But he had too firm a grip on her, one arms was enough to keep her arms and body under control. The other made sure she couldn't jerk her head away.

"Mmmm, mrfth," she whimpered loudly, trying to get away as he now shoved his glossia into her mouth and started exploring it.

Her mouth was filling with his taste and an oily substance that substituted salvia. And it only got worse when his glossia started to play with hers. She continued to struggle against him but she was growing weaker and weaker while his grasp never wavered.

Eventually, she closed her optics, still moaning in protest to what was happening. Megatron triumphantly carried on what he was doing, while she waited for it to end. Sadly, he didn't let her go until he was fully satisfied.

"Mmmth...uh," she gasped, tears starting to trail down her face as Megatron smirked down at her.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked slyly and when she didn't say anything, laughed smugly.

"How precious," he sneered, letting her go so that she stumbled back and away from him.

"W-why did you do that?" she asked tearfully, unable to control herself.

He stepped forward and touched her chin.

"Consider it your punishment," he said with a small shrug.

"We're even now."

She stared at him, hardly able to believe what he'd just said. All that for some petty revenge? And all she'd done was try to protect an innocent Minicon.

"Damn you," she whispered softly, backing away from him as he continued to look very pleased with himself.

"Damn you," she screamed before turning and blasting off into the air, anything to get away from here.

His mocking laughter followed her as she shot up high until she reached the clouds. Once she was high enough, she wrapped her arms around herself, tears now flowing down her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened, why did he have to do that?

"Oh...oh god," she gasped out, trying to swipe the tears away.

She felt so awful now, when just a mere half an hour ago, she'd been happily walking through the woods. How long had Megatron been there? Was he stalking them?

The answer to that was undoubtedly yes and she shook her head for questioning this.

What was she going to do about what had happened? Her first thought was to go straight to Optimus and tell him what had happened. But then she paused and considered this.

If she told them Megatron had caught her off guard, they'd never leave her alone. She'd be constantly watched and never allowed to go anywhere by herself. She was already treated differently because she was a girl and not only that but because she wasn't married yet.

She wanted to prove she didn't have to be married to get on in life, she wanted to be independent. Besides, Megatron was probably expecting her to run straight to Optimus and his revenge would be complete.

No, she was going to keep this to herself for now. She'd get her own back on Megatron, one way or another. And she wouldn't need to molest him in order to do it either.

She swiped away her tears, taking deep breath to calm down. By the time she got back to the base, she'd be her normal, happy self and no one would ever know what had happened. She'd go back to having fun with her friends and training and she'd never let Megatron take advantage of her like that again.

Three days later

Celeste run quickly as she could, keeping low to the ground. They were in the middle of a battle, the Minicon hadn't been found yet and that was what she was looking for. She wasn't skilled enough to be in the air and fighting so she was essentially grounded.

It didn't bother her too much, it meant she didn't have to face Starscream in battle. That would be a damn awkward thing, especially as she was sure he'd never attack her. But the same couldn't be said of her friends and she just wouldn't be able to stand back and watch him hurt them.

So far, she hadn't seen Megatron but she was sure he'd be fighting with Optimus, he always was. So it came as a bet of a shock as a voice that was chillingly familiar came out of nowhere.

"Alone again, my dear?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned slightly to see Megatron standing there, smiling his fanged smile right at her. And there was no other Autobots nearby to help her.

To be continued

_Author's note. What happens to Celeste? Does Megatron try anything or does he just want to gloat. Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17 Alert New Chapter

_Author's note. With thanks to ZabuzasGirl for her suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus's Pov

Optimus was busy fighting Thrust and most of his men were similarly occupied. Earlier in the day he and his team had picked up a Minicon signal in a deserted area of Iraq surrounded by ruins. Everyone had gone, even the kids.

Optimus as usual wasn't too happy about bringing the kids along. But he, like the others, knew that if they didn't bring them then Sideways would find some way to lure them out like the last time. So he had no choice but to bring the kids with them. Optimus knew that the kids were getting better every single day with their fighting skills. Watching their practice sessions at the base certainly proved that.

Wildracer and Radical weren't too far away from him, fighting Cyclonus. Even though those two were practically grounded with not much experience they were holding their own against the flyer.

Celeste on the other hand was another matter entirely. During the entire fight he had been trying to keep her in his sights but some time during the fight he had completely lost sight of her. He knew that she was going after the Minicon while everyone else was occupied. He wanted to follow her but he had his hands full at the moment.

During that time Optimus had been fighting Megatron. He got very worried when at the same time he had seen Celeste sneak off time find the Minicon that Megatron had noticed too. Right at that moment Megatron shoved Optimus back and punched him straight in the gut. Optimus had doubled over in pain and before he could even get back up onto his feet, Megatron was off.

Before Optimus could even stop Megatron, Thrust had jumped in to take over where his leader had left off. This left Optimus unable to go after the Decepticon leader.

Optimus knew that Celeste was more than capable of taking care of herself but she was still an unclaimed femme and he didn't know Megatron's view on her. He was still worried that Megatron would try to claim her. But right now he had to push such thoughts back from his mind and focus on the fight.

Little did he know that his nightmare had already become a reality and was just about to get even worse.

Celeste's POV

"You seem a little surprised to see me," Megatron said evenly as he grinned at her, even as she tensed up at the sight of him.

"Of maybe you were hoping I'd run into you?"

She gaped at him, how dare he imply such a thing. That was the last thing she wanted, at this point, she'd rather run into that slime ball Thrust. Well, almost, she didn't relish the thought of him trying to touch her any more than Megatron.

"I don't think so," she said coldly, determined not to give him an opening to attack her again.

"What do you want this time Megatron," she now demanded.

"I just wanted a little chat with you," he said calmly, smiling

"Rather than finding the Minicon?" she said in disbelief.

"I'm flattered."

Megatron chuckled lightly, taking a step closer though she held her ground. There was still enough space between them that she could jump out of the way if he came at her. But he didn't give any indication that was what he was planning.

"Most Femmes would be," he now said conversationally.

"If an older, powerful Mech took an interest in them, especially if he had a lot to offer them."

"Well, I'm not most Femmes," Celeste said with narrowed optics.

"I don't care about power, I'm not attracted to guys old enough to be my father nor do you have anything I'd be interested."

But instead of being offended by her words, he merely laughed.

"Oh, my dear, you are a sharp one," he said, his optics gleaming and she didn't like that at all.

She didn't say anything to this, just glared at him.

"Tell me, how's your training going?" he suddenly asked.

"It's going well," she said cautiously.

"We've got good teachers."

"You do," he agreed, causing her to frown.

Just what was Megatron up to, was he trying to get her to lower her guard?

"Scavenger taught Optimus when he was young," Megatron now said.

"So naturally, you'll be learning a lot from him."

"We are," she said, not seeing any reason to deny this.

He smiled at her before changing the subject.

"Optimus didn't seem very upset when I saw him," he said, watching her closely.

"I would have thought he'd be cursing me for what happened."

Celeste stiffened.

"I didn't tell him," she said coldly. "Though I'm sure that's what you wanted."

Megatron laughed loudly at this, causing her to roll her optics while still watching him closely.

"My dear, you're braver than I thought," he now complimented.

"I'll admit I expected you to go running to Prime and yet you haven't. I wonder why that is?"

"There's no need for him to know," she said flatly. "He's enough to worry about, with Sideways and all, I didn't want to add to that."

"Very noble of you," Megatron said with a smile, looking at her with a lot more interest.

"Please don't look at me like that," she couldn't help but say.

It was so unnerving, didn't Megatron know that.

"Forgive me," he said softly and she was shocked at his apology.

"You're a very interesting Femme, did you know that? I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

"Uh, thank you," she answered, not knowing what else to say.

She stared into his face, not noticing that he had taken a step forward.

"Not only are you very brave, you grow more beautiful every time I see you," he said quietly, coming just a little bit closer.

"I...," she started to say but he held up a hand.

"When you first became a transformer, I saw you as only a child and that's what you were," he said softly.

"But you've grown since then, you're becoming more of a Femme every day. Just like your friends are turning into Mechs."

"I...I don't feel any different," she whispered softly as he came close enough to look down at her.

He shook his head slightly.

"It's difficult to see what others see in you but I assure you it's true. Ask Prime if you've changed and I think his answer will be yes."

She was so entranced by what he was saying, that she didn't react when he cupped her chin gently.

"If you could see other Femmes, what a child and an adult looks like, you would be able to see this for yourself. But I know a better way for you to know if you're an adult."

"What is it?" she asked and he smiled gently.

"This," he said softly and he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

For a moment, she was going to struggle but he didn't ram his mouth against hers in brutal fashion. Nor did he grip her so she couldn't get away, he just held her chin as he almost lovingly kissed her.

It felt...nice, so much better than the last kiss he'd given her. She stood frozen in surprise at this, she couldn't believe this at all. She didn't feel crowded or scared, it felt like she had a choice. And yet she didn't pull away from him.

He ended it and pulled away from her, smiling knowingly down at her.

"Did you enjoy that?" he questioned.

"Y-yes," she said in wonderment. "It was...alright."

He sighed heavily.

"I could feel how surprised you were," he said softly, with a touch of regret.

"You stiffened with I first touch you but then relaxed. You thought I'd be rough?"

"Well...," she said, but he spoke before she could continue.

"I shouldn't have done that, I let my temper get the best of me. I'm sorry Celestial."

"Oh," she said, completely shocked.

She never would have expected Megatron of all Mechs to say he was sorry. He just...didn't seem like the type, she was sure he always thought he was right. He smiled sadly at her expression.

"Will you give me a chance?" he asked softly. "To kiss you again without fear of hurting you?"

"I...," she said, not sure what she should do.

But a part of her wondered what it would be like to be kissed properly, and this part overruled her common sense. She forgot that he was the enemy and that this might be some sort of trick. So she cleared her throat and said one small word.

"Alright."

He smiled widely but not in his usual nasty way.

"Thank you," he said gently, lightly wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close.

Celeste felt nervous but at the same time excited. She'd never really dated before so this was all new to her.

Megatron now leaned down again, pressing his lips against hers. She felt her optics close as this happened, her mouth parting slightly. Megatron's optics gleamed but he carried on in a gentle fashion.

He began moving his lips against hers, kissing her properly. To his delight, she responded, kissing him back without closing her mouth. So he took the opportunity and slipped his glossia into her mouth, gently running it along the inside. He heard Celeste moan slightly and felt her melt into his arms.

He pressed further, running his hands down her sides, causing her to tremble. He then brought them back up to start teasing wires in her wings and this really made her cry out.

"Ah,"

"Is that alright?" he whispered, letting go of her lips for a moment.

She nodded almost drunkenly.

"Feels...good," she admitted breathlessly and he nodded knowingly.

"That's how it should feel," he said before asking slyly.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes," she said and he smiled before swooping upon her.

He kissed her much more passionately, triumphantly listening to the way she moaned and writhed in his grip. He aimed for sensitive areas that were usually found of Seekers and it worked perfectly. Finally, what he was doing became too much for her young, inexperienced body and she fainted in his arms.

This didn't bother him though, he was very satisfied with what had happened. He scooped her into his arms and activated the Warp Gate. In another moment, both he and Celeste were gone and heading for his base. Once there, he stepped out of it and walked straight for his quarters.

Once there, he laid Celeste gently on the berth before laying down beside her. He paused, admiring her beautiful sleeping form before kissing her gently on the cheek. He then pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

Sideways Pov

Unnoticed by either Megatron or Celeste a familiar figure had been watching their encounter deep in the shadows.

As Megatron warped the two of them back to the base, Sideways chuckled, an evil grin behind his faceplate.

"Oh, Optimus is just gonna love this," he said, wickedly.

He couldn't wait to see the look on the Autobot leader's face when he heard what had happened. Or rather, when he _saw_ what had happened. For Sideways had been doing a lot more than simply watching the exchange.

A lot more indeed.

Optimus Pov

While all of that had been going on, the battle had continued. Until finally there was a cry of victory.

"I've got the Minicon," shouted a cackling Cyclonus.

All attention on the battle field was turned towards him. The maniac wasn't lying, Optimus could clearly see in Cyclonus's hand.

A smirk appeared on Thrust's face. He aimed a kick at Jetfire that knocked the Autobot straight to the ground.

"Decepticons pull back," said Thrust.

No sooner had Thrust given the order that all of the Decepticons warped out of there and back to their base. The Autobots were unable to stop them.

Once the Decepticons were gone the Autobots righted themselves.

"Frag it," said Hotshot, punching a boulder. The thing split into pieces on impact.

"Calm down Hotshot," said Optimus. He went over to Hotshot and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them next time."

Hotshot looked to his commander. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
Unfortunately he wasn't given enough time to cool off.

"Optimus!"

He turned to find Radical and WildRacer rushing over to them, panic in their optics. He stared at them for a moment, before calling.

"What's happened?"

A cold feeling settled over him and he asked urgently

"Where is Celeste?"

"That's what we came to tell you," Radical said breathlessly.

"We can't find her at all, we've been looking."

"All we found was her knife," WildRacer said grimly, holding it out.

"And it was on a stretch of ground that looked a bit trampled."

Optimus was frozen in horror for a moment at the implications before snapping out orders.

"We need to search this area, she may have been injured and is lying somewhere near."

He didn't believe it but he had to be sure.

"Autobots, spread out."

They obeyed his command, some heading in the direction where the boys had found the knife, the rest in the other direction. Optimus stood, briefly praying to Primus that his worst fears would not be confirmed. And then he hurried after his men.

But they couldn't find her anywhere and were forced to head back to their base. WildRacer and Radical asked if they could wait outside, just in case Celeste appeared and Optimus agreed with a heavy sigh.

But as Hotshot tried to comfort him, Sideswipe suddenly came running up.

"Optimus sir, we're getting an incoming call."

Optimus looked up hopefully though a part of him was afraid it would be Megatron, calling to gloat. Nevertheless, he headed straight there.

"Patch it up, Sideswipe," he ordered and the young Mech did as asked.

But it wasn't Megatron on appeared on the screen, it was the masked form of Sideways.

"Greeting, Optimus Prime," he said in his low voice.

"What do you want, Sideways?" Optimus asked with a growl.

"I have something that I think will interest you," Sideways said simply but with a touch of smugness.

"It would be worth your time to watch it."

"And just what is it you think will interest us?" Scavenger asked with narrowed optics, standing to one side of his leader.

Sideways didn't answer, his optics glinted and he suddenly disappeared. In his place was a file, waiting to be opened.

"We can't trust anything Sideways sends us," Hotshot said hotly as they all stared at the screen.

"It is risky," Blurr agreed.

"But what if it's something about Celeste?" Hoist pointed out.

"I think we better risk it," Optimus said and he reached forward to press the button that would open it.

But what they all saw was something that none of them was expecting.

Celeste's POV

Celeste yawned as she slowly came awake. She felt warm but there seemed to be something beside her. Her half awake mind wondered why this was so, it was not the norm. As she neared consciousness, she realised that a pair of arms were holding her close, causing her to frown.

She finally opened her optics and glanced around the room she was in. And she had to stop herself from screaming out loud.

She was in a dark, gloomy looking room that had a view of a grey landscape. But what was worse than the scenery was the fact she wasn't alone. Looking down, she saw to her horror that she was in _Megatron's_ arms. He was snoring while wearing a very smug expression on his face.

Trembling, she slipped his arms off of her, got off the berth and started to back away. Megatron grunted slightly but didn't wake up. Still shaking, she looked down at her body, terrified he'd done something to her while she'd been asleep.

But to her relief, she couldn't detect anything wrong. It seemed he'd just brought her back to his base and fallen asleep with her. But she had no doubt about him letting her go. This meant she had to get out of there, _now!_

Carefully, she made her way to the door, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Megatron wasn't about to wake up. When he carried on snoring, she opened the door and slipped out into the corridor. As she made her way along it, tears started to prick at her optics.

He'd used her, he'd used her again and like a fool, she'd let him.

She started to run, no idea where she was going but not caring. All she wanted was to be as far away from Megatron as possible. She didn't meet anyone, not even a Minicon but somehow she managed to run right into the Warp Room.

With shaking hands, she managed to type in the coordinates that would take her into the area near the base. And then she leapt onto the platform, waiting for the Warp Gate to activate. And then she was whisked away in whirl of bright light.

The next moment, she found herself falling through the sky, her tears whipped away by the rushing air. With a sob, she transformed and headed back to base, hoping Optimus could forgive her for what happened.

To her relief as she approached the base, she saw Radical and WildRacer jumping up and down, waving madly to her. She headed straight for them, transforming so she could land in front of them.

"Celeste, what happened to you?" WildRacer cried as they rushed over to her.

"M-Megatron captured me," she said shakily.

"Rad...Racer...,"

"Come here," Radical said firmly, drawing her into a tight hug with his brother.

"What did he do," WildRacer growled.

"Uh, kissed me," Celeste gasped. "I...damn it, I can't believe what happened."

"Don't worry," Radical soothed as they began to lead her back into the base.

"It'll be..."

He stopped as he saw the Autobots standing there. They stared as Optimus said grimly.

"Celestial, we need to have a talk."

Sometime later 

Optimus was slumped in his seat, feeling utterly defeated. He just felt so helpless over the whole situation with Celeste. He'd failed as her father to protect her from someone like Megatron who had totally taken advantage of a young Femme.

That damn video Sideways had sent, he felt like ripping something apart after watching it. Unfortunately, Celeste had returned not long after he'd watched it so his temper had reined when he'd given her a scolding.

She finally run away in tears and he knew he'd be going into her room later to comfort her. But right now, he had to calm himself down, he didn't want to be angry at her. But he knew who he wanted to be angry at.

With a snarl, he typed in some commands into the computer and wanted for a response.

His temper was not improved when he was greeted by Megatron's sneering face.

"Prime, what a pleasant surprise," Megatron said with a smirk.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'll tell you what the matter is," Optimus snarled.

"You stay away from my daughter Megatron, if I see you molesting her again, I will tear your arms off."

Megatron laughed at Optimus angry tone.

"Why Prime, I don't think I've seen you this worked up since I taught that little yellow nuisance a lesson."

Optimus's optics flashed at the mention of Bumblebee but he wasn't to be deterred.

"I mean it Megatron...you took advantage of her."

"She didn't seem to think so," Megatron said slyly.

"You fragger..." Optimus nearly roared as Megatron sneered.

"I suppose it would be a little hasty of me," Megatron now said. "But don't worry Prime, things will be done properly now."

"What do you mean?" Optimus said, feeling dread well up within.

Megatron's smirk widened.

"I intend to offer my hand to Celestial, I want her to become my Bonded."

To be continued

_Author's note. What's going to happen now that Megatron is offering his hand? Can the Autobots do anything and can they protect Celeste? Find out next time, until then._


	18. Chapter 18 Alert New Chapter

_Author's note. Written by me and ZabuzasGirl._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

At Megatrons declaration the look of complete fury in his eyes was replaced with one of horror but he quickly recovered.

"That's never gonna happen," snarled Optimus. "I won't let it."

"Oh really," said Megatron, an amused glint in his optics. "And how exactly are you planning to do that, Prime?"

"By keeping her away from you," answered Optimus angrily.

Megatron burst out laughing.

"Oh I doubt you'll be able to do that, Prime," said Megatron, smugly.

"What," responded Optimus.

Megatron said, "If you did see us together, then you know that she has started to give in to her desires. She won't be able to resist them for much longer. I've got her halfway into my arms already. Just how much longer do you think she'll last before she completely gives in?"

Optimus just glared at him. When he didn't answer, Megatron just grinned, his fangs showing.

"Face it Prime, you're losing her. You may try to keep her contained but at some point she will come to me and. I will have her one way or another."

Before Optimus could say anything in response, Megatron cut off the transmission and Optimus was just staring at an empty screen.

For a moment Optimus just stood there but then he suddenly lashed out and smashed his fist against the screen, breaking it into different pieces.

He sat there, breathing heavily and snarling under his breath. He couldn't believe Megatron's nerve, after he'd taken advantage of a young Femme, he was now proposing to _court_ her. That fragger, did he even care how Celeste felt about that? And what about the fact that one of his own men was already courting her?

If one of his men was really interested in a Femme, he'd never go behind their back to court her. It just wasn't right, Megatron could have any Femme he wanted. In fact, he had plenty of concubines back on Cybertron and he knew how hard Starscream had searched for a mate.

That wasn't to say Optimus was very keen on giving his daughter up to the Seeker but at least he was a much better option that Megatron.

"Optimus."

He turned his head to see Red Alert marching over to him, looking very stern. The Medic stared pointedly at his damaged hand before asking.

"What happened?"

"Megatron is what happened," Optimus growled. "He was utterly unremorseful but what's worse is that he's decided to offer his hand to Celestial."

Red Alert sucked in a breath of air and exhaled it.

"We won't let him touch her again, sir," he said firmly and Optimus smiled slightly behind his mask.

"It's not that simple Red, sadly. He won't just offer it, he'll try and take her is he can. And...it feels like I won't be able to protect her."

"We'll all look after her, including the boys," Red Alert said firmly.

Optimus nodded before sighing.

"I'd better go and talk to her, I think I was a little harsh earlier."

"Good idea," Red Alert said sardonically causing Optimus to chuckle as he got up and headed in the direction of the kids quarters.

As Optimus was walking down the corridors to the kid's quarters he passed some of his men on the way there. Usually when he passed any of them he was met with smiles and a happy greeting.

There was none of that this time.

Now when he looked into the eyes of his men as he passed them hardly any of them would look at him in the eye. The ones that did he could see worry, sadness, and…a bit of disappointment in their optics.

Seeing how Megatron manipulated and victimized their friend had hit them all hard, especially the ones that considered her as family more than a teammate. Hearing her trying to explain herself and what happened just made it even worse.

While Optimus was moving his mind went back to when he and his men had watched that damn video that Sideways had sent them.

Flashback

"What is he up to?" Scavenger asked worriedly as the file loaded.

"I don't know," Optimus said grimly. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

It was true that Sideways had surprised them with very useful information but he was not to be trusted. And somehow the Autobot leader knew this wasn't meant to help them. And he was proved right.

"Megatron," Sideswipe gasped as the film started with Celeste spinning around to see the Decepticon leader watching her.

"What's that slagger up to," Hotshot growled as the Decepticon leader sneered.

"He must have taken her," Blurr said grimly. "But I still don't understand why Sideways is showing us this."

Neither did Optimus but he was pleased to see Celeste bravely standing against Megatron. But then their conversation took an unexpected turn.

_"I just wanted a little chat with you_

_"Rather than finding the Minicon?"_

_"I'm flattered."_

_"Most Femmes would be if an older, powerful Mech took an interest in them, especially if he had a lot to offer them."_

"He's flirting with her?" Hotshot said in disgust.

Optimus felt a very cold chill running down his back struts as he heard this.

At first, Megatron just made casual conversation which was unusual in its self. Btu then his next words sent shockwaves through everyone.

_"I'd admit I expected you to go running to Prime and yet you haven't. I wonder why that is?"_

_"There's no need for him to know. He's enough to worry about, with Sideways and all, I didn't want to add to that."_

"What are they talking about?" Optimus said, shocked.

"Megatron did something to her," Scavenger said grimly as Jetfire swore.

"Damn, that slagger."

But Optimus's shock turned to anger as Megatron started to compliment Celeste's body. The things he was saying were forward at best and his daughter clearly didn't know how to take this. His fists clenched as Megatron mentioned that he, Prime, could tell her how much she'd grown.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Jetfire demanded as Megatron slowly inched towards Megatron.

"He's making a move," Blurr said grimly as Megatron stood right in front of the young Femme.

And the Autobot sniper was proved right as Megatron suddenly bent to cup her chin and then kiss her on the lips. They saw the young Femme freeze but she didn't try to pull away. She looked extremely surprised by what was happening. Optimus's suspicions were growing about what had happened between them.

And when Megatron stopped kissing and started to talk, Optimus knew what had happened.

"That fragger attacker her," he growled as all the pieces fell into place.

"That's why she's been so quiet," Hotshot said in shock. "You don't think he...?"

"No, I don't," Optimus said rather shortly as he continued to watch.

However, it only got worse. Megatron asked to kiss her again and dazedly, she agreed and he swooped down on her. And though Megatron wasn't being rough, he was being passionate and the very young Femme melted under it. As she started to moan, the Autobots were all furiously muttering.

"I can't believe what's happening."

"How can he do that, she isn't even a full Femme."

"Fragging pervert."

"I'm gonna beat the slag out of him."

Optimus however was silent, simply shaking with rage at Megatron's actions. It only got worse as Megatron began to touch her in places that only her mate should do. And it was too much for the young Femme, she was squirming loudly and moaning.

Eventually, it got too much for her and she fainted dead away in the Decepticon's arms. Megatron, smirking widely, scooped her into his arms and then with a final sneer, warped away.

"He has her," Red Alert whispered in utter shock, speaking for the first time.

"Primus, what's happening to her?"

"If he's harmed her," Optimus growled in a tone of cold fury.

"I will personally rip him apart."

Before anyone could say anything, they suddenly got a com call from WildRacer. He and Radical had remained outside the base to wait in case Celeste came back on her own. And it seemed that this hope hadn't been in vain as they could see her approaching.

"Thank Primus," Scavenger muttered.

"Optimus..." he began, turning to his leader but Optimus was already marching away.

The Autobot leader didn't hear him, he felt rage coursing through him for what happened. He wanted more than anything to beat the scrap out of Megatron but sadly that Mech was out of his grasp.

"Optimus, where ya going?" Jetfire called after him as Scavenger called.

"Optimus, don't lose your temper."

But Optimus didn't hear any of them, he just kept on marching to where his daughter would be.

End of Flashback

Anger swelled up inside him at the memory but he quickly took in a few deep breathes to calm himself down. He didn't want to go at and upset Celeste like he did before. This time it would be different.

Fortunately Optimus had managed to regain control of himself by the time he reached the kid's chambers.

Once he reached that area he saw both Radical and WildRacer coming out of Celeste's room. Hearing Optimus walking toward them they turned their heads in his direction and went to meet him halfway down the corridor.

"How is she," asked Optimus.

Rad sighed, shaking his head.

"Not good, Optimus," he said. "Celeste isn't handling this well."

"Yeah, she's crying her eyes out in there and no matter how hard we try she won't listen to anything we say. She just turns away from us and keeps on crying," said WildRacer.

"I'll give it a go. Perhaps she'll listen to me," said Optimus.

Rad and WildRacer shared a wary glance at this. Knowing what the cause of their discomfort was he quickly reassured them.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at her this time. I just want to talk with her," said Optimus.

Rad and WildRacer nodded their heads, still looking a bit wary.

"Just be gentle with her, Optimus," said Radical. "She's hurting."

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement, a sad look in his optics.

"I'll do that," he said.

Without saying another word Radical and WildRacer walked away to attend to their duties.  
Optimus then went over to Celeste's bedroom door. He was about to punch in the code that would get the door to open when he paused. The sound of Celeste crying could clearly be heard through the door.

The sound was so depressing and a sad expression appeared in his optics as he listened to it. Guilt flooded his mind came to conclusion that he was partially responsible of why she was in such pain. His mind recalled the confrontation that he and his men had with Celestial after she had returned to them.

Flashback

Celeste was between WildRacer and Radical as they led her into the base. They stopped at the sight of Optimus and how angry he looked.

"Optimus, Celeste got captured...," Radical began but Optimus interrupted with a growled.

"I know."

The three kids looked very nervous now.

"Sideways sent a recording," Optimus continued in a low tone.

"We saw everything that happened."

WildRacer and Radical looked very nervous but that was nothing compared to Celeste.

She started to shake, her green optics wide with terror as she looked up at her adoptive father. Finally, she spoke but it was in a stuttering tone.

"P-please, Optimus, I-I can explain."

"Explain what?" Optimus said coldly. "How you allowed Megatron to come up to you and kiss you. Several times."

Racer and Rad looked at their friend, shocked.

"I...," Celeste stuttered, unable to deny what had happened but wanting to explain.

"I know it must have looked bad but..."

"You're damn right i looked bad," Optimus suddenly roared, and all three flinched back from him.

"I can' believe the way you acted, he wasn't even forcing you. Why didn't you get out of there, you could have warped away or at the least called for help."

"You're not a Sparkling, Celestial, I expect you to act with a bit more sense," Optimus snarled, his voice rising and rising.

"Have you any idea what Megatron could have done if he'd been so inclined. Actually, I have no idea what he did since he took you away. Frag it, he could have done anything to you while you were unconscious."

Celeste opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Optimus didn't even give her a chance to before he was at it again.

"He could have _RAPED_ you Celestial, and you couldn't have done anything about it, frag, you could be carrying his child right now."

"H-he didn't sleep with me," she whimpered, tears now falling down her face as the other Autobots looked on in shock.

"I'm sure he didn't..."

"Well, thanks Primus for that," Optimus snarled. "Have you any idea how lucky you are he's not a complete afthole like Thrust? Imagine what would have happened if he'd caught you."

"Optimus, that's a bit harsh," Jetifre began but Optimus wasn't listening.

"After all our precautions," Optimus was now shouting as Celeste trembled with shame and fear.

"You realise Megatron now thinks he has a shot at you, he's going to come back and force you to be his mate. He might not even bother with that, he might just make you another concubine."

Celeste whimpered but still couldn't say anything.

"Optimus, she made a mistake," WildRacer said, trying to defend his sister but Optimus wasn't having any of it.

"She made a very 'stupid' mistake that could have destroyed her life, Racer."

Optimus seemed to be beside himself with rage, none of them had ever seen him so angry. Not even that time they tried to get the Minicon themselves had he looked so mad. But the young Femme still tried to explain.

"Optimus, I know I was stupid but I...I just couldn't stop myself, I couldn't control my body."

But this just seemed to make the Autobot leader madder.

"You're going to have to learn to control yourself, if you want to be a part of this army," Optimus growled. "Frankly, I don't think I can trust you out on the battle field, not after what's happened."

That just about shocked all of them. Whatever they expected him to say it wasn't that.

"You...you can't mean that," Celeste gasped in shock, tears now freely flowing down her face.

"I do," Optimus said coldly.

"And you're confined to the base until further notice. I'll work out your punishment later."

"Optimus, please," she pleaded, trying one last time.

_"GO_ to your room," Optimus roared causing her to take a step back before turning around and running away.

"Celeste," Wild Racer called out, rushing after her.

Radical gave Optimus a horrified look before following.

There was a shocked silence in the wake of the kids flight. Finally, someone spoke.

"Optimus," Hotshot said, utterly taken aback by what had happened. "What's going on?"

Optimus didn't say anything. He was still shaking with anger.

"Optimus," Scavenger began slowly, knowing how upset Optimus was.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that, it's not her fault."

Optimus merely growled.

"Its note Celeste you're angry at, it's Megatron," Blurr said gruffly.

"It's him you should be yelling at."

Optimus considered this and then suddenly turned on his heel and strode in the direction of the Communication Room. None of the Autobots stopped him, they knew just who he was going to call. He needed to get the rage out of his system and they knew he'd feel guilty about how he'd treated Celestial.

Though it was hard to control themselves, it had been an awful video. But this was probably only the beginning.

End of Flashback

"Celeste," Optimus said in his most gentle tone as he approached the berth his daughter was currently sobbing on.

Now that he'd had time to think about the situation, he knew he'd been way out of line when he'd yelled at her. Blurr had been right, he should have contacted Megatron straight away and have a good yell at him. He just loved his young Femme so much, he was terrified of anything happening to her.

She barely responded to him so with a sigh, he came right over to her. Sitting down beside her, he started to rub her back, offering her much needed comfort.

"Celeste, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I was wrong to shout at you like that."

Celeste couldn't hear his voice. She was too deep into her depression to hear him. She only realized he was there when she felt his hand on her back. She actually flinched at his touch.

Optimus was shocked at this but then hung his head in sadness. It was no wonder she was scared, he'd acted like a total brute. She was meant to be able to come to him with her problems and know that he wouldn't yell at her. He's abused her trust in him when she'd needed him most.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, continuing to rub her back.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said, I was just so furious at how Megatron had treated you. He had no right to do what he did but that didn't give me any right to lash out at you."

Her sobs were starting to quieten down but she still couldn't say anything to him. The pain was just too much.

"I won't let him take advantage of you again," Optimus whispered softly, wanting to hold her but not sure if she was ready for that.

"We'll all protect you and help you to learn self defence. You don't know enough about your own body, I didn't realise he'd use that against you. I foolishly thought he'd have more integrity than that. I was wrong."

Celeste was beginning to relax a bit more, her body wasn't as tense as it was before. Her sobs were brought down to just sniffles. She was listening to what he was saying but she still wouldn't face him.

"Seekers have very sensitive wings," Optimus said gently. "You can often control them if you get within reach of those wings. If you're with someone you don't fully trust, you should never let them near them."

Celeste sniffed, nodding her head. Showing that she understood.

"I'm not blaming you for what happened," Optimus said.

"Now don't tell him I said this but there is a reason why so many Femmes do find him attractive. He is both good looking and very charismatic with something that just draws Femmes to him. And you are young and inexperienced, I can't blame you for being curious about him."

"Especially when he's making an effort to me nice," he added ruefully.

She was no longer sobbing but her body was beginning to shake again.

"It's alright," Optimus said, starting to draw her into his arms.

"This has been a horrible experience but your strong enough to get over this. You made a mistake but we all do and I know you can learn from this. Just as I know you'll kick Megatron's aft the next time you see him."

Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face clearly but he could see a small smile form on her lips but it quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Femmes have sensitive places but so do Mechs," Optimus now said slyly.

"If he tries to take you into his arms again, just say know with a well placed knee."

This time the smile remained and a slight giggle did escape her lips.

"There we go," Optimus said with a smile.

"That's my girl."

She now gave into his hug and buried her face against him. In turn, he hugged her tightly while rubbing her back.

"I won't let him hurt you again," Optimus murmured as she started to cry into his armour.

"I promise"

Megatron's POV.

Megatron gazed into the view-screen which currently showed him Earth. When he'd woken up, he'd been annoyed to discover that the girl was gone but it was no matter. It was enough he'd gotten her there in the first place.

He smiled as he remembered the way the girl had melted into his embrace. She had given into him so easily.

He hadn't been sure how she'd react but the results were certainly gratifying. She really was a delicious specimen and if everything went to plan, would become his. He smirked as he remembered Optimus's expression when he'd gloated. Oh yes, that made that young Femme's escape worth it.

Optimus had been restraining himself big time when they had spoken.

Megatron chuckled, maybe the bug lug had punched the screen when he'd signed off. What he wouldn't give to have seen that, it was always a lot of fun making the Autobot leader mad. But now he had to think about the future, a future that included that Femme in it.

Besides the Autobots there was another thing he had to worry about now and it was in the shape of a red seeker.

Starscream was not going to be happy when he found out what Megatron had gone. The Seeker had nearly given up hope of ever finding a mate and then this Femme came along. He'd been so sure that no one else would challenge him his right to her that he'd started day dreaming about their future together.

Well, the red Seeker would just have to lump it, she was his now. Though he knew the Seeker wouldn't see things his way, at least at first.

But, after a few beatings, he'd drive the Seeker away from his intended and the Seeker could sulk in peace. Perhaps if the Seeker accepted defeat gracefully, he'd allow him a little concubine of his own. Just to smooth things over.

Not that Starscream was the only one he'd need to be worried about, he'd turn any Mech who looked at her the wrong way to scrap. No one was going to threaten his claim, no one.

_Author's note. Starscream's reaction to Megatron's intentions are not good while the Decepticon leader plots. Find out how that goes in the next chapter, until then._


	19. Chapter 19 Alert New Chapter

_Author's note. Written by me and ZabuzasGirl._

_Contains Corporal punishment._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream strode towards the Throne Room where he knew Megatron was. He wanted to ask permission to contact the Autobots so he could set up another meeting with Celestial. It had been far too long since they'd last seen each other and he didn't want them to grow distant. He hadn't seen her during the last battle but he was glad about that.

He didn't relish the idea of fighting her, not when he wanted to win her Spark. He shook his head at the thought.

She was such a sweet Femme, did he really deserve her? He knew how rough and gruff he was, sometime he wondered if any Femme would have him. But she was so friendly towards him and he knew she wasn't just being nice. She actually seemed to like him.

It seemed that every time they met she seemed to grow a bit closer to him.

He smiled, suddenly feeling better about himself. This always happened when he thought about her, another reason why he wanted her to be his mate. He just knew she could help deal with the darkness that he sometimes felt. So with a much lighter Spark he marched right into Throne room and to where Megatron was reclined.

Unfortunately for him the happy atmosphere surrounding him was about to disappear.

"Ah, Starscream," Megatron drawled, looking a bit too happy for Starscream's liking.

He hoped he wasn't in for session of 'why Autobots and Optimus Prime are idiots' because he'd heard it all a thousand times. But it seemed that wasn't what was making Megatron smirk.

It made him feel a bit uneasy.

"I've got an announcement to make Starscream," Megatron now said and Starscream could hear the others approaching.

"And it concerns you in a very small way."

Now Starscream was worried, he did not like the sound of that.

He hide his unease as everyone trooped into the room, even TidalWave though he hung around the largest part of the room. Megatron was smirking worse than ever and his voice sounded so smug as he spoke.

"Now, that your all here, I have some news for you."

They all looked attentively at their leader, this sounded big.

"Yesterday, I spent a little time with that delightful Femme, Celestialsun."

Starscream felt a cold sensation running down his spine.

"I hope you taught her the lesson she deserved," Thrust said pompously and Megatron laughed.

Starscream was not feeling too good about this.

"Let's just say I gave her a _'taste'_ of what it means to cross me," Megatron said with a sneer and Thrust looked pleased.

"But that took place several cycles ago, the incident that happened yesterday was...something else altogether."

"What was it, sir?" Cyclonus asked eagerly, hoping someone had gotten into trouble.

The sneer on Megatrons face grew a bit bigger, showing his fangs.

"I got hold of that Femme and...kissed her until she fainted in my arms," Megatron said triumphantly.

Cyclonus cackled, Demolisher and Wheeljack looked interested while Thrust giggled. But Starscream was utterly shocked and he gaped at his leader.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You _kissed_ her?" he said in disbelief, as Megatron turned to him.

"Why yes, I did, several times in fact. And she enjoyed it thoroughly I might add."

That nearly did him in.

"You can't have," he burst out, receiving looks from his fellow Decepticons but he didn't care.

Megatron just chuckled.

"I assure you I did, Starscream. Not only did I do what I've said, but I took her back to the base too."

"S-she's here?" Starscream whispered in fear, what had his leader done to her.

He didn't know if that was true or not. If she was here he hadn't seen her around.

But knowing Megatron, he was probably keeping her in his room...

Before this sickening thought could develop, Megatron was speaking.

"No, she woke up before I did and escaped."

Megatron shrugged.

"It is no matter, she'll be back on my berth soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Starscream said, feeling rage start to swell up within him.

Megatron smirked.

"I intend to take her back Starscream, take her away from Prime and those other stupid Autobots."

A sense if dread was growing inside of him.

It was Wheeljeck who voiced the thought he was thinking.

"You're going to offer your hand to her, sir?"

"I am," Megatron said proudly. "I have decided that she is worthy enough to be my mate, not to mention she's really delicious."

_"NO,"_ Starscream cried in anguish.

All attention was turned toward him.

Starscream was nearly shaking with rage and fear as he bit out.

"You can't court her, 'I'm' courting her."

"Then I suppose we'll be competing, Starscream," Megatron said coldly but smugly.

"See who she chooses."

Starscream gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let it end there.

"But you said you weren't interested," Starscream nearly howled.

"You said..."

"I changed my mind," Megatron said but with a slight growl this time.

"And I would advise you to back down Starscream. You're no match for me."

Starscream was beginning to shake.

"Prime won't let you near her," he finally bit out with a hiss.

"He hates you."

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"You think I care what he thinks? That won't stop me."

"She'll never have you, she hates you," Starscream snarled as Megatron shrugged.

"Perhaps but I didn't notice her trying to get away when I had her in my arms."

Megatron now sneered.

"Face it, Starscream, against me, no Femme can resist, especially young ones,"

That did it.

"You fragger," Starscream yelled pulling out his wing sword and taking up an aggressive stance.

"What are you doing you fool?" Thrust hissed as Cyclonus snickered.

"What did you do to her, she's just a Femling," Starscream roared at his leader.

"I did nothing to her," Megatron said, sounding both bored and annoyed.

"I just had her in my arms while she was sleeping, nothing more happened."

"It had better not have," Starscream growled.

There was a dangerous glint in his optics as he said this. It did not go unnoticed.

"It's none of your concern, Starscream," Megatron growled dangerously.

The other Decepticons tensed at this, they were sure this was going to end in a fight between the two.

"It is my concern as _'I' _am the one courting her," Starscream spat. "You can't force her to be yours, Megatron."

The atmosphere surrounding them was getting quit tense.

"I shall do as I please, Starscream," Megatron growled softly. "And you cannot stop me."

Starscream snarled and before anyone could stop him he lunged at Megatron.

But Megatron had been expecting this and caught Starscream's wrists. Briefly, they strained against one another before Megatron hissed.

"Little fool."

And with a kick, sent Starscream flying backwards. But the Seeker wasn't down, he recovered and brought his sword into an attack position. Megatron snarled and went for him, swiping at the slighter Mech. Starscream dodged him and tried slashing at his leader but missed.

The other Decepticons were staying well out of range.

The two circled one another, both looking furious. Megatron was big and strong but he was capable of being clever when he fought. Starscream was staying out of his reach but soon he'd need to attack or be attacked. Suddenly, the young Seeker lunged and Megatron grunted as a gash appeared on his arm.

But Starscream's short victory was cut short when a punch sent him sprawling.

He landed with a crash against the wall behind him.

"Argh," Starscream cried out, feeling his wing crumple beneath him.

But he didn't have time to dwell on this, Megatron was coming for him. Starscream quickly leapt to his feet and backed away.

He needed to put some distance between them. He needed the advantage if nothing else. He started heading for the window that opened out onto the moon. If he made it, at least he could use the open space to his advantage. Megatron was advancing on him fast. He needed to think quickly.

"You know what you said about her enjoying it?" Starscream said with a sneer of his own.

"Yes," Megatron growled, coming closer and closer.

"Then I'm confused mighty Megatron. Why did she escape as soon as you were asleep? Surely if she enjoyed it so much, she'd still be clinging to you. Instead, she couldn't wait to get away from a greasy, lugnut like you.

"Why you...," Megatron roared and charged at him.

Starscream nimbly turned and run outside, Megatron hot on his heels. He started to laugh, knowing that would enrage the large Mech even more.

"Face it, who would want an old piece of scrap like you, Megatron?" he taunted.

This was a mistake.

Megatron's optics blazed with rage and in another moment had pounced on the younger Mech. They both crashed to the ground with Starscream on the bottom, who cried out with pain. He tried to get up but he was pinned down. He needed to think of a way out.

But before he could, a hand grabbed him around the throat and pinned him to the dusty plain of the moon. He gasped and spluttered, trying to claw the hand gripping him but Megatron wasn't having any of it.

"Not so tough now, are you Starscream?" Megatron growled maliciously.

"No one speaks to me like that, you little brat, no one."

Making another attempt to break free Starscream powered up his thrusters. Megatron grunted as the sudden forced made him tip off of Starscream and the Seeker managed to scramble away. But then a hand caught his foot and he crashed to the ground.

He turned to find that Megatron had grabbed him before he could get too far.

"Not so fast," Megatron snarled, dragging him backwards, despite Starscream's attempts to get away.

"You're not going anywhere until I've taught you some obedience."

He yanked the sword out of Starscream's hand and dragged him even closer, using his weight to ensure the Seeker couldn't get away. The other Decepticons watched as he exposed the Seeker's aft before lifting the sword up.

"Mark my words, Starscream, you will remember this," Megatron snarled before bringing the sword down.

Starscream cried out as the hot blade was whacked across his aft. He started struggling and scrabbling, trying to get away from Megatron but his leader wasn't having any of it. Again and again the blade came down, giving the unfortunate Seeker a hard beating.

"Megatron, please, stop it," he begged, tears now forming in his optics from the pain and humilation.

Feeling somewhat bad for the seeker Demolisher decided to step in.

"Sir, don't you think that's enough?"

Megatron paused, glaring up at Demolisher with Starscream crying between his knees. But with a growl, he threw the sword away and hauled himself to his feet, leaving Starscream lying there piteously. Megatron sneered at him before giving him a kick, snarling.

"Get up you worthless piece of scrap."

Starscream whimpered, but somehow managed to stand even though it was pretty painful. Megatron looked down at him contemptuously before growling softly.

"Let this be a warning to you Starscream. Stand in my way and I will personally beat you in front of the whole Autobot army, including your beloved Femme. Do you understand?"

Starscream said nothing, he just kept his head bowed.

Megatron snarled and seized his chin in a tight grip.

"Do you understand me, Starscream?"

"Y-yes, sir," Starscream gasped out, feeling more tears fall down his face.

Megatron growled before letting go of the Seeker and shoving him away. He marched past Demolisher, not saying a word and back into the Throne Room. They could hear Thrust complimenting Megatron on his handling of the situation.

"You shouldn't have provoked him like that," Demolisher said gruffly as Starscream tried to bring himself under control.

Demolisher was helping steady himself on his feet.

"Those...vile things he was saying," Starscream said angrily, swiping at his face.

"He...he had no right...he knows...how I feel..."

"And he knows how you react," Demolisher said wisely.

Starscream was taking in deep breathes, trying to calm himself down.

"He could have anyone...how can he take her away...what have I done...," Starscream was now muttering to himself, not understanding the situation at all.

"Maybe because she's Prime's daughter," Demolisher said softly. "And...she is quite pretty Starscream. Not to mention there's no one else to challenge him, and she'll bring a good dowry."

"I don't care about that," Starscream snarled. "She's a nice girl, I want to get to know her better."

"Then you'll have to act fast, Megatron won't give up on this," Demolisher said grimly.

"And there's nothing any of us can do, it's his privilege to chose a mate for himself. But you can do something about it."

"What are you talking about," asked Starscream.

"As of now, you're still courting that Femme," Demolisher said softly. "She hasn't rejected you on any grounds and her father hasn't forbidden you to come near her. You've still got a chance to have her Starscream."

Starscream nodded very slowly, a small ember of hope now burning inside of him. Maybe all was not lost after all.

"Maybe you're right," said Starscream, softly.

Megatron was growling softly as he lounged on his Throne. That fight with Starscream had angered him greatly and he'd barely been able to vent any of it. While beating the insolent Seeker had been fun, it still didn't feel as he did before the fight. He wanted to lash out at someone and that someone surprisingly wouldn't probably be Optimus.

He had a pretty good idea of who it would be.

"I'm going to get you here, Celestial," he growled softly.

He was going to show both Starscream and Optimus that he could do that he liked and be damned about what they thought.

There only thing to worry about now was how to get her there.

Because despite his boasts he knew that the young Femme wouldn't be keen on coming anywhere near him. Not to mention Optimus and the others would be keeping a close eye on her from now on.

What he needed to do was find a way around that.

He'd have to find some way to lure her from her friends and guardians and then snatch her. Once at the base, she wouldn't be able to escape, he'd seal the Warp Gate against her. She could wander the base freely but he wouldn't allow her to leave it.

Getting her back here wasn't going to be easy.

She'd fight him with everything she had. But he was confident he could find a way, he always did. Once he had figured out a way, all he'd have to do was put it into action. But how to go about this?

Suddenly an idea appeared in his thoughts and a smirk appeared on his face when it came to mind.

They would all be watching him to make a move against the Femme but what about his men? They wouldn't be watching them as closely, they wouldn't even suspect them. The only question was, who would make the perfect kidnapper?

He thought about it for a moment and then the perfect candidate came to mind.

Megatron laughed out loud, yes, Cyclonus would be just perfect for what he had in mind. The Autobots tended to forget him as he acted so crazily, always swooping everywhere cackling. Of course, Cyclonus wasn't the most reliable but Megatron had a feeling he wouldn't fail this time.

He looked for the Mech and found him standing not too far away.

"Cyclonus," he called.

"Huh?" Cyclonus said, he'd been fiddling with a piece of equipment.

"Yes, sir?"

Megatron smiled coldly.

"I have a job for you Cyclonus."

Two days later.

Celeste sighed as she sipped her morning Energon while her two friends chatted and laughed. It had been two days since the incident with Megatron and she was still feeling nervous. Nervous about the next time she meet him on the battle which was sure to be soon. Undoubtedly, he'd gloat about what happened but what if he acted weird again?

It had been very disconcerting for him to act _'nice'_ to her, far more than when he kissed her. And that was another thing, while she was disgusted by what had happened, a part of her had enjoyed being kissed.

The sensations she had felt were so foreign and strange to her that she couldn't help but be drawn to them.

She swallowed. Yesterday, she'd worked up enough courage to ask Optimus something that had been bothering her, something Megatron had said. You wanted to know if it was true, did she look more like a full grown Femme than a child now?

Optimus had looked at her somewhat sadly before saying that while she'd always be his little Femme, she had indeed grown.

The thought that she was physically attractive to Mechs was both terrifying and thrilling.

She didn't know what to make of it. She was excited about it but scared at the same time.

Was this normal, to feel attraction for someone you didn't even like? She'd always thought love was so much simpler but was this love. Or was it the much baser emotion of lust. She wrinkled her nose, she could not believe she'd just contemplated _'lusting' _after Megatron of all Mechs.

The emotions roaming through her body were confusing to her.

It complicated things so much, feeling something towards someone you were fighting against. She shook her head, she needed to get rid of these emotions. Maybe if she gave Megatron that kick Optimus suggested...

This thought made her giggle, remembering all the things Radical and Racer had said they were going to do to him. Even after she'd made up with Optimus, she'd still been unhappy so they'd spent the rest of the evening joking with her. And it had worked, she'd ended up laughing her head off at some of their suggestions.

Truly she had some great friends.

"Hey, Celeste," Racer now said warmly, seeing her smile.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah," she replied with a wider smile. "Just thinking about your plans for Megatron."

This made both of them grin broadly.

"Boy, we're going to make him pay for what he did," Radical said fiercely.

"Yeah, no one treats our sister like that," Racer said, just as fiercely.

"Thanks guys," Celeste said gratefully, feeling much better.

"Why do you think he wants you?" Radical now said slowly after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I mean, no offense but it just seems a bit...random."

"Yeah and didn't Optimus say Megatron has loads of concubines or something?" Racer added, his face scrunched up.

"Why does he want to add you?"

Celeste shrugged.

"I don't know," she said with a heavy sigh. "Maybe to get at Optimus or something. I doubt it's because he's in love with me."

Judging by the boys looks, they agreed with this statement. However, neither of them wanted to voice the statement that Megatron wanted her because she was a very pretty Femme. Of course, they naturally thought she was pretty just like she thought they were good looking in a sisterly way. But from what they'd heard from the Autobots, she was very attractive, especially as she was a Seeker.

They didn't want to make things worse for her so they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Hey, maybe he'll get tired of going for you," Racer said optimistically. "I mean, he might just be having a go to annoy Optimus. It might not mean anything at all."

Celeste looked both hopeful and furious. Hopeful, because it would be better if he didn't feel anything for her but furious at the implication he had utterly used her.

As strange as it sounded, after what happened she didn't want it all to be for nothing.

She didn't want to be considered easy so she didn't want to kiss someone only for it not to mean a thing. Damn, this was so confusing. She started jiggling her leg, she was getting jittery over not being allowed outside. Optimus was worried the Decepticons would try something is she went out but it was getting to be torture, not being allowed out.

She needed some air and she needed it now.

"Guys," she moaned. "I really need to get out."

They looked at her with concern.

"You know Optimus doesn't want you going out," Radical said gently.

"I know that but I really need some air," she said. "I have to be in the sky."

"Why don't we find Jetfire?" Racer suggested. "Surely she'd be safe with him?"

"Yeah good idea," said Racer. Celestes face brightened at the idea.

She quickly gulped down her Energon before rushing for the door, the two boys behind her. It didn't take them that long to find the tall Shuttle, he was lounging next to a computer.

"Hey, guys," he greeted as they hurried over to him.

"What's going on," he asked them.

"I need air," Celeste said urgently, her frame was now trembling.

"Right now, Jetfire, I have to get outside, I can't wait any longer."

"Whoa, slow down," Jetfire said, holding up his hands.

"Ya know, I thought this might happen, but I'll have to clear it with the boss first."

"That's fine but please hurry," said Celeste, pleading.

Jetfire activated his Comm and spoke into it for a few minutes. Just as Celeste was getting desperate, he finally switched it off and said.

"Optimus says it's okay if we go for a short flight but you two have to come too."

"Okay," the two boys agreed.

"And I think I might take Blurr or Hotshot if their about," Jetfire added thoughtfully.

"Okay, just hurry," she said.

Jetfire laughed but he did get up properly and followed her as she rushed for the exit. Though as they neared it, he called out.

"Don't take off until we're all ready, you'll be in the air soon enough,"

"Just hurry up! I'm not gonna wait much longer," she called back.

The boys hurried after her, not wanting her to shoot off without them. They were joined by Hotshot, who had answered Jetfire's call.

"Blurr's out practicing," he explained to the taller Mech.

"No worries," Jetfire said unconcernedly.

"We just need you and the boys to be on the safe side, ya know how Optimus is."

"Sure, no problem," said Hotshot.

"Thanks," Jetfire said gratefully as they emerged from the base to find Celeste hopping from one foot to another.

"Okay, Celeste," Jetfire said, standing next to her as he got his systems ready for takeoff.

"I know you're just going to shoot up by don't go too far and don't head too far away from me. We'll maybe practice a few manoeuvres while we're up there."

"Okay, I got it. Can we please just go," she said, impatiently.

As Jetfire nodded, she whooped before activating her thrusters to shoot off into the sky like a rocket. Jetfire was close behind her but being a smaller, lighter flyer, she soon out stripped him. She went higher and higher, wanting to completely shake that horrible claustrophobic feeling that had been welling up inside her.

It felt so good to be in the sky again with the air rushing past her.

"Woooooo hoooooo!" she cried, drinking in the sensations of Earth's air currents.

Oh how she'd missed this, damn those who kept her from it. She was never leaving it again, she could happily stay up here forever.

Being outside again was nice but being back in the air felt like complete freedom.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jetfire called up with a laugh as she started spinning in mid air as she continued to rise.

"I'm loving it," she whooped, now swooping through clouds.

"Good, you've really got it now," Jetfire congratulated her.

She laughed and did some back flips through the air.

Jetfire whooped before doing a few stunts of his own. Together, they made the sky their whole, gravity and other boundaries meant nothing to them. Below, the boys and Hotshot watched with grins on their faces.

"Look at them, she's gotten so good," Radical said in awe, remembering how nervous Celeste had been when first flying.

"Yeah, she's brilliant," agreed Racer.

Hotshot nodded in a agreement, a big grin on his face.

They continued watching, enjoying the display. Unfortunately, they were so absorbed that they didn't recognise the danger until it was too late. Their peaceful outing was about to come to an end.

Suddenly, a shot rang out through the air and everyone jumped in shock. A moment later, Thrust had appeared, laughing as he aimed ad Celeste and Jetfire again.

"Stupid Autobots, having a little fun were we?" he taunted as Jetfire and Celeste gaped at him.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this up."

"As am I," a voice sneered from below and the ground bots turned to see Megatron and Demolisher standing right there.

"Thrust, get that girl," Megatron barked out.

After that all hell broke loose.

"Celeste, get behind me," Jetfire yelled, bringing out his blaster and firing at Thrust who dodged.

"You're not getting your hands on out sister," Radical snarled, taking aim at Megatron with his own blaster.

"We'll see about that," Megatron sneered before bringing out his cannon and firing at all of them.

The battle had begun.

Jetfire was doing his best to protect Celeste while blasting away at Thrust. It wasn't easy, the conehead Seeker was agile and he kept Warping to different places. Meanwhile, the battle down below wasn't going well, Megatron and Demolisher had a lot of fire power, meaning the boys and Hotshot were running all over the place.

It didn't help the two Decepticons on the ground kept aiming up at Celeste and Jetfire either.

Celeste was staying as close to Jetfire as possible but it was getting even more difficult with every second.

She didn't want to interfere and distract Jetfire. A part of her knew she should just get out of there but she couldn't leave her friends to fight the Decepticons. So she got out her own blaster and every time Thrust was distracted, shot at the Decepticons on the ground. She dimly noticed that Starscream and Cyclonus weren't in the fight but didn't focus on this fact.

"Optimus, where are you?" she thought desperately as Thrust tried to grab her again only to be punched by Jetfire.

"Get away from her," he snarled.

"Ooh, touchy," Thrust sneered. "She your bit on the side, Jetfire? Don't want any other Mech having her, hmmm?"

That did it.

"Why you...!" Jetfire snarled and shot forwards, grabbing Thrust around the middle and began beating the scrap out of him.

Celeste stayed well out of range in case Thrust made to grab her again.

But with all the distractions, the flashes of lasers and loud bangs, she didn't hear the danger until it was too later. The first moment she realised something was wrong was when she heard a cackle right behind her.

"Ha, ha, ha, come to daddy, little girl,"

"Wha...?" she began, half turning but then something struck her full force, causing her to tumble downwards.

She screamed as she lost her balance.

She tried to halt her descent but now blasts were being fired at her by the crazy helicopter and she couldn't concentrate. Screaming, she plunged downwards and there was no one to break her fall. She crashed heavily through some trees, whacking her head several times before falling onto the ground, a broken heap.

"Celeste," Radical yelled as he saw his sister wasn't moving.

"What the hell," shouted Racer.

"Celeste, she's not moving," Radical said urgently, trying to reach her but blocked by Demolisher.

"Damn you Cyclonus," Racer roared and he started blasting away at the sky.

"Whoa, someone's touchy," Cyclnus mocked as he dodged the oncoming fire.

No one noticed Megatron heading right for the unconscious Femme.

Hotshot had been injured by Megatron and was groaning on the ground. But as he looked up, he saw Megatron heading straight for Celeste.

"No," he cried, reaching out for her.

"Megatron, stop."

At that moment, Optimus and Sideswipe appeared, charging right into the battle. But they were already too later, Megatron was at Celeste.

"Megatron," Optimus yelled as the Decepticon bent to gently pick her up into his arms.

Turning to face Optimus, Megatron smirked with the limp form in his arms and sneered.

"Sayonara, Prime."

"No," shouted Prime.

He lunged at Megatron, reaching out to grab his daughter. He only had eyes for her. Wanting to get her before it was too late.

But with a shimmer, the sneering form of Megatron and his helpless captive disappeared from sight. Optimus reached the place where they'd been mere moments before, staring in horror. He fell to his knees, weak with shock at what had just happened.

"No," he whispered softly.

"NO!"

He'd promised to protect her.

Thrust gave the order to the rest of them. "Decepticons retreat!"

"Bye bye, Autoboobs," Cyclonus cackled as he and Thrust disappeared from sight.

Demolisher, looking surprisingly sad, also vanished into thin air, leaving the Autobots helplessly standing there.

There was silence with the only sound being loud, uncontrolled sobs. Slowly Hotshot got to his feet and went over to where his leader was kneeling on the ground. Jetfire came down from the air and joined Hotshot as he was approaching Optimus.

"Optimus," Hotshot said thickly, his wounds making it hard to speak.

"I promised to protect her," whispered Optimus, not looking at any of them.

"I swore I'd keep her safe."

"I've failed her," he said miserably.

The Autobots didn't really know what to say but Jetfire tried anyway.

"Ya didn't fail, Optimus, it was me, I should have taken better care of her," he said bitterly.

"We all should have," said Radical. He and Racer had made their way over.

Optimus clenched his fists as rage now surged through him.

"No," he growled. "Megatron planned this well, he knew we'd have to let Celeste out sooner or later for air. He knows Seekers."

He now stood, anger pouring from him.

"I will make him pay for what he has done."

"Even if it's the last thing I do I will get Megatron back for this!"

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Celeste was lying limping on berth with Megatron standing over her. Demolisher was nearby and he was saying.

"It'd be better if she was awake for this."

He indicated the Energy bath that lay a few feet away which would heal her up.

Megatron turned to Demolisher.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Try rousing her first," Demolisher advised. "If that doesn't work, I can give her something."

He prayed Starscream wouldn't come in, the Seeker had been sulking for the last couple of days and had gone off in a mood this morning. Meaning, he'd missed Megatron's order concerning the battle, and Demolisher hadn't been able to reach him.

He'd deal with Starscream later but he wasn't important right now.

Megatron reached over Celeste and gently shook her. She moaned and mumbled slightly but didn't wake. So Megatron gave her another, slightly harder shake and this time she growled.

"Rad, go away, I'm sleeping."

Megatron raised an optic brow. She thought she was back home.

Well, sadly, he had to shatter that notion.

"Your little friend isn't here, Celeste," he said softly and she shot awake in an instant.

Her optics snapped open and she sat right up. This was a big mistake. As soon as she did this her chest acted up. She gasped in pain and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Ow, ow, ow," she gasped in pain, bent double.

"Hmm, I didn't realise you were injured there," Megatron said thoughtfully as he reached for her

She flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me," she said.

He frowned before saying gruffly.

"You need an Energy bath, you were hurt quite badly."

He gestured to where it was and tried to take her again.

She tried to move away but as soon as she did her injuries acted up again.

"Ah," she cried out as Megatron growled.

"Let me take you to it," he demanded and not waiting for a response, seized her and took her into his arms.

She struggled. "Let me go," she said.

Megatron growled, stamping over to the bath and placing her inside. She curled up away from him as he reached for a switch. She gasped as a shower of shimmering light fell on her and started filling up the bath. She could feel the pain disappearing and her wounds heal up.

This caused her to gasp and then relax in the wonderful Energy bath. She let out a sigh as it was already beginning to soothe her body.

"Feel better?" Megatron asked silkily.

She nodded and let out another sigh.

"Good," Megatron said, satisfied about her condition.

"Once you're done, I'll show you your quarters."

She begun to smile but that quickly disappeared.

"Wait a minute. What," she said.

Your quarters," Megatron explained with a smile.

"You're going to be living here for the foreseeable future, my dear."

That made an impression.

"No, I won't," she said, trying to get up.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Megatron said calmly.

"The Warp Gate is closed to you and you're too inexperienced to fly away. You're staying here and that's final."

"You can't just keep me here," she said angrily.

Megatron smiled nastily.

"Watch me," he said smugly as she stared at him in horror.

"Optimus will come for me. He won't let you do this."

This statement caused Megatron to burst out laughing.

"Prime can't do anything, he can't even reach this base," he sneered. "No, my dear, I'm afraid you're on your own here."

"He'll find a way. I know he will," she said stubbornly. Turning her head away from him.

This just made Megatron chuckled as he now offered her his hand.

"Regardless of what Prime can or can't do, you need to rest after the day you've had."

She stared at his hand. She started to reach out to put her hand in his but then hesitated.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Megatron said gently, in such a good mood that he felt inclined to be nice.

"I'll just take you to your room and you can rest there. Later, I'll bring you some Energon and you can relax with it."

For a moment she still hesitated but then after a few seconds she reached forward and placed her hand in his.

Megatron smiled, pulling her to her feet before helping her to get out. He tucked her arm into his and led her out of the Med Bay, Demolisher staring after them somewhat sadly. He knew there'd be fireworks when Starscream showed up and saw what had happened in his absence. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up beaten again.

To be continued

_Author's note. How does Celeste get on now she's a prisoner? What about Starscream, what is his reaction? Find out next time, until then._


	20. Chapter 20 New chapter

_Author's note. Heh, Starscream's punishment last chapter was a bit much, I just don't like gory fights. But anyway, there's none in this chapter, don't worry._

_Written me and ZabuzasGirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

Celeste sighed heavily as Megatron escorted her through the gloomy base. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten captured, it just wasn't fair. Just because she was a Femme, all the Decepticons were having a go at her. And what was worse, she could only imagine the pain Optimus was going through right this moment.

Not that she blamed him or anything for what happened. It wasn't his fault, none of them knew the Decepticons would strike so quickly.

Speaking of Decepticons, Megatron now spoke.

"I hope you'll enjoy yourself here my dear, despite the rather basic facilities. We have much better ones on Cybertron and you'll be able to use them when we eventually return there."

"Oh really," she said.

She had decided to be civil for now, she still felt rough after that battle. But if Megatron put one hand wrong, she'd let him have it.

"Oh yes," he said with a slight purr. "Despite the War, our planet is still a wonderful place to visit. We have places where you can buy any sort of armour or weapon you're Spark desires. We have parlours where you're every need is attended to, I know you'd love your wings being taken care of."

He reached up and stroked the tip of one.

She gasped as a very familiar sensation went through her body again.

"Don't do that," she snapped, she was not going to let him make a fool of her again.

Megatron merely chuckled.

"What's wrong? You seemed to like it the last time I did this," he said, stroking her wings, still.

"No, I didn't," she lied, jerking away from him.

Seeing him about to deny this, she snapped.

"You only did that to humiliate me and taunt Optimus, I bet you knew Sideways was there, filming it all."

That seemed to surprise him for a moment but he quickly composed himself.

"Sideways filmed our encounter?" he questioned, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked.

"So, that's why Optimus was so angry. He got to watch the whole thing, didn't he?"

She turned away, blushing but with a scowl on her face. She didn't answer him and she didn't want him to see the blush on her face.

Megatron chuckled, enjoying the situation a great deal.

"Poor Optimus, he so doesn't like giving in to his temper," he said with a laugh, watching her closer.

"Really? I wouldn't know," she said, casually. But Megatron wasn't fooled by that.

"No?" he said slyly. "Have you never seen Optimus deeply ashamed of himself after losing it?"

She couldn't look at him, giving him his answer.

"Poor dear," he said softly, touching her arm gently.

"It's not nice to have him yell at you, I know younglings find it quite terrifying."

She shook his hand off of her arm.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said shortly and starting to walk again.

"Very well," Megatron said, smirking. "But I'm always here if you do want to talk."

"Like that'll ever happen," she muttered as they carried on through the corridors.

Even though she spoke in a low tone he still heard what she said.

"Wait and see, Celestial," he said in a deep voice that nearly made her shiver.

"You may find yourself warming to me as the cycles go by."

"Don't count on it," she said through gritted teeth.

He merely smiled smugly, no doubt confidant that she would change her mind. A few minutes later, they finally arrived outside of two doors.

"This is your room," Megatron said, indicating the first door.

"What about that one," she asked, pointing to the second one.

His smile widened and she so didn't like that.

"That leads to my quarters," he said, looking highly pleased with himself.

"So I'll be close by if you need anything."

"What!" she burst out angrily. "I don't want you anywhere near me, especially if I'm sleeping."

Megatron chuckled. He had expected her to react like this.

"Perhaps you'd prefer the room near Thrust's quarters?" he asked with a small smile.

"That is the only other habitual room in this whole base, not counting the brig."

At the mention of Thrust her eyes widened in horror and she sucked in a breath. She didn't want to be anywhere near that creep.

Megatron opened the door and stepped back, raising a questioning eyebrow. With a heavy sigh, she stepped inside, it seemed she had no choice in the matter. The room was a decent size though it was very bare with just a berth and a small window that looked out onto a grey rocky surface.

It wasn't anything like her room back home but it would have to do.

She as she headed to the centre of the room, she realised Megatron had followed her inside.

"It's not much at the moment," he admitted softly. "But we can easily fill it with anything you want or need."

Celeste said nothing, she just stared out the window.

He came closer to her, running a hand down her wings.

"I know you don't like being here but I can give you everything you need, including happiness. Just give me a chance to do so."

Celeste took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Please leave me," she said tiredly, not able to cope with him at that moment.

Megatron sensed now wasn't a good time to push so he simply nodded.

"Alright, but I'll be back later with some Energon for you. And then I can show you around the base so you'll know where to go for things."

She nodded.

"Enjoy your rest," Megatron said before leaving and closing the door.

Celeste felt hot tears start to form but she angrily pushed them away. Instead, she went over to the berth and lay down, curling up into a ball and trying to control her feelings. She lay like that for a very long time.

Megatron stood there for a while but after a few moments he moved off. He idly wondered if Starscream was about, he had a feeling they would end up in another fight.

He let out a sigh. He couldn't keep Celeste hidden from him forever so he was going to have to deal with him sooner or later.

He considered his earlier actions concerning Starscream, how he'd utterly humiliated the red Seeker. Perhaps he'd been a little hard on him, after all, getting a mate was very important to him and Megatron had esseintally stolen her. Well, he'd try to be a bit more understanding towards the Seeker, it was the least he could do.

But that didn't mean that he was going to give the girl up. She was his.

Starscream was just going to have to understand that, and hopefully, it wouldn't take too long for that. He decided to leave Celeste for an hour or two and then he'd go back for her. He didn't want her lying around depressed, he wanted a mate with a strong will.

And that was what he was gonna get.

Sometime later, Celeste lifted her head to the sound of someone knocking at her door. With a sigh, she said.

"Come in."

Megatron strode in, carrying a welcome cube of Energon. She sat up properly as he came closer and handed her the Cube.

"Thanks," she said as started sipping it.

"Your welcome, my dear."

She was hungry and the taste of the Energon was a nice relief to her.

Megatron smiled as she gulped it down, it was a shame it was ration Energon. Once he had her on Cybertron, he's introduce her to proper Energon, delicious sweet Energon created from mined minerals. There were several kinds he wanted her to try, just to see her expression. She'd never experienced Energon until just a few short weeks ago, it would be fun widening her taste.

She quickly finished off the cube and let out a sigh of satisfaction when she did.

"Enjoy that?" Megatron asked, briefly regretting that they couldn't speak easily yet.

"It was lovely, thank you," Celeste said with a small smile but her tone indicated she was mostly just being polite.

"Are you ready for a walk around the base?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

She thought about it for a moment. Then she said, "All right."

He grinned, pleased by this and offered her his arm. She hesitated, biting her lip before taking it, albeit rather stiffly. But this didn't bother him, she'd melt soon enough. He led her out of the rather gloomy room and along the corridors.

"This is the Rec Room," he said when they came to the first room which contained Wheeljack and Cyclonus.

"This is where the men relax and also contains an Energon dispenser."

She looked inside to see the two Decepticons drinking energon.

Cyclonus grinned at her while Wheeljack simply nodding, his scarred Autobot insignia standing out sharply. She wondered why he still had it, was it simply a reminder of what had happened to him? It was funny that Megatron didn't mind or insist that he also wear the Decepticons insignia.

"Can I ask you something?" she said softly as Megatron began to lead her away.

"Why did you save Wheeljack?

He looked down at her.

"Why?" he said slowly.

"Yes," she replied. "He was an Autobot solider, at your mercy, you actually didn't need to do anything, and he would have died on his own. Why did you do it?"

His expression neutral, he said.

"I'm not completely Sparkless as to leave a young Mech to burn to death when he'd done nothing to me."

Embarrassed at her own words she blushed and turned her head away.

"I'm sorry," she muttered but he merely chuckled.

"It's not easy seeing me in a merciful light, I know."

She couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. But before they could say anything else, there was a sudden noise from inside the Rec Room. Celeste turned her head as a familiar voice spoke.

"What the hell are you laughing at Cyclonus?"

"Starscream," she cried out without thinking and silence descended in the Rec Room. And then.

"Celestial!"

Starscream had cried this and then a moment later, he came charging out of the room, his optics widening in shock at the sight of her. He took a step towards her as she automatically smiled at the sight of him.

Celeste then went to move towards him.

"How did," said Starscream, his optics wide.

"Starscream," she said, very pleased to see someone she 'knew' she could trust.

For a moment, it seemed Starscream would hug her but then he spotted Megatron's dark expression. His own expression melted until it was a scowl.

"What's going on?" he demanded, glaring right at Megatron.

Megatron sneered and said simply.

"Celestial is going to be our guest for the foreseeable future, Starscream. I was just showing her around."

"They captured me," Celeste murmured softly to Starscream.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked Starscream, you surely knew what I was planning," Megatron said dismissively.

Starscream just stood there, shaking with rage until he forced himself to calm down.

"Well, I'm sure you won't mind if 'I' show her around then."

Without waiting for a reply Starscream stepped forward and held out his hand to Celeste.

She went to take it but Megatron reached forward and grabbed it instead. He then yanked her back to him as she let out a little cry.

"Hey!"

"No, Starscream," Megatron growled softly as his glaring Seeker. "She's coming with me."

"You haven't even made a formal offering," Starscream hissed. "You have no right to Celestial, none at all."

Megatron laughed.

"Oh, I'll make an offering Starscream, an offering Prime won't be able to refuse. But for now, I'll begin my _'courtship'."_

Celeste tried to move away from Megatron and toward starscream.

"Let go of me," she demanded as Megatron held onto her.

"I'm not a toy, it's my decision, not yours."

Megatron smirked down at her.

"And I'm hoping you're going to make the right decision, my dear," he said, reaching up to stroke her face.

But with a snarl of anger, Starscream slapped it away. The two Mechs were now glaring at each other menacingly.

The atmosphere was getting tense.

"Stay out of this Starscream," Megatron growled. "If you' know what's good for you."

"You're the one interfering," Starscream hissed back.

"You just can't bear to see me have even a tiny bit of happiness, you just have to ruin everything."

Megatron sneered.

"Oh how tragic, poor Starscream, not getting what he wants. You sound like a child."

"While you're being a fragger," Starscream snarled in return. "Celeste doesn't even want to be near you, you're forcing her to stay close to you. And you really think she'll agree to be your mate?"

"Yes, I do," Megatron growled, forgetting he was still holding the young Femme.

"She'll see things my way soon enough. And unless you want another beating Starscream, I suggest you leave, now."

"Not without her," snarled Starscream.  
Before anything else could happen Celeste decided to remind both mechs that she was there.

She turned to Megatron, a furious look on her face.

"How dare you imply such a thing," she said outraged.

She tried again to pull herself out of his grasp but he had too firm a grip on her.

"Let go of me!"

"No," Megatron said simply, pulling her closer.

"Let go of her," Starscream snarled, taking a threatening step forward.

He was angry at seeing Celeste being treated this way.

"Make me," Megatron sneered, jerking her just a bit closer to him.

Celeste stared pleadingly at Starscream, by now an audience had been attracted.

Cyclonus was grinning madly, eager for another fight between the two Mechs while Thrust giggled slightly in the background. Demolisher and Wheeljack just looked a bit grim and wary. Starscream took another step towards Megatron and growled.

"Let her go, Megatron."

He gave the same answer as before.

"Make me, Starscream."

Starscream let out a low growl, his hands balling into fists, his whole body tensing. Celeste froze, she'd been trying to tug her arm free from Megatron but now she realised what was going to happen.

"No...," she began. "Don't..."

But too late, Starscream lunged at Megatron as the Decepticon leader shoved her aside. She hit the wall but not too hard and watched as the two Mechs began to grapple.

"No," she shouted. "Stop!"

But they didn't listen to her.

She was horrified, this was ten times worse than the fighting she'd witnessed up till now. It was so brutal, so...personal as they fought each other in the cramped space. But she couldn't let them continue, she couldn't bear it.

"Please, stop," she cried, about to step forward when she felt herself being grabbed.

"Don't interfere," came Wheeljack's quiet voice behind her as he gripped her arm.

She yanked at it, saying.

"Let me go, Wheeljack."

"No," he said softly, and dragged her away from the two Mechs.

As she continued to struggle, Demolisher took hold of her other arm and between him and Wheeljack, they were easily able to hold her. She could only watch as the fighting got worse.

Megatron had the advantage of power and size and he was shoving Starscream into the wall with incredible force. But Starscream was wild with rage and he was able to move faster than the stoically built Mech and land several blows. Both Mechs were bleeding and had numerous dents but neither noticed.

"Traitorous wretch," Megatron snarled, baring his fangs as he tried to punch the Seeker in the face.

Starscream managed to duck just in time. Megatrons fist just missed him.

As Megatron's fist buried it's self into the wall, Starscream started punching Megatron's midsection, trying to weaken him. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Megatron was used to this tactic, Optimus Prime had used it against him many times. And Optimus Prime was a much bigger and powerful fighter than Starscream, meaning his hits weren't having the desired effect against Megatron. He heard his leader grunt before growling.

"Not...bad, Starscream but your technique leaves...a lot to be desired."

Megatron then lunged at the seeker.

Starscream desperately tried to dodge, if Megatron forced him to the ground, he'd be finished. But hand caught his wing and twisted it, causing Starscream to scream with pain. Megatron grimly dug his claws in, causing more pain for the Seeker as well as making sure he had a good grip.

Celeste didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Stop it, please stop," she screamed between the two Mechs holding her as Starscream was forced to his knees.

Megatron looked at her with burning optics and said coldly.

"Starscream needs this lesson Celestial, turn away now."

With one hand holding Starscream's wing, he began to thoroughly beat the helpless Seeker.

"No," she shrieked.

She turned to Demolisher. "Please, you have to stop this!"

Demolisher looked down at her.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"There must be something you can do," she said, desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, sadly.

She then turned to the other mech.

"Wheeljack?"

But he just shook his head.

"We cannot interfere. There's nothing we can do," he said.

Celeste looked to Cyclonus and Thrust. By the looks on their faces they were enjoying Starscreams humiliation far too much. There was no point in asking either of those two to step in.

Starscream tried to stand again but Megatron wouldn't let him. Celeste tried desperately to break free from the two Mechs holding her.

But they held her fast, her arms were held in vice like grips, while their other hands held her shoulders. She stared in horror at the sight before her optics.

Starscream was now bleeding from several wounds and looked like the only thing holding him up was Megatron. The Decepticon leader had yanked him back and was now cupping his head with one clawed hand. He glared down at the Seeker who weakly stared back up at him. One of Starscream's optics was cracked while Energon run freely from his mouth.

"Please," Celeste begged again, unable to come to terms with the fact that she'd caused all of this.

"Megatron, he's had enough. Please stop."

He glared at her but then glanced down at the beaten Seeker. Starscream didn't even look angry any more, he was just struggling to stay conscious. So Megatron bit out one single word."

"Fine."

Megatron released the seeker and Starscream, too weak to stand collapsed onto the floor.

"Starscream," Celeste cried, rushing forward as the two Mechs let her go.

But before she could reach him, Megatron stepped forward and grabbed her.

"I'm taking you back to your room," he said with a low growl and began to drag her away.

She tried to turn back to go to Starscream.

"No, he's hurt, you can't just leave him there," she protested as Megatron carried on pulling her.

He didn't say anything so she upped her struggles by thumping on his arm. He growled, then stopped to toss her over his shoulder. Gripping her legs so she couldn't kick, he continued on his way.

"NO!" she screamed, banging her fists helplessly on the Decepticon's back.

"I want to go to him, let me go, you monster."

Megatron ignored her, and she could only watch Starscream's unmoving form as Megatron took her away. She fell limply against Megatron's shoulder, tears leaking down her face. How could he be so cruel as to beat his own solider like that?

"Please," she whimpered softly as Megatron took her around a corner so that she could no longer see Starscream.

Megatron didn't say anything until he'd reached her quarters. Opening her door, he went inside before finally letting her down. She pushed at his hands as he laid her on the berth, not wanting to touch him at all.

"Why did you do that?" she burst out, both angry and tearful.

"You didn't need to hurt him like that."

"Starscream did nothing wrong! He didn't deserve any of that!"

"He defied me," Megatron said with a growl. "He needed to be brought back into line."

She glared furiously at him.

"No, you were fighting over me like I was some kind of prize. I can make my own decisions and if I don't want to go out with _'either'_ of you, then I won't."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

Megatron snorted but didn't comment on this.

"I want you to stay in your room," he ordered as she gaped at him. "I'll bring something to entertain you later, but I have things to do now."

"Like I actually care what you want," she snarled.

Megatron didn't say anything to this, he just turned on his heel and marched out the door. Celeste glared at the closed door before pounding her fists against the berth, screaming in anguish and misery.

Why? Why was he doing this?

She liked Starscream, she liked him a lot, why did Megatron have to beat him up? Was it really because he didn't want any competition? Frag it, was that how things worked on Cybertron? Males fought Femmes and the winner got the girl, meaning she didn't have a choice in it. Well, she'd be damned if she was going to follow their stupid rules.

If Megatron thought she was going to give in easily then he was wrong.

She collapsed on the berth, her angry energy seeping away. She wasn't really the victim here, Starscream was, he was lying alone and bleeding. Would any of the other Decepticons help him? Or would he be forced to remain like that until he worked up enough strength to drag himself to his room?

To hell with Megatron, she was going to Starscream whether he liked it or not.

She softly made her way to her door and to her relief, found he hadn't locked her in. Either he thought she'd obey him out of fear or because she was too upset to do anything. Well, time to prove him wrong.

Glancing left and right to make sure he wasn't about, she quickly retraced her steps to the Rec Room. Once there, she crept past, making sure no one inside had seen her. But Starscream wasn't where she'd last seen him but there was a trail of blood going up the corridor. It seemed Starscream had tried to drag himself away

She followed the trail and it wasn't long until she found him.

He was lying on his side, groaning softly as blood continued to sluggishly leak from his wounds. She gasped at the sight before rushing over to him.

"Starscream," she said, cradling his head in her lap. "Oh Starscream, I'm so sorry."

Tears were forming in her optics.

"C-Celeste...," Starscream gasped out, giving her a weak smile as she held him.

"I'm...sorry...you had to...see that."

"Never mind that," she whispered, staring down at him miserably.

"You need medical attention Starscream, you're bleeding all over the place. I have to get you to the Med Bay."

"If Megatron sees us...," Starscream began but she overrode him.

"I don't care about Megatron, I care about getting you seen to."

She glanced up to make sure no one was about.

"We'll be careful, if I can get you to that bath, you'll heal quickly. Come on, let's get you to your feet."

She got him on his knees and then wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. Bracing herself, she pushed off the ground and somehow managed to left him onto his feet. He was leaning heavily on her but was still managing to stand and stagger slightly forward.

"Do you think you can make it," she asked, concerned.

Yes," he replied through gritted teeth. "As long as you can."

The smile she gave him was a weak one. It trembled on her lips.

"Of course, I can manage Starscream," she said softly, supporting him as they made their way to the Med Bay.

Starscream had to direct her where to go.

Eventually, they made it and Megatron didn't seem to be about which was even better. Celeste helped Starscream over to the bath and then into it, though she struggled a little with him. Starscream then shakily told her which buttons would activate it and she quickly turned the bath on.

"Ahhh," Starcream moaned as he settled into it, feeling his wounds heal up.

Celeste smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry you got beaten because of me," she said softly.

Starscream turned to her.

"It's not your fault, Celeste," he said quietly. "It was my decision to defend you and I don't regret that. I wouldn't deserve to court you if I hadn't."

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," she said.

But Starscream shook his head.

"No, Celeste, it's not your fault. Megatron is the one who has decided he's going to ruin everything, he forced you to come here. And he didn't even have the decency to listen to what _'you_' wanted."

"I doubt he even will," she said.

Starscream smiled sadly but didn't comment. He just relaxed into his bath, enjoying its soothing feeling.

"How are your wounds," she asked.

"Their fine," Starscream said with a wide smile, he felt much better.

"I just have to rest after this, Megatron won't be expecting me to have healed so fast so he won't bother me.

"Let's hope so," she said softly.

Starscream smiled at her, his hand rising from the bath to take hers. He squeezed it gently, showing her it was alright.

She smiled back but it did not reach her eyes.

"You'll be alright," Starscream said quietly. "And if Megatron will allow me, I can teach you more about being a Seeker."

"I'd like that but...I don't know if Megatron is going to allow that."

"It may take time but I think he may," Starscream said. "After all, he does want you to be a proper transformer and for that you need to know all there is to being a Seeker. And I doubt he'll trust Thrust with that task."

Celeste shuddered at the very mention of Thrust. "You...you don't think Thrust will try anything while I'm here. Do you?" she said nervously.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't," Starscream growled.

Seeing her expression, he said.

"I can guess where Megatron had put you Celeste, I doubt Thrust would dare try anything so close to Megatron. He fears Megatron's wrath too much. But I will watch out for you and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Thank you," she said. Unconsciously she brought his hand up to her face and nuzzled it.

This really made him smile, it was exactly the sort of thing a normal Seeker would do. Maybe her programming was finally coming into play. Then suddenly the smile left her face.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly alarmed at this change.

She sighed. "It's nothing," she said. Turing her gaze away from him.

He raised an optic brow. "There's something bothering you," he said.

She bit her lip, not looking at him.

"Please," he said, squeezing her hand again. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"What if...what if Megatron never lets me go. What if he forces me to be his mate?"

Starscream sucked in a breath.

"That would go against all our laws and customs," he said gravely. "A Femme cannot be forced to mate with someone she does not wish to Bond with. Mechs are considered weak and primitive if they resort to force."

"Optimus said the same thing," she said, nodding slightly, "but what if he does succeed?"

"If you truly don't want him to, he won't," Starscream said softly but firmly. "Just don't forget what he's done to you and don't let him blind you to his faults. He's not an easy Mech to live with and though he could give you much, there are some things he couldn't give you."

"Like what," she asked.

"Freedom," Starscream said simply. "If you became his mate, you'd never truly be free. He would have you watched lest someone spirit away. He'd expect you to bare him many heirs and you'd need to look after them all. And you wouldn't be allowed to fight."

"That's not the life I want," she said, her lip trembling.

"I know it isn't," he said softly before hesitating.

"Celeste, I don't want to put pressure on you or anything, but...if you accept me, I'll never cage you. Together, we will soar above the clouds as equals.

"I know," she said softly.

He smiled widely at this before his expression became serious.

"You should probably go back to your room, I don't want Megatron capturing and punishing you. I'll be fine now, thanks to you."

"Are you sure," she said.

He grinned roughishly.

"Definitely. After all, if not for your help, I would have been in a lot of pain for a long time. Go now, before anyone comes."

She smiled. She nuzzled and kissed the back of his hand.

"Go," he whispered, wishing she could stay.

"Before we forget where we are."

She looked disappointed but she understood. She backed away from him, not wanting to let him out of her sight before finally turning and rushing away.

Starscream had on a look of regret as he watched her rush out of the Med Bay.

He so wanted to be with her but he knew with his jealous leader around, that wasn't going to be easy. But perhaps if they were smart, they could manage. At least she preferred him to Megatron, that was something at least. He sighed heavily as he settled back into the tub, he wondered when he'd next be alone with her.

Somehow he'd find a way.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron allows Celeste to call the Autobots, but how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. Just so everyone knows, I'm entering exam month so I'm unlikely to update this again soon. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I thought you'd all enjoy this._

_This chapter was written by me and ZabuzasGirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

Celeste carefully made her way back to her room though she was dragging her heels slightly. She hated having to leave Starscream but she didn't want him getting into trouble again. She especially didn't want him getting into trouble because of her.

She didn't want to see him hurt like that again.

Suddenly, she stopped dead, there were footsteps approaching, heavy footsteps. She didn't know what to do, this was a long corridor with no doors to duck through. Should she try running for it?

She had to think fast.

Could she pretend she hadn't just been with Starscream? It was worth a shot. Quickly but silently, she dropped to the ground, against a wall and drew up her knees. She placed her face on them while wrapped her arms around her legs. Now she looked the picture of a miserable Femme who'd been there for a while.

No sooner had she done this that the one approaching turned into the corridor she was in.

"What the... Celestial, what are you doing out here?"

It was Megatron and he didn't look happy.

She looked up at him with a frightened expression on her face.

"I told you to remain in your room and I find you out here," he snarled, marching up to her and glaring down.

"Why did you disobey me?"

"I...I was," she began.

"Well?" he demanded as her voice stuttered.

He bent down and roughly pulled her to her feet. And that's when she burst out crying. This caught him a bit by surprise.

"I-I just couldn't stand being locked up in that room," she sobbed, not quite faking it.

"I needed to get out...I'm sorry."

She cowered in his gaze.

But then his gaze suddenly softened and to her surprise, he drew her into a hug.

"I shouldn't have left you alone like that," he said, pressing her face against his chest.

"But I was angry and wouldn't have made very good company. Nevertheless, I should have at least left a Minicon with you, so that you could have someone to talk to."

She was so surprised by his sudden action that she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Forgive me, my dear, I know this has all been very stressful for you."

"I...," she began but she couldn't say anything more.

This was something she had not expected him to do.

"M-Megatron," she started to say but he gently interrupted her.

"Hush, Celestial, everything will be alright."

She looked up at him.

"How can you say that?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"You've forced me away from my friends and family, and you expect me to live happily in this damned awful place."

She turned her head away, the tears flowing freely.

"Prime would never accept me suit," Megatron said quietly. "I had to take you away, so I could get to know you better. I'm sorry this has caused you so much distress."

"That doesn't change anything."

Celeste was now looking at him angrily.

"You hurt me and you hurt Starscream, you never think of anyone but yourself. You're completely selfish."

Megatron frowned but then said softly.

"Maybe that's why I need you Celestial, to make me _'selfless'."_

This caught her off guard. "What," she said.

He smiled at her.

"I mean it, I think you could help me to be a better Mech. I've seen what the right mate can do to a bot, it can change them."

"I...I don't think that would be possible," she stuttered.

"Anything is possible, Celestial, when your Spark calls," Megatron murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

At first she went stiff when his lips touched hers but then she moaned and relaxed in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, taking advantage of how in need of comfort she was. Gently, he rubbed at her wings, knowing he'd get a good response from doing this.

She gasped and her back arched a little at his touch.

"Mmm, you like that," Megatron murmured smugly as he carried on touching her. Her body was starting to go weak.

ut then an image of Starscream's bleeding body burst into her mind and she realised what was happening. She started to push at him and as he looked down at her in confusion, she said.

"I...I can't deal with this just now...I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence. For a moment, she thought he was going to force her to kiss him again but then he nodded.

"Alright, Celestial, another time."

"Thank you," she said.

Megatron relaxed his arms a little but didn't release her.

"Is there anything you'd like, that I could give you?" he asked, stroking her wings.

She ignored the burning feeling caused by his touch and said softly.

"I want to talk to Optimus. I want him to know I'm okay."

"Megatron, please."

He looked at her for a long moment, before finally nodding.

"Alright, you may speak with him."

A smile came to her face.

"Really, you mean it?"

"I do," he said softly and smiled as she squealed in delight before kissing his cheek.

"Oh, thank you," she said, delighted.

He smiled and offered her his arm.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Communication Room."

This time she took his arm without hesitation. This caused him to strut all the way to the room in question. Once there, he used the arm that wasn't taken to call the Autobot base. He could feel the excitement building up in her as he did this.

It pleased him that he'd made her this way, he'd show them that he could win her Spark. His smile only widened as the call was answered.

A moment later an Autobot appeared on the screen.

"Celeste," Sideswipe gasped as he saw her standing there with Megatron.

"Sideswipe," she said in delight.

"Could you get Optimus, please?"

"Sure...Optimus isn't gonna believe this."

"Thanks," she said warmly, she couldn't wait to see her father.

Neither could Megatron but for different, more selfish reasons. It didn't take long for Prime to appear.

"Celeste," he said seriously, leaning forward as she did.

"Are you alright, I've been so worried."

"I'm all right," she said, smiling.

"Thank goodness," he said in relief.

He now turned to glare at Megatron.

"You stole her from me, Megatron. You'd better have a good reason for this."

"I merely wanted to ensure she received proper medical attention," Megatron siad with a sneer.

"And now that she's here, I want her to stay as my guest so I can...get to know her better."

"You can get to know my fist better if you've touched her," Optimus snarled, nearly losing his composure.

Megatron laughed.

"I think I know both your fists well enough, Prime," he mocked as Optimus shook with anger.

"But for your information, I haven't touched her."

Optimus narrowed his eyes.

Turning pointedly to Celeste, he asked her.

"Has he done anything to you?"

Oh, well...," she began, a nervous look on her face. she didn't really know what to say to this.

Optimus's optics flashed with rage.

"I knew it you slagger," he snarled at Megatron.

"When I get my hands on you..."

"You'll do what," said Megatron. There was a large smirk on his face.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron as he said coldly.

"I won't be responsible for my actions next time we meet Megatron. And neither will my troops, they don't like Mechs who abuse younglings."

Megatron sneered. "Who said anything about abuse? How do you know if I forced her, Prime?"

"How about the fact she has tears on her face," Optimus retorted.

"Why don't you ask her then," said Megatron.

As Optimus turned to her, she said sadly.

"Starscream got beaten by Megatron, they were fighting...over me."

She turned her gaze away from him sadly.

"I was crying over that and...how I'd rather be with you guys."

As Optimus's expression softened, Megatron chose that moment to say.

"Is that why you flung yourself into my arms for a kiss?"

That did it.

_"WHAT?"_ Optimus roared as Celeste spun around angrily.

"I did 'not' fling myself into your arms, you're the one that grabbed me."

"You didn't protest much," smirked Megatron.

She looked back at Optimus.

I want to go home," she said, fresh tears forming, she just couldn't bare another fight over her even if it was a verbal one. Optimus was about to say something but Megatron beat him to it.

"This is your home now."

Celeste shook her head and Optimus stepped in.

"No, her home is the place she wants to be, not the place you're forcing her to live Megatron."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Prime."

Celeste had her had bowed. Megatron took her chin in his hand and raised her head.

"She may not like it now but...I think she will grow to."

He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Get off me," she shrieked, slapping Megatron across the face.

Optics bringing with tears, she snarled.

"You don't care about me at all, you just want to pick a fight with Optimus. I...I was wrong..."

Before she could move away Megatron grabbed her wrist.

"You want me," he growled, dragging her in close.

"I know you do. And if not for Prime watching, you'd be in my arms faster than you can say _'I'm yours'."_

She tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip.

"Let her go, Megatron," Optimus growled, his rage now smouldering instead of burning.

"Not until I have what I want," growled Megatorn, leaning down for another kiss.

And this time he managed to get her.

She struggled in his tight grip, her optics squeezed shut as he forced a kiss on her. she didn't like this at all, it was nothing like the last one he had given him. This one was cold and possessive, and made her feel cheap inside. But then she remembered Optimus's advice.

So with all her strength, she bent a knee and kicked upwards.

Megatron grunted in pain and released her. She back away from him, giving her a hateful look.

"I'm going back to my room," she spat before shooting a sorrowful but triumphant look at Optimus who suddenly looked smug.

"I'll get you back darling," he murmured as she quickly left before Megatron could recover.

After a few moments Megatron straightened back up, a furious look on his face.

"Oh dear, did that hurt?" Optimus asked slyly, turning and barely managing not to laugh.

Megatron turned back to Prime.

"This isn't over Prime," he hissed maliciously. "This is only the beginning."

He straightened up, ignoring the dull pain throbbing in his loins.

"And by the end of it, Celestial will be my mate and there will be 'nothing' you can do about it."

And he cut the communication.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron confronts Celeste but how does this go? Find out next time, until then._


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note. You may have noticed, but all private messaging past a certain date has been deleted by FF. They did this without any warning and haven't even announced it on their board of announcements meaning I have lost loads of different messages from different people including stories I have written. Since I didn't realise they would be lost, I didn't copy and save them all, a big mistake._

_What's even worse, I changed email accounts and all my emails on the old one were deleted so I only have records of very recent private messages. Luckily, my co author ZabuzasGirl had copies of the chapter we wrote but I hadn't had time to edit. So, this is one of the saved chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

_Sorry for the really long wait, suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

_"This isn't over Prime," he hissed maliciously. "This is only the beginning."_

_He straightened up, ignoring the dull pain throbbing in his loins._

_"And by the end of it, Celestial will be my mate and there will be 'nothing' you can do about it."_

_And he cut the communication._

Megatron stomped out of the communication room, fury rolling off him as his loins continued to throb. No doubt Prime taught her that little move, hell, he probably made it clear who she should use it against. His expression contorted with rage, he was going to make sure she never did that again. He may be planning to court her but they needed to lay down some rules first. She needed to understand how things worked around here.

He got there in good time but paused in front of her door to compose himself. He didn't want to barge in raging, he would rather be cold and impersonal. So he took a few moments to achieve this before going straight in.

Funnily enough, she was in the same position he'd left her in the last time he'd been in this room. Her back was to him and she was on her berth though at the sound of him, she turned. Her face had tears on it but she also looked furious. But this only served to annoy him, what did she have to be upset about.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly and rudely.

"Mind that tone of your, young lady," he said coldly. "Hasn't Prime taught you  
to respect your superiors?"

"What superiors?" Celeste sneered, still angry.

"Why you...," Megatron snarled, taking a menacing step towards her before pausing. "I promise you, during your time among us, you will learn proper respect and decorum. A Femme of your age should not act this way."

She just sneered at him before snapping.

"I suppose loads of Femmes get kidnapped by Decepticons supposedly wanting to court them?"

"Need I remind you that you willingly accepted the suit from _'another'_ Decepticon," Megatron said silkily.

Her face darkened.

"Starscream's too good to be a Decepticon," she said hotly.

"Really?" he sneered back. "Then it's funny he doesn't go running to Prime and become a sappy Autobot."

He chuckled darkly.

"You've never seen Starscream at his darkest, my dear Celestial. I've seen him rips Sparks out with his bare hands."

"He...he'd never do that?" she stammered although she had a feeling that wasn't true.

"Ask him yourself," Megatron said with a shrug. "See what he says. But know I don't bother lying about this sort of thing. Starscream's a warrior, which means he's killed Autobots. I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

She turned away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. She knew it was childish but someone, she just couldn't believe

"Talk to Starscream, Celestial," Megatron said simply. "There's no point in me saying anything more on this subject, you won't believe a word I say."

Celeste was taken aback by these words but she still gave him a stubborn look.

"I will ask him," she said defiantly. "If he's recovered from that horrible beating you gave him."

"Nonsense," Megatron said dismissively. "That was just a mild beating."

"A mild beating?" she shrieked. "He was bleeding all over the floor, he could have died..."

Celeste stopped speaking, having realised her mistake too late.

Megatron narrowed his optics at her in suspicion.

"What do you mean by that, Celestial?"

"I mean I saw the way he was after you left him. He could barely move, couldn't even drag himself to the Med Bay. But I helped him, I helped him heal."

"You did what?" he hissed furiously, glaring at her as she stared right back at him.

"I went back to find him," she said softly, "Because I knew you wouldn't help him. And I'm glad I did."

He stared at her, unable to process what she had just said. He couldn't believe that she had gone behind his back like that, no one dared go behind his back like that. But perhaps he shouldn't be surprised, she had only just got here and he hadn't told her she couldn't go help him

He could punish her but he didn't want to push her away from him. So he gave her a cold smile and said.

"How touching, Celestial, that you would risk yourself for him."

"He would do the same for me," she shot back.

"No doubt," Megatron said softly. "But I don't want you wondering about this place on your own."

"I can fight you know, I can take care of myself," she stated hotly.

"Probably," he agreed. "But regardless, you are to remain unless I or a Minicon is with you."

She started to protest but he held up a hand and said.

"I'm not locking you up, I would just prefer you didn't go wondering on your own."

"Why, it's not as though you care?" Celeste said a little mulishly, hating the situation she was in.

"Of course I care," Megatron said softly, taking a step forward. "I don't want anything to happen to you, as I said. But I'll make sure you're not bored here, you won't want to wander."

"You're still forcing me to remain here," she pointed out quietly. "If I was still at the Autobot base, I could leave my room without fear."

Megatron huffed, annoyed she wasn't getting it. But instead of arguing, he said.

"For tonight, you will remain here, Celestial."

"And what if I want to leave," the young Femme shot back at him, causing his optics to flash.

"You will listen, young lady or you will regret it," Megatorn growled, making Celeste remember how much bigger and stronger he was. "If you're going to give me attitude, I shall lock you in here and you _will _be forced to wait until I let you out."

Her fists clenched as he spoke his threat, how could he say that?

"You have an attitude problem that I won't tolerate," he continued with a growl as she gaped at him.

"I have an attitude problem?" she said in disbelief.

"You were insolent to me in front of Optimus Prime," Megatron growled sternly.

"Would this be when you were trying to kiss me, when I didn't want it?" she said with a slight sneer. "And weren't you trying to upset Optimus when he was only worried about me?"

Megatron narrowed his optics at her.

"If Prime hadn't been there, you would have been happy for me to kiss you. You just don't like getting caught Celestial."

He paused and then smirked, taking a step closer.

"If I kissed you right now, I bet you wouldn't object at all."

"O-of course I would," she said hotly, trying to cover up her small slip. "I don't want some big brute shoving his tongue down my throat."

"A big brute am I? Well, I suppose I can be at times but I don't recall_ 'shoving'_ my glossia down your throat," he stated delicately.

He was even closer to her now so she took a step backwards, not wanting to fall into the trap.

"I don't want this," she said firmly, knowing if he grabbed her she might just give in. There was so much she didn't know about her body and about being an adult, it seemed she couldn't control herself when he touched her. Was that natural or was she just some sort of slut? She didn't want to believe that about herself but it was so confusing at times.

"You really mean that?" he asked with a sneer, coming closer.

"Yes," she said, backing pointedly away from him. "So unless you want another kick, stay away from me."

But he continued to advance on her, forcing her to shy back.

"I mean it..," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

They were all alone and this time, Megatron wasn't distracted by the presence of Optimus. And he'd been close enough so that she could strike but this time, he had a glint in his optic. She tried to keep her voice steady as she said.

"Don't come..."

But suddenly Megatron acted. Grabbing her around the middle, he bent her over and kissed her full on the mouth. She struggled against him, trying to free her mouth but he just pressed harder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her still.

With one hand supporting her, he used the other to gently rub the area between her wings, something that Creators did to their Sparklings. It was a technique that nearly always worked to soothe and relax them. Slowly, Celeste stopped moaning and struggling and relaxed under his grip. Once this had happened, he began kissing her much more gently.

Unconsciously, Celeste wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. Megatron purred, very pleased by this action. He moved them closer to the berth so that he could give her more attention. After all, having a harem meant he was very knowledgeable when it came to pleasing Femmes.

He got her on the berth, moving her legs so that he could go between them. This was more to protect her as he was far too heavy to just lie on top of her. With one hand, he braced himself on the berth while the other started to stroke Celeste's wings. He felt triumph as her body started to heat up due to his ministrations.

Her breathing began to speed up as he caressed her.

She couldn't stop the rush of sensations that were assaulting her body, a small part of her mind was screaming that it was wrong but it felt so good. She dimly wondered what it would be like to stroke a Seeker in return, to watch as they squirmed and moaned beneath her.

"You like that, don't you?" Megatron purred, giving Celeste a chance to gasp out loud as he released her mouth for a moment.

"Ahh, huh," she said, panting heavily as he leaned down and started nuzzling her face and neck.

He used his fangs to gently nibble at her cheek while also using his glossia. He wanted to leave her in a state where she'd be begging for more. At least here was no one watching them this time, he did prefer the privacy of a bedroom. Unlike other Mechs who would willingly do it anytime, anywhere.

Well, he didn't mind the anytime part so much.

Forgetting who she was, he started to grind against her slightly, his Cod Piece becoming hotter and hotter. Celeste gasped, heat going through her.

"Ah," she cried out, his hotness was arousing her worse than ever. "Ah, we...shouldn't..."

"I'll be gentle," he promised, starting to reach down to touch her.

"Uh, no...wait...I-I'm not ready..." she suddenly said, managing to realise what he was up to.

Ignoring her pleas, he kept on with what he was doing.

"Please...not yet," she begged, pushing at him slightly, though a part of her didn't want to.

"Please," she begged, shoving at him a bit harder. Her arousal was decreasing by the moment, she knew that even if she liked being kissed, she was nowhere near ready to have sex.

Reluctantly, Megatron pulled back from her.

"You don't want to continue?" he questioned.

"If we do, we'll go too far," she whispered softly. "I really don't want that. At least not yet."

This made him smile though he didn't know she wasn't necessarily talking about him. He pushed himself up and then rolled off her.

"Very well, Celestial, we'll leave this for another time."

"Thanks," she said softly.

He nodded slowly.

"I do take my partners needs into account, Celestial."

"That's good to know," she said softly before saying.

"I'm getting a little hungry, actually."

She was feeling grateful that he'd stopped without trying to convince her to let him carry on. Though she was still unhappy about the situation, she knew it would be better to get along than constantly fighting. But she had to figure out how to get Megatron to leave her alone, she just didn't see how they could work as a couple. As a young Femme, she might be vastly inexperienced when it came to relationships but she did know there was more to it than physical pleasure.

If she chose to be with someone, it had to be because she got on with them...outside the bedroom. They had to have some things in common, enjoy being together, able to talk about stuff. Something that she could not do with Megatron and frankly, something he couldn't do with her. They were reasons she had to hold onto when Megatron was trying to draw her in with kisses and cuddles.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Rec Room, unless you'd rather share a cube in my quarters?"

"Um, will the others be there?" she asked softly, she wasn't really in the mood for meeting the other Decepticons, since Starscream wouldn't be there.

He smiled.

"Let's go to my quarters," he said smoothly. "Then you can go to sleep afterwards, in peace."

"Alright," she conceded, it felt like it would be too stressful going there and having to deal with the likes of Thrust. So she took the hand he offered and allowed him to pull her off the berth.

He smiled, squeezing it gently as he led her from the room.

Megatron took her to his room which was filled with tons of stuff, compared to her bare room. He had a computer, a shelf full of date pads and loads of other things. His berth actually looked a bit more comfy as well, not to mention it was bigger.

"Uh...you have a nice room," she stated rather lamely but she didn't know what else to say.

"We've been here for quite a while," Megatron said as he poured a fresh cube for her.

"I'm sorry your room wasn't more ready but we prefer to save our resources unless we need them."

"That makes sense," Celeste said softly, hoping he didn't think she was complaining.

"But now that you're here, we'll furnish your quarters, make it suitable for a young Femme," Megatron continued. "Perhaps we could ever paint it, I know Femmes like bright colours in their quarters."

"That does sound nice," Celeste admitted.

"Cyclonus could easily get some," Megatron said smoothly. "Just think about what kind of colours you'd like."

"I'll think about it," she said softly.

Glancing around the rather gloomy room, she thought she would take him up on it. Maybe a nice sky blue to remind her of Earth. Speaking of the sky..."

"Will I be allowed to fly?" she asked as Megatron gave her a cube.

"Yes," he said slowly. "But you'd need someone with you, flying in space is a  
lot different from flying in an atmosphere."

Megatron came over and handed her a cube of energon.

A thought then came to mind. "Maybe Starscream could teach me?" she said hopefully.

"Hmm," Megatorn grunted as he started to drink from his own cube, he didn't look happy about that idea.

"Please, who better than him?" she pleaded gently.

"We'll see," he said stiffly, annoyed with the fact Starscream was technically the best flyer.

And frankly, not counting Thrust, he was the _'only' _jet here at the Decepticon base.

Celeste didn't persist, she sensed he would need to think it over but she hoped he'd agree. She really couldn't go without flying and she would love to be taught by Starscream. He was so gentle and patient, he made the perfect teacher.

Megatron now smiled, and indicated her drink.

"Is that to your liking?" he asked softly.

"Very," said Celeste. "It's better than the last one."

"It's easier to produce Energon here, your yellow sun is a great resource," Megatron said softly. "And I bet on Earth, there are many minerals we could make use of, to produce very fine grades."

A worried look came upon her face. What if they tried to use her planet to make energon?

"Don't worry, there are many other worlds we could get the same minerals from," he assured her, spotting her concerned look. "We're not about to ravage this planet."

"You won't?" she asked curiously, that seemed a bit...out of character for the Decepticons.

Megatron shrugged.

"There are many uninhabited planets that contain all we need. We've set up mining communities on them and don't need this small wet planet."

She was a bit upset that he insulted her planet, but didn't show it. She was very relieved. After all, she really didn't want the Decepticons attacking her planet, better that they thought it wasn't worth their time.

"So, there are different types of Energon?" she asked with interest, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, there are many different kinds," Megatron said with a nod.

"There are some that are specially for Sparklings and Carrying Femmes," Megatron continued after taking a gulp from his own cube.

"We have different colours that denote different Energon. For instance, blue Energon is for Younglings while green is very nutritional. Red stands for High Grade and purple means very refined Energon. Of course, there are different shades of colour so we have many different Energons made from numerous materials."

"And we don't just have Energon," he continued again after a drink. "We have things like Energon sweets. They include Rust Sticks, Copper Candy, Aluminium Straws, all sorts in fact."

"Those sounds great," Celeste said happily, remembering Hotshot making brief reference to them.

"I'm afraid we don't have any at the moment," Megatron said. "But would you like to learn how to make them?"

"Yes, please," said Celeste, smiling.

"Wheeljack happens to be good at making them, I'm sure he'd like teaching you," Megatron persisted. "And I'm sure you can add your own Earth twist to them. Since we have plenty of Energon, you could experiment a bit."

Celeste thought about Wheeljack as he said this.

He was such a serious Mech, it was hard to imagine him cooking away or inventing stuff. But it did sound interesting and she could take the recipes back to Earth. She was sure the boys would love it, and she could make the other Autobots some as well.

"I'll ask him tomorrow," she said softly, making Megatron smile.

"Excellent," he said, sounding very pleased with himself. "I know you'll be happy here."

The smile faltered on her face.

"You mean away from my friends and family?"

Megatron was silent.

"I miss them," she said softly. "I want to be with them and you've taken me  
away from them."

Megatron came forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll have a new family," he said softly. "With me, and there's other  
waiting for you on Cybertron. Including Femmes who would love to make you  
their little sister."

A few tears formed in her optics. Megatron leaned down and nuzzled her neck, trying to calm her.

"Everything will be alright," he said softly.

Celeste looked at him unsure.

"I have a good feeling about this," he said with confidence, making her smile.

"I...I don't know," she said.

"It's the truth, my dear," he said, nibbling her audio. "I'm sure you'll see that in time."

Celeste left Megatron and went over to the window. After a moment he followed her and as she gazed at the view he wrapped his arms around her. She stroked her fingers over his knuckles. He nuzzled her again, enjoying the feel of her. She was so affectionate when  
she wasn't trying to get away from him. He just knew that they could be happy together.

"I'm tired," she said. "I think I'd like to return to my quarters."

"You could spend the night with me," he suggested, wishing she'd accept. "I promise I wouldn't do anything, just hold you close."

Celeste thought about it and conceded, but on one condition.

"Only if you promise you won't do anything."

She wanted to see if he could keep his word. If he didn't, then she would  
never trust him again, never let him touch her again. If he kept his word...

Megatron smiled at her.

"I promise I won't do anything you don't ask for," he said softly before  
coming round and taking her hand.

Leading her to the berth, he got on and then helped her onto it.

As she lay down, he pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her  
protectively. He wanted her to enjoy this and prove he was capable of sleeping with  
a Femme without ravishing her. Despite what some would say about him.

"Go to sleep, Celestial, you're safe with me," he said, kissing her on the  
nose as he settled down.

Sighing, Celeste leaned up and gave him a small kiss. It was very soft and short but it was on his cheek and wasn't just a chaste one.

Megatron stroked her face, saying, "Sleep now."

She smiled at him before closing her optics and settled down, activating her  
recharge functions. In another few moments, she had fallen asleep. Megatron smiled widely before giving her forehead a small kiss of his own before settling himself down for recharge. She might be protesting now but he was slowly but surely drawing her in.

Soon, she would be his.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember, suggestions are welcome. Until next time._


End file.
